Who will give in?
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: He stood her up. She stood him up. He wants revenge. She just wants her dojo. Who will give in first?  the ruthless Ranma or the Stubborn Akane? Alternate Universe story. Chapter 15 is up.
1. Logging girl and Nature lover guy

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

Hey everyone! This is me again, writing another fanfic :P And yeah this is one of the fanfics... of "What if..?" What if Ranma and Akane met in a farmland and never got to engage because of reasons? Will Love still occur between them? (of course right?) but the fun part is... you don't know how they will fall in love etc.. etc... so if you really want to know then read :P

btw.. I am looking for a pre-readers for this.. fanfic.  
Thanks! (yeah since its a new fanfic and all that stuff...)

**Chapter 1: Logging girl and Nature lover guy**

It's one of Akane's worst day. Standing near the open door of her car, she looked into the faces of the men gathered around her. The men were utterly shocked when they saw her coming out of her pick-up car and their faces went blank when she told them that she was their new boss. Akane frowned, Had it really been only three weeks ago that her father told her about her grandparents logging business? That their business is going downhill? It seemed forever since her father gave her not only the Doujou but also the farm that her mother's parents own. Well, true the place looks nice. Fresh air, green grass, Nature. But she enjoys more of being a martial arts teacher than this, although her father promised her that when the business will be stable then, she can go back to Nerima.

The early morning sun filtered through the branches of the trees that encircled the small clearing where the men stood. Others eyeing her, their eyes traveling from top to the bottom, others smirked they could not believe that she is the boss and the others were fingering the edges of their double-bladed axes. Akane controlled her fear, she is a martial artist... if these man tries anything...they'll be sorry. She lifted up her chin and straightened herself. These men were just like her other students in Nerima, who challenged her ability and authority.

Akane wondered what the men saw when they looked at her? Since taking over the business, she had been very careful to dress. She hates boys. She was chased by hundreds in Nerima and worst.. she was almost engaged to a son of their family's friend when she was sixteen, but thank God... that guy did not appeared in their house. Boys are pervert. Man are worst. She shivered when she remembered Tatewaki and Happosai. Good thing happousai is dead and Tatewaki is married to Nabiki.

She crossed her arms, and looked at everyone of them. "I am not kidding. I am the New boss" she said, The men looked at each other and then return their eyes to her. Akane flushed, then she looked at her outfit. She wore mandatory jeans, which fit snugly over her slender hips and tapered down her long legs to show the tips of expensive, high-heeled western boots which Nabiki bought before she left them. A plain cotton plaid shirt, brown and white, the first two buttons open, revealing the slender column of her throat; nothing unusual right?

She spoke firmly, willing her voice to a calm, even to the tone that she was far from feeling. "Are you done looking at me?" she asked, That made some of the men looked away, "Good. As for this business. Do not worry, I already have a plan. We won't start cutting the new ones right now, we should let the new ones grow. We should go and cut the old ones first the bigger the better" she said,

A man stepped forward, he is a very good looking fellow, wearing a yellow bandanna. "My name is Hibiki Ryouga. When I came here four (4) years ago... your grandparents made me a manager of this business. I do respect your decision Ma'am... but that's not the way this business is working-"

Akane gritted her teeth, "What do you mean by that! Are you saying I can't manage this business!" she yelled at him.

Ryouga frowned, "That's not what I meant Ma'am.. like I said I do respect your plans and your authority. But this business is not like that. We should start on the new ones. Bigger Trees are hard to cut, plus... the logs are not in good shape to-"

Akane snapped at him, "If you don't cut the old ones. Then don't cut anything! Nobody will get paid either!" her brown eyes entreated a response.

Still the men made no move. Ryouga shakes his head and crossed his arms. "It's not so much that we don't want to change jobs" Ryouga said, smirking. "But I am telling you. New Trees are good than old trees." He looked at her, face impassive. "Logging business is never for ladies like you" he added,

Akane felt a moment of despair. She had hoped for a help... The men does not want to follow her orders, why? Because she is a woman! Even in martial artists, her other students... why does it always have to be like this? What? Man cannot follow woman? Man should be on the top? What's wrong with this world! Anger at the thought made her set her chin more stubbornly. They don't know Akane Tendou... yet... stubborn as a mule... She glared at the group, meeting each pair of eyes. "We are not cutting new trees and that's FINAL" she put her hands on her hips and dug her narrow heels firmly into the ground. "Now! Go and cut those old trees!"

The silence stretched from uncomfortable seconds into a minute. The Men still stood there, looking at her. A feeling of vulnerability assailed her, heightening to near panic, as the men stood silently before her.

Suddenly a firm voice cut through the silence

"I think you should follow the lady"

The voice was deep, masculine and has the authority. Startled Akane swung toward the direction of the voice, her hand on her throat, as her ears registered the calm ring of command in the quiet words. She gasped at what she saw. In the shadow of the trees edging the clearing, a man sat astride a pretty brown horse. As the horse tossed its head, giving a soft whinny. She heard the jangle of the bit and the creak of saddle leather. But it was the man who riveted her attention. A black hat shaded, pigtailed, deep aqua eyes, one jutting eyebrow quirked upward as though in question. He wore a deep burgundy flannel shirt, open at the throat to reveal a strongly muscled neck. His firm thighs and log legs, encased in jeans, hugged the saddle, and the toes of his western boots edged through the stirrups. Akane already knew he is a martial artist. Akane stood speechless, staring up into the enigmatic blue eyes which held her motionless, unable to break away... It was the first time, no actually the second time that a man made a great impact in her. It was Doctor Toufou, when she was sixteen and now married to her sister Kasumi. But this one... She shakes her head, How long had he been there? silently watching the drama? She looked around at the crew. There had been a subtle change. Now they seemed just a loose group of men, except the guy named Ryouga.

"Ranma. What are you doing over this way?" he asked, his voice is so cold.

"Ryouga.. buddy" Ranma bent his head slightly, which made Ryouga flare up more. It was more of an insult to him rather than respect. "As I've said, you should follow your boss" he said,

"Now wait a minute!" Akane broke in. Who is this guy? and who did he think he was giving orders with her crew? "Who are you! Why are you minding other people's business?" she yelled,

But the two men ignored her. They were looking at each other, their eyes challenging one another. "I still am not okay when you trespass my property" Ranma said, coldly. "If you don't want me to continue suing you...then you start following your boss" he said,

"Damn you Ranma... What happen to the 'Let's fight! guy? Why do you leave everything to the court today?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've changed Ryouga. I am not the Ranma you used to know" he said, smiling. "Now... are you going to follow her, or I'll sue you?" he asked,

Ryouga defeated he clenched his fist and walk away, then he yelled at the men and told them to follow their boss.

Akane let out her breath. She didn't know how she felt. One minute she had been in the middle of a crisis, her authority challenged, her crew in mutiny. Now with just a few words from this 'Ranma' they were all going to work as though nothing had happened! Akane looked at the guy who was still glaring at the back of Ryouga. "I suppose I should thank you, Mr.-" she said doubtfully. A tiny shock went through her as she met those wonderful aqua eyes.

"Saotome. Ranma Saotome. You seem to have a little trouble with your men"

She heard a suppressed laughter in his deep voice, Akane's face burned as she felt his gaze moving over her. Resentment flared in her. He was like appraising her like a horse at an auction! "...and I am likely to have trouble the next time" she said tartly. "Thanks to you, It's been hard enough establishing my authority. This will just make it harder!" Hands on her hips, she glared at him, not knowing whether she was angrier at his casual usurping of her command or his calm appraisal of her physical attributes.

"How uncute.. she can be" he said, whispering

"What did you say!" Akane asked, yelling.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "I said, You'll always have trouble controlling a crew" he said flatly, "These men don't take orders from a woman, Miss Tendou"

Akane gasped, "H-How did you know my name?" she demanded with a surprise.

Ranma smirked, "There can't be more than one tomboy trying to handle a logging crew in these parts. Everybody in this place knows you're Soun Tendou's daughter, the owner of the Tendou's Anything goes martial arts and now handling the logging business too" he said,

"and apparently everybody is sure that I won't make it!" Akane yelled, "Well they don't know Akane Tendou then!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Well..." Ranma grinned, "I thought you can...but now that I've seen you-"

Akane was about to reply but was shock when Ranma put one lean finger under her chin, titling her face upward. She had a desperate suspicion that he was about to kiss her! Well Men are Men.. and Men are pigs! But although that was her theory, she felt the increased beat of her pulse. She had a crazy impulse to reach up to meet his lips. Argh! Ranma has so much appeal to her! Hastily she stepped back, putting several feet between them, hoping he didn't see the flush she could feel on her face. Typical men... perverts... jerks... pigs... The real reason why she choose to be forever man-hater... or.. was she? "I assure you... that I'll make it" she said, coldly. "If I don't receive any more help like yours!"

Ranma chuckled, "Oh I wasn't really trying to help you" he said, then his eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see all the logging stopped. It ruins this beautiful place and sometimes your crew trespass my property. I Love nature, Ms.Tendou. But I understand you, so you cut everything in this damn place. But do not touch any that are in my land."

Typical Akane, she misunderstood. "Are you accusing me-?" she sputtered with indignation. How dare he intimate that she would steal some trees!

"No accusations" Ranma said, sighing. "Just be sure you stay on your side, tomboy" Ranma smiled.

She raised her chin defiantly, how many times this guy called her tomboy! And how many times this guy insulted her and harass her with his eyes! She didn't trust this man. He is an enemy... "So you hate loggers" she said, "So why did my men immediately do what you suggested?"

Ranma smiled again, a slow, easy and a teaser smile, his eyes lingering on her mouth. "It takes a man to speak to men, I suppose" he said,

Akane shakes her head, "Maybe. And maybe the fact that you're a Saotome has something to do with it" she said, her eyes glaring

Ranma gasped, "H-How did you know... about the Saotomes?" he asked, _Does she know?_

"Everyone knows that Saotomes, has the biggest ranch around, and who knows what else you're into!" Akane said, Ranma sighed in relief. "Certainly you have the biggest ego around! Why, everyone of those men is probably under some obligations to you!" she yelled,

"Probably" His lips twisted in a sardonic smile. "Then you are lucky" he added, Akane flared, _but still beautiful_ Ranma thought.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Akane yelled, why was the mere sight of this man, so lean, so confident, infuriating her so?

Ranma got hurt. "And you won't get my help. I told you - you can sink for all I care. You loggers only care about money. What about the nature? Don't you wish to see one day. this place will be full of trees and fresh air! with fresh fruits and vegetables?"

Akane then became speechless.

"Pathetic" Ranma whispered then he approached his horse and ride on it. Ranma didn't even looked at her, as he left her.

Speechless, Akane watch him go, her eyes glued to the broad shoulders of the man riding so easily... Did she hurt him?

Meanwhile,

Ranma commanded his horse to stop, he sighed and turned to the place where he came from. "Akane Tendou...the daughter of Soun Tendou..." He smiled, "So... she is supposed to be my fiancee huh? the fiancee I stood up when we were sixteen... Now that's one thing I regret" he chuckled. "Oh well... Let's just try to charm her... shall we?" he asked, the horse. The horse answered with his sound.

**  
**So How is it:P  
See ya next time!  
I know you have a LOT LOT QUESTIONS!  
So just stay tuned for more chapters :P


	2. Ranma, the prince of the Sakura country

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

Wow... thank you for all the people who reviewed, emailed me and messaged me :) definitely will continue this! Thank yous are at the bottom... also, I am still asking for a PRE-READER... so just email me ok? or just add me on YM (Yahoo messenger) my sign in name is akanesaotome214 thanks!

Btw... Since this is a fiction so, I don't know about the place... if there is no "such place" then remember the place and the characters are not for real :P

_Ranma commanded his horse to stop, he sighed and turned to the place where he came from. "Akane Tendou...the daughter of Soun Tendou..." He smiled, "So... she is supposed to be my fiancee huh? the fiancee I stood up when we were sixteen... Now that's one thing I regret" he chuckled. "Oh well... Let's just try to charm her... shall we?" he asked, the horse. The horse answered with his sound._

**Chapter 2: Ranma, the prince of the Sakura country**

Akane realized that her heart was still racing from the upsetting encounter; tentatively, she touched her chest and felt the beat of her heart. Then her hand move on her cheek with a trembling hand. She was shaken, more than she cared to admit. Her anger at his cavalier usurping of her authority and his assumption that a woman was incapable of handling a crew or a business was mixed with an uneasy response to his masculine presence. She felt an aura of pure strong energy surrounding him, a crackling, electric excitement that was independent of anything he said or did.

She gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. _So fine. He is cute.. no daring... handsome.. that's the word but he also had an arrogant, macho attitude towards women_, an attitude with which she was unfortunately too familiar. She had a mind and a heart, and the man who attracted her would have to win her through them, not by some features or primitive appeal to her body or herself. She's smart... She's reputed the cutest and hard to get girl in Fuurinkan before. Everyone wants her... but not one got her.

Then she frowned, what's the matter with her? She hates guys right? Why is she thinking about this 'Ranma Saotome'? Plus... she barely knew this man! She had no reason to think he even remotely attracted to her. She clenched her fist, He probably appraised every woman he met. In fact since he dislike loggers so much, he'd probably do anything and everything he could to stay out of her way. And she would CERTAINLY try to stay out of his.

The cough of a man jerked her back to reality. She turned towards the sound and saw the guy named 'Ryouga Hibiki' earlier. He was full of sweat now and although Akane is still hurt from his words, she can't deny that Ryouga is handsome too, not much of a battle for Ranma... but he sure has good looks too, especially with his cute fangs. Akane growled here she is again.. thinking about Man! What's up with her today! "Akane you're a man hater.. you're a man hater" she said, glaring at Ryouga.

"Pardon?" Ryouga asked, frowning. _What's with this woman? _he asked himself.

"Never mind" Akane said, straightening herself. "Where you going to say something to me?" she asked,

Ryouga smirked, "All set BOSS LADY" he said, his voice full of sarcasm. "YOUR MEN are all where you WANT THEM to be" he said,

Akane's face turned red, The words that came from Ryouga were so wrong. "... and what's that supposed to mean?" she asked yelling.

Ryouga held his hands up, "Don't give meanings to my words.. Boss" he said, then pointed at the crew already doing what Akane said earlier. "They are doing their Jobs that is what I am trying to say" he said, then he turned to look at Akane, "anything else... boss?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "...Thanks" she said, but the words came out so soft...

Ryouga's eyes soften, _maybe she doesn't deserve those words that came out from me after all... maybe... I am stressing her too much..._ Ryouga thought, he examined his boss. Standing beside him, as she was busy looking at her crew, Ryouga look at her closely. His boss is definitely beautiful, even though she has boyish moves.. she still have her 'feminine side'. He looked at her clothes.. her body... _so sexy... so beautiful..._and a thought came into him.. "Boss.. are you a martial artist?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "Huh?" she asked, looking at Ryouga.

"With your body built.. you're definitely a martial artist" he said, Akane nodded, "I used to be a martial artist too" he said, smiling now. Then he looked at the crew, "but after got lost here.. and had the job... I stopped training" he said, "sometimes though.. I still use my techniques.. like the technique I learned back in that amazon place... it's called 'The Breaking point' and 'ShiShi hokodan" he said,

"I know those techniques but I have never encountered them" she said, smiling now.

Ryouga smiled, "Well... I'll show them to you someday" he said,_ She's not bad after all_, "Boss, this is going to be a hard thing.. I mean don't take me wrong... but It's the first time we will have a boss who is a lady and-"

Akane sighed, "I know.. I know" she said, the wind blew her hair making her look beautiful than ever. Ryouga blushed, ".. All thanks to Mr.Saotome" she said, frowning.

Ryouga's brown eyes flickered then he smirked, "Ahh... yes, the prince of the Sakura country"

"Is there such country?" Akane asked,

Ryouga shakes his head, "Nah, we just call it Country because once you reached on his property... it's like a different world... with different rules. It's just a ranch, but it looks like a country. No one can enter that country.. and I mean NO ONE" he said, "Saotome Family love Sakura trees and have all different kinds of Sakura trees in their country. Also, they were Martial artist before but when they saw a place where they can stay, they decided to rule over it and owned it on their own" Ryouga said, looking down. "Ranma stop his martial arts and became rich with the fruits that people buy on their garden. They become rich and never left that place anymore" he said, "I hate him. Because of him I've seen hell. Because of Ranma I have a cur-" He broke off, as if he almost slipped about his problem and had revealed too much. "But yeah.. Saotomes..." he just said,

"Well... yes, I know about the Saotomes, though I never met Ranma before. My Father already told me about the family but he never mentioned me that they were martial artists." she said,

"Okay.. nice to meet you Boss, but right now.. I have to go back to the crew. I can handle the things here don't worry, why don't you just leave everything to me? I mean.. Boss only talk.. while we work" he said,

Akane smiled, making Ryouga blushed but she didn't noticed. "Thanks.. Ryouga" she said, she walked on her car and slid behind the wheel. "I'll be back tomorrow" she said,

"Hello Akane"

Akane blinked, "Kasumi?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" she added, she just got back from the logging business and now she's seeing her sister cooking for her, "Did Dad send you here?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Yes" she said, continuing cooking.

Akane gasped, "But Kasumi? What about Onichan Toufou? and my nieces?" she asked, Both her Sister and the Doctor are married now. She can't believe that her sister would leave her 3 lovely children and her husband for her sake. "They needed a mother there" she said,

Kasumi giggled, she just loves her sister's concern. "Well I am here only for a month, Father told me he want to make sure that you're doing okay" she said, putting the ingredients at the pot, "and also, he told me to teach you how to cook. I think with my skills, I can teach you how to cook" she added,

Akane is a terrible cook, she knows that. But there was once before she graduated, she cook a very delicious meal for the family. There, they found out that Akane can be cured to her sickness. Akane can cook, but all she needs to do is concentrate on what's her cooking. Also, Love is the secret ingredient of Kasumi's cooking. Akane frowned, that's her problem... there's no one to love her... no one. Then her thoughts turned to the.. man, named Ranma.

"are you hungry?" Kasumi asked,

Akane flopped on the chair and sighed, "Nah..." she said,

"Was there a problem on the Job?"

Akane smiled. Her sister knew absolutely nothing about the business. She's not a martial artist nor a logger nor a business woman. She's a role model for any mother. But even though her sister don't know the whole situation, she could catch up on what's happening to her sister. Akane thought a lot of times.. _How does she do it? _"Nothing it's just.. that.. well... well you can call it trouble I guess" she said, putting her hands on her chin and looked at her sister helplessly. "The men refused to follow me.. but not until this.. arrogant... Egoistic.. Ranma Saotome reinforced them"

Kasumi gasped, "Ranma Saotome! You saw him?" she dropped a fork to the table and turned her bright brown eyes to Akane.

Akane blinked, "Yes. I saw him... why? is there something unusual about it?" she asked,

Kasumi giggled, "Oh nothing" she said, picking the spoon and putting it in the table, "so how is.. Ranma Saotome?" she asked, studying her sister's face. "Ranma Saotome is the most attractive man in this place" she said, "any reactions?" she asked,

Akane frowned, "He maybe handsome but he has an ego as big as the world. Who would want that guy?" Akane asked,

Kasumi sat on the chair and looked at her sister, "Is that so? why is your face getting red?" she asked, teasingly. "What did he want by the way?" she added quickly changing the question.

Akane growled but calm when her sister changed the question, "I don't know, I am not really sure" she said, the thought of his strong capable fingers under her chin, lifting her face toward his flashed across her mind, and then gave a involuntary shiver. Akane tried to hide it but Kasumi saw it, Kasumi just sat quietly waiting for her to answer. "W-Well... He seemed worried that we'll start cutting... the trees in his side" she said,

Kasumi frowned, "oh... is that it?" she asked, her voice showing some disappointed.

Akane blinked, _does she knows something that I don't? _But she kept her mouth shut.

"He'll always dislike loggers. If He had a way, the logging business will be out of a job" Kasumi said,

Akane smirked, "Well he cannot do that. I mean we do have permit and-" she stopped when Kasumi shakes her head. "What?"

"He is the prince, He owns everything that is here... well not all but some... well let's say they've got influence and everybody pretty much does what they want" Kasumi said,

Akane tried to fit this information in with her impression of Ranma. Certainly he had the aura of an authority, the consciousness of power, that made her sister's words believable. "So... how many saotomes are there?" she asked, now seemed to be more interested about the 'prince'.

"Well I believe he was the only son of G-" Kasumi almost spilled it out, "Oh my wait! My cooking" she said, the she run towards the stove and started to fix some of the dishes. "I believe he was the only son of the saotomes. But his parents are still alive and they are all in the mansion" she said, getting the dishes then served it towards Akane. "In a month or so, you'll learn to cook something like this" she said, smiling.

Akane suppressed a smile. "Thanks Oneechan." she said, she took a little rice and a fish, after eating silently. She drank her water and smiled. "That's great.. I am sorry if I didn't finish all of it, I am not really that hungry. I'll be in the verandah if you need me" she said, when she received her sister's nod, she made her way to the wooden verandah that curved around two sides of the house, put the sweater that was on the chair and sank on the rocking chair, finally giving way to her fatigue. Then her thoughts changed into her life today. The shrill of Traffic were replaced by chirping of squirrels and rustling of small rodents in the bushes around the yard. She doesn't understand how people would say these kinds of place were quiet. While she was surrounded by insects sounds, roosters, horses nearby, some cats. But yet the familiar night sounds didn't bring a secure feeing. There was too much depending on her.

She sighed, feeling the weight of her responsibility and Questions started to appear one by one in her mind Their logging business... how will she make it grow? Ryouga Hibiki.. something is awfully strange about him... Kasumi giggling when she found out she met Ranma Saotome... And Ranma... Saotome... Prince of Sakura country, Ryouga had called him. She thought of the arrogant set of his dark pigtailed-head, felt the crackling of energy that emanated from his powerful frame, and shivered a little, although her sweater gave her ample protection from the chill of the evening. She gazed into the sky and saw his face, trying to erase his face... He wasn't for her, or course. He wasn't her kind of man. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Meanwhile...

Not so far away, a man on a brown horse with a binoculars in his hand appeared beside the tree. He used his binoculars and looked at the way of the house of the Tendous. He smiled, _there she is... resting on the rocking chair._ He focus his binoculars on the woman. He smiled but his smile faded when he heard a sound. He looked at the direction and saw a woman with brown long hair and riding a white horse.

"What are you doing here Ranchan?" asked the woman.

Ranma sighed, This is the reason why he hated the old man... He got himself a fiancee even he doesn't want to have one. _Although the one on the verandah is not that bad..._ he turned to look at the house again. He doesn't know why He is so attracted to that woman. _and she's supposed to be my fiancee..._ She's simple but there's something about her. "What do you want Ukyou?" he asked, frowning. Then he felt Ukyou took the binoculars, before he could react.

Ukyou already saw the woman. "Who is she?" she asked, giving back the binoculars to Ranma, obviously she is jealous.

Ranma tried to calm his self, "Nothing, she's just Akane Tendou.. the owner of the Logging business-"

"Ahh.. so is she our next victim?" Ukyou asked, interrupting him. "are you keeping your eyes on her because, she may trespass against your property and cut your poor trees?" she asked, Ranma didn't say anything. "Why don't you hire an investigator then?" she asked, still looking at her fiance. "and spend time with me, your fiancee?"

"I want to investigate on my own" he said, glaring at her. "Besides, you are not my fiancee. I didn't even pick you up when we were kids" he said, sharply. "My dad ask me to choose, I didn't choose you. I choose Okonomiyaki" he said,

Ukyou smirked, walking towards the horse and ride on it, "Whatever Ranchan. Your Father engaged you to me and that's final" she said, "oh yeah before I forgot, your mother wants you early today" she said, then she nudge one spurred heel into the brown horse and put a slight pressure on the reins. The horse wheeled around sharply and broke into the light canter.

Ranma frowned as he watched her go. He shook his head and continued to look at Akane. _Akane Tendou... Why do I feel this way... for you? _he asked himself,

Little does Ranma know...

Ryouga could see him, he smirked, "Ohh... Ranma Saotome is interested with my boss" he said, then smiled, "It's pay back time Ranma... you think you always get what you want" he said, then he looked at Akane laying on the chair. "This time, I'll beat ya... Akane will be mine and you will lose for the first time... and pay"

**  
**So How is it:P  
See ya next time!  
I know you have a LOT LOT QUESTIONS!  
So just stay tuned for more chapters :P

Thank you's: Tomoko-chan, Kristin-a-dette, hikaranko, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Darth Hawk 32 (It's a fanfic and that is why I am asking for pre-readers), UnkNowN, and CleverWitch

**Don't forget to read my newly one-shot fanfic called: Ranma's Birthday Wish! and don't forget to visit my Ranma and Akane page! The url is located in my profile page :D**


	3. Akane, Ranma's true fiancée

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

Wow... thank you for all the people who reviewed, emailed me and messaged me :) definitely will continue this! Thank yous are at the bottom... also, I am still asking for a PRE-READER... so just email me ok? or just add me on YM (Yahoo messenger) my sign in name is akanesaotome214 thanks!

Btw... Since this is a fiction so, I don't know about the place... if there is no "such place" then remember the place and the characters are not for real :P

_Ryouga could see him, he smirked, "Ohh... Ranma Saotome is interested with my boss" he said, then smiled, "It's pay back time Ranma... you think you always get what you want" he said, then he looked at Akane laying on the chair. "This time, I'll beat ya... Akane will be mine and you will lose for the first time... and pay"_

**Chapter 3: Akane, Ranma's true fiancée.**

The Sun was steaming in her window the next morning when Akane opened her eyes and started to swing herself from bed. Then she paused, hesitating, and snuggled back under the covers for a few more delicious moments of sleep. This is one of the things she like about the place, the bed she was using is the masters' bed, and it's cold. She was about to fall in deep sleep when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the door and saw Kasumi peeking it.

"Akane? are you not going to the bank?" she asked,

Akane groaned, "Do I really have to go there?" she asked, frustrated but she already sat up on the bed.

"Yes. You have to convince them that they have to extend the loan for this house, Akane" Kasumi said,

Akane yawned and stretched luxuriously. she started to think about the day ahead. She should go over some accounts, check on repair parts of the jammers, maybe talk to Ryouga to get some clues about the business. She stood up, picked some clothes and went to the bathroom to take an early wake-up bath. Then, after she changed her nighties to her jeans and brown blouse, she sat on the chair and started to eat.

"Akane dear, are you going to use the car today?" she asked,

Akane looked outside the window and spotted their horses. "I was wondering Oneechan, can I go to the bank using a horse for transportation?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Why of course Akane, many are doing that so I think it's okay."

Minutes later...

Akane entered the corral gate and approached one horse. Reaching out to pat the horse, Akane suddenly knew what she would do. Maybe she can work at the same time she can have fun. As she ride on the horse, she kept thinking if she could visit this forbidden place that people are talking about. The forest of the great Ranma Saotome. The cherry blossom country. She wants to make sure whether there might actually a danger of straying over his line. As the horse started to move, Akane remembered Ranma's aura of strength, his calm authority. _The prince of the Sakura country._ Akane shook her head as thoughts clear them from her mind. Why is she thinking about Ranma Saotome now? She shakes her head again, She certainly didn't want to see him again- one exposure.. is enough.

She continued to saddled the horse, into the horse trailer, and the two of them were soon bouncing faster along the graveled road. Within an hour, she pulled off on the shoulder and unloaded the horse, running her hand along the animal's neck and smiling at her obvious eagerness to get going. The horse understood her master and just waited for her to ride her again. A few minutes, Akane stepped into the stirrup and swung up into the saddle as the horse started eagerly along the trail.

Akane raised her chin, sniffing the breeze that was laden with the strong, sweet scent of trees, feeling it play across her face. If Yuka and Sayuri would see her now, they would never believe it! She felt wild and free. _Does this mean I am liking it here? or.. because of him?_ she shakes her head again and continued to saddle. But that did not stop her from thinking about him...

In front of the Bank...

Deep in thoughts, she did not notice a man she passed by holding a phone.

"She's here.. Sir... She's riding a horse, I think she's going to the bank for a personal interview"

"Good Job..."

After a few minutes,

Akane sighed, as she exited the bank. _What kind of a fool are you Akane? It's Sunday! Banks are close on Sundays! Unless you have a personal interview but noooo.. you did not ask for a schedule!_ Akane slapped her forehead, and then she rode the horse and left the bank. Unoticed, a man in a horse too followed her quietly.

Because of deep thoughts again, even as a martial artist she didn't noticed a man following her.

Ranma smiled, he was glad that his horse was trained for these type of things. He needed this to catch unwanted loggers in his forest but that's the only use. Now, he could see that it's very very useful. Not far away, he could see Akane look so beautiful, her slender body clad in a brown blouse of thin cotton and tight jeans, sitting erect, responsive to her horse's movement. The sun shinning down on her, and the wind blew her face which caused her hair to fly, making her looking like a lovely princess in Ranma's sight. _God.. why did you made a lovely logging girl?_ he frowned, then he felt his heart beating. _And she's supposed to be my fiancée... _But all his admiration died when he saw her entering the forbidden forest... his forest. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me.. Ms.Tendou... you're planning to ruin my forest..."

Inside the forest...

Akane entered and gasped, seeing the forest. Beautiful healthy big pines, apples, maples and spruce, birds flying freely, racoons running. Fruits such as apples were hanging on the trees. "No wonder He wants to protect them" she whispered. She rode silently and went deeper into the forest, then she gasped seeing a very clear river on the center of the forest. She smiled, "Wow... what a lovely place... I've never seen... such a place like this before... it's like a fairytale place..." then she unloaded her horse and was about to touch a beautiful Poinsettia.

"Christmas is Approaching, destroying them would be a crime"

Akane turned slowly toward the voice watching her intently from the shelter of the trees. "Do not worry I am not going to destroy them" she said, but her heart started to beat fast. She is also hoping that he did not see the quick flush on her cheeks at the sight of him.

"Oh?" Ranma asked, as he urged his horse from the shadows and brought him to a halt at her side. He was scowling, his aqua eyes less than friendly. "Why are you here?" he asked, "or maybe you want to see the scene before the crime?" His lips were pressed in a thin line as he looked away from her face at the poinsettia flower beside her.

The sharpness of his tone brought the swift rise of blood to her cheeks and she became defensive. "I am sorry if you feel that way, you can't stop advancement forever. People have to have jobs, and a place to live... and in my crew that means Logging" she said,

"advancement" The way he said the word, it was almost a curse. His cold aqua eyes raked over her face and traveled down the length of her body. leaving her with a feeling of angry resentment. She forced herself to meet his open judgment with studied coolness, mortified to find an heightened awareness of his violent presence mixed with her anger.

Akane spoke fast to cover her confusion and to break the tension that was rising between them. She doesn't feel liking an argument now. As a matter of fact, this was His place and he has the right... every right. "I'm not an monster Mr.Saotome, Trees will grow again you know?" she asked,

"They'll never look like this again in our lifetime" he said, grimly. "I don't like to see my land Shattered. As long as I can help it, my land won't be logged, by you or anyone else!" Ranma's voice increased.

Akane flinched at the hardness of his words, "We're not talking about your land Mr.Saotome" she retorted. "Surely you don't imagine you can keep loggers off other land-we have every right to log in some places. We have the rights!" Akane yelled back,

Ranma's eyes glinted with anger. "I can slow you down Ms.Tendou, and make damned sure you don't stray." he said, ending it with a smirk.

Akane crossed her arms, "Whoa You're right about that Mr.Saotome, I heard that you are setting yourself up as a one-man vigilante committee?" she asked, stung by his interference that she would steal his forest. "Isn't it a little presumptuous to try to stop advancement?" she asked,

"Is that what you call it?" One black eyebrow lifted in mock inquiry. "And this is the best of all possible worlds?" he asked, Akane controlled her angry and looked away. Ranma shrugged as a dark shadow of feat flickered in his eyes, and for an instant his body lost its hard flexibility. "Whatever" he said, he was about to ride his horse when he heard Akane said something,

"How about a truce?"

"How about a truce?" Akane forced a smile and look at him, _Pride cannot get what you want. Ranma Saotome can get what you want. _Although she didn't expect what Ranma will do next, she was glad Ranma accepted it.

She saw his eyes soften, "Fine." he approached Akane a little closer. "That's fine with me. You can start by calling me Ranma" he gave her a genuine smile "Let me tie the horses" he said,

As Akane handed him the reins, his hand brushed against hers and she couldn't suppress a slight shiver. She gazed up at him, catching her breath. She hadn't realize how tall he was and he looks so handsome with those aqua eyes of his. Yes it's true he is handsome, but he's more handsome up close. She avoided the sight of his muscles showing where his shirt opened, looking hastily at his face with the hard aqua eyes that held her hazel eyes. She couldn't read those eyes, although she suspected there was a war going on behind their steady gaze.

For a moment longer his hand touched hers, a moment longer than was necessary. Hastily she snatched her hand away, but the memory of his touch was imprinted on her tingling skin and she was surprised at how cold her hand suddenly felt away from his. Feeling a little unsteady, she walked away from him toward a fallen log. She could feel his eyes watching every moment, and she knew she was walking awkwardly, trying to minimize the swinging of her hips. Then Akane felt a rush of anger. How dare he try to intimidate her! It was the same old masculine ploy! The evaluate glance, the knowing look, all designed to make her feel defenseless and self-conscious. The budding relationship she had felt faded into resentment.

She turned to face him and snapped on him, "Do you want to continue the philosophical discussion about me raping the environment?" she challenged, then her face grow warm.

Ranma lifted one eyebrow in mock surprise, "That's your word Ms.Tendou and not mine. I hoped we might talk about something else... besides business-yours or mine" He approached her and sat beside her. Although Ranma could see Akane starring at his big strong arms and was thinking of how would they feel gently caressing him, He just smiled and again looked at her, not blinking.

"B-Believe me" Akane said, quickly. "I'd like to talk about something else. It seems I've done nothing but to talk about logging ever since I came here" she said,

"It must be tough" Ranma said with a nod, "stepping on a man's job that you don't know" he said, added.

Akane glared at him when he emphasized the word 'man' but what surprised her, she responded calmly, "I was forced to take it, and since I am a kind of woman who tries everything... so yes I did accept it."

"Well you could always quit" Ranma said,

Akane gasped, "I can't quit! I am not a quitter! I am a martial artist!" she yelled, stung by how easily he dismissed her dilemma. "and An awful lot of people depends on me too!"

"Ahh yeah like that Ryouga..." Ranma said, rolling his eyes. "But you know-you don't really expect to finish out of the season" he said,

"OF COURSE I DO!" Akane yelled,

Ranma without thinking he reached one hand toward her face gently on her right cheek, running along her collarbone. "Even if you could handle them, which you can't... and convince the company to let you stay in business, you still couldn't make it. You're gorgeous, sexy woman, someone will come along and marry you." he said, huskily.

The touch of his finger was sending shivers all the way down her spine. though she tried to ignore it. "What's got to do with it?" she asked, and _why are you letting this guy touch you Akane! In High school NONE of them touch you... NONE! So why are you giving him the right! Punch him! Kick him! Booted him into the sky!_ But she didn't do anything, just continued her words "...don't you think a woman can be married and run a business?" she asked, _Now where did those words came from! _Why is she talking about marriage now.

Ranma chuckled, "Not a real woman. One that cares about her husband and kids" He made a statement with such calm assurance that she felt her earlier anger returning, responding to the sensitivity that was apparently only a reflection of her own desire.

In a quick, fluid motion, she rose from the log and stood glaring down at him. "Spoken like a true Casanova. All woman should be interested in is cooking, cleaning and jumping into the bed!" she yelled,

He grinned at her. "I don't care whether she can cook and clean"

"Oh! a pervert no less!" Akane yelled,

Ranma rose from the log and stood in front of her, hands resting lightly on her shoulders as he looked into her angry face. "All I meant is that you're beautiful, desirable. A man would want all of you. He wouldn't want to share you. Can't we forget that damned logging business?"

Akane shivered slightly under the pressure of his hands on her shoulders, feeling a warm rush creeping down her back. "S-Sure... as long as you don't do anything to try to stop me" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Now, about our other problem-"

Akane blinked, she's calm now. "We have another problem?" she asked, trying to counteract the effect his touch was having on her unloyal pulse.

"Yes. Our problem is-When can we have dinner?"

Akane looked at him in surprise. Just what was he hoping to achieve over dinner? She walks away from him and loaded her horse. Then she looked down unto his face. She couldn't read his expression. "I don't know if that's a good idea" she said, slowly. "I rather thought you saw me as an enemy" she finished.

"Of course" Ranma said, giving his most charming smile to her. "But a lovely enemy and you should never get too far away from an enemy, perhaps you can't convert one to a real friend-but at least you know what she's up to" he said, smiling.

Akane shrugged, not admitting even to herself that she was glad she would see him soon. "All right. I'd like dinner. We can consider it an exercise in mutual surveillance." she said,

He smiled again and for an instant his face looked young and vulnerable. "Tomorrow. Pick you up at five. We're got a long way to go" he said,

After a few minutes,

Ranma riding his horse, he took out his phone and called someone.

At the Saotome's Mansion...

His mother greeted him, "Your private detective is here. Tell me my son... is there a problem?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "No Mother... I am just trying to get to know someone" he said,

"Why do you need a detective then?" she asked, "Is it serious?"

Ranma nodded, "Very serious"

A few more minutes...

The detective presented an envelop and give it to Ranma, "These are the in formations you want sir. All the papers that you need to know Ms.Tendou"

Ranma smiled, and started to read the information. "According here, She was reputed at the most beautiful girl in Fuurinkan High" he said, the detective nodded. "and she enters the school everyday to fight her suitors.. Interesting" he said, reading more about her.

"She's the youngest of the Tendous, a martial artist... at the age of 16, she became the heir of the anything goes martial arts.. she was about to get engaged with someone but she was stood up"

Ranma nodded, flipping some of the pages that contains the information of Akane. "This rule was released because of Kunou Tatewaki and now the husband of her sister Nabiki Kunou" he said, looking at some of the young pictures and teenage pictures of Akane. "Man she looks tomboy" he chuckled.

"Tomboy but lovely Sir"

Ranma glared at his detective. "I am the only one who'll say she's lovely ok?" he said, becoming defensive

"uh.. yes sir..."

Ranma continued to look at the pictures. "Did she already fell in love?" he asked,

"She had a crush back then, with her Brother-in-law... Toufou Ono, the husband of her elder sister Kasumi Ono"

"hmm..."

"Due to the early death of her mother, Ms. Tendou never learnt the basic of housework. Therefore, she is unable to cook nor do any other usual household chores without it turning into a disaster"

Ranma blinked, "Really?" Then he remembered what he just said to Akane. That it doesn't matter if she can't cook or clean. He smiled and shakes his head. Then he looked at the detective. "Thanks for these" he said, standing up. "Oh by the way, keep watching on her and on Ryouga. I don't know why... but I have a funny feeling... about Ryouga ok?"

The detective nodded, and left the mansion.

"What's that?" Ranma's mother asked,

"Mom... can I date someone...other than Ucchan?" he asked,

"I guess so.. you're a guy after all.. but why the sudden interest and who is this girl?" she asked,

"The girl I stood before, Akane Tendou.. the daughter of Soun and Kimiko Tendou. My True Fiancée."

**  
**Ehehehe... bye bye :P  
See ya next time!  
I know you have a LOT LOT QUESTIONS!  
So just stay tuned for more chapters :P

oh by the way, the reason why Ranma did not call Akane "Uncute" because they are older already here and he was raised.. different :P like I said this is an alternate Ranma 1/2 Universe :P

Thank you's: AnimeObsessionFantasy and Sieg1308

**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them please email me so that I can upload it for you :D**


	4. Dinner date, Can this be Love?

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

Wow... thank you for all the people who reviewed, emailed me and messaged me :) definitely will continue this! Thank yous are at the bottom... also, I am still asking for a PRE-READER... so just email me ok? or just add me on YM (Yahoo messenger) my sign in name is akanesaotome214 thanks!

Btw... Since this is a fiction so, I don't know about the place... if there is no "such place" then remember the place and the characters are not for real :P

_"Mom... can I date someone...other than Ucchan?" he asked,  
__"I guess so.. you're a guy after all.. but why the sudden interest and who is this girl?" she asked,  
__"The girl I stood before, Akane Tendou.. the daughter of Soun and Kimiko Tendou. My True Fiancée."_

**Chapter 4: Dinner date, Can this be Love?**

Akane straightly went home after she and Ranma met at the sakura's forest. She totally forgot about the jammer stuff, but remembered it when she unsaddled the horse. She sighed and decided to do it this week. Right now, she just wants to go to her bedroom and sleep for the rest of the day, or maybe dream about Mr.Ranma Saotome. That thought made her uneasy. Why is she thinking about Ranma? or worst.. day dream about him!

As she walked toward their house, she noticed a strange pickup parked in front of the door. Idly she wondered who was visiting; probably Toufou-san, for he misses his lovely wife. Just then, a sexy woman with purple long hair ran from the veranda, arms outstretched. "Akane! You came early! Shampoo thought Akane be out for long!" The hug she gave Akane was unfeigned and unabashedly exuberant.

"Shampoo!" Akane gave a shout of joy. She can't believe it! Her chinese friend came to visit her in their province. Shampoo and her became best friends when shampoo appeared in Nerima and looking for someone to kill. She became a temporary nurse in Toufou's clinic, but because she is a martial artist, Akane and her became one of the best of friends. Sometimes, Shampoo goes to the Doujou to train Akane. After a year, Moouse... Shampoo's suitor came to Japan too, after a few months... Shampoo gave up looking for that someone and engaged herself to moouse. "What are you doing here? are you with Moouse?" she asked,

"Shampoo got tired of waiting for best friend Akane to come to Neko-hanten. Then Akane's father told Shampoo, Akane in ranch. So when Shampoo had a break.. Shampoo asked great-grandma if Shampoo can visit Best friend Akane!"

Arm in arm, the two women walked toward the house. Shampoo's purple hair contrasting with Akane's blue hair.

When both are inside the house, Akane and Shampoo sat on their coach. "So what's up Shampoo?" Akane asked,

Shampoo's eyes glowing with excitement. "Shampoo and Moouse decided to get married. Shampoo hope Akane will be there..." she said,

Akane gasped, "W-Wow! T-That was fast... When will this wedding be-"

Shampoo interrupted Akane, "next month, Akane promise... Akane be there" she said, clasping her friend's hands.

"I wouldn't miss it, Shampoo" Akane said, smiling.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Kasumi brought some teas in front of them, and told them that Moouse left because he had to buy something but he'll be back.

"Thank you Kasumi-san" Shampoo said, sipping her tea, "Thank God for technology, Moouse's eyes okay now" she said, smiling.

"I am happy for you, but.. where did you get money for his operation?" Akane asked,

Shampoo smiled, "From person I look in Japan" she said, smiling evilly. "Shampoo found her last week, but she does not want to fight. She told Shampoo to give money instead at first, shampoo don't want too but is good cause... for moouse" she said, smiling.

"Well I am happy for you then Shampoo, plus not only that... I am glad that you don't have to kill this person anymore... I really don't want you to kill someone" Akane said, then she sips her coffee.

"So... Kasumi-san said you met a very hot man" Shampoo said, giggling.

Akane frowned, "Hot? more like a rude and insensitive jerk" she said, with anger in her voice.

Shampoo sipped some tea then smiled at Akane, "Sound like Akane Ideal guy" she said,

Akane thought of those intense blue eyes and the enigmatic looks he had given her. He had seemed confident that she would accept his invitation for tomorrow. And perhaps the reason to feel confident. Every woman in that place dreamed about him. _Ideal guy? perhaps.. set aside his damn attitude..._

"Earth to Akane?" Shampoo asked, snapping her fingers in front of Akane. "Akane needed to come back to earth" she added,

"... Well he seems arrogant to me" Akane said, admitted. "Like he wasn't used to any problems when it came to women" she added,

Shampoo blinked, "My moouse?" she asked,

Akane blinked, "No.. not moouse... Ranma Saotome" she said,

Shampoo blinked twice. "Ranma Saotome?" she asked, Akane nodded. "...is the person I want to kill before" she added,

"Huh?"

"Strange..."

"Yeah..."

Then Kasumi interrupted them again saying moouse is back, Shampoo had to go. "Shampoo be back this week" she said, she gave her friend one last hug and they both run towards the door. Akane waved her hands on Moouse, who gave her a salute and a wink, then after a few seconds the pick-up disappeared in front of their house.

And so tomorrow came...

Akane deliberated a long time over her clothes for dinner with Ranma, choosing first one outfit, then discarding it in favor of another. She finally decided on raw silk trousers, whose icy whiteness was perfect foil for the soft texture of her transparent but pink blouse with matching white shirt. With the outfit, she wore pink earrings that had been Nabiki's present on her seventeenth birthday. Surveying herself critically in the full-length mirror, Akane wondered what Ranma would think when he saw her that evening. Her soft blue hair, her big hazel eyes shone brilliantly. Her generous mouth, lightly glossed, curved in a half-smile; she looked self-confident, sophisticated, very much of woman of the world. She hoped Ranma couldn't see through the facade!

Akane blushed, Why all of the sudden she thinks what will Ranma has to say with her outfit? Why all of the sudden she wants to be beautiful in front of her enemy? Why all of the sudden she wanted to be a woman of the world? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an engine outside in the driveway and then murmur of voices. Her heart beating fast. But she didn't leave the room yet, she waited for someone to call her. Softly she took out her Beautiful crossover d'Orsay with a feminine peek-a-boo toe shoes. A 3-heel white and black shoes, that she bought before she came here.

Outside...

"Welcome to our House Ranma Saotome" Kasumi said, smiling.

Ranma blushed with embarrassment, actually the fact that he knows Kasumi knows him not just as the prince of the sakura country but the guy who stood up her sister in the past made him uneasy. Though, he force himself to bow at her and took his seat, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Mr.Saotome. Past is already past. Don't you agree?" Kasumi said, smiling. Ranma just nodded. "I'll get Akane-"

"Um..."

Kasumi looked at him, "Yes?"

"Does.. Akane.. know... I was the man.. who stood-" he stopped when he saw Kasumi shakes her head. "Okay..."

"We all know, except her... and it's not our job to tell her everything.. it's yours" she said, smiling. Ranma nervously nodded. "I'll get her now" she said, Ranma nodded again.

Ranma waited nervously at the living room, his eyes roaming around the small but elegant house, every now and then he is wiping his sweat with his handkerchief. He hopes and pray that Akane will like his attire. That Akane would be attracted to him... after all, for the first time he spent preparing himself for almost 2 hours...

When Akane entered the living room and saw Ranma waiting for her, she was doubly glad that she had taken such care in dressing. She was unprepared for the man who stood before her, resplendent in a burgundy shirt and well cut pants, He wore Lucchese boots. He looked so handsome it nearly took her breath away. Ranma smiled and she thought she detected a sardonic gleam in his deep blue eyes.

"...I wondered if you'd wear a dress. Or if you had one. But you certainly look beautiful in pants" His vitality filled the room, assailing her senses, almost overpowering in its intensity.

Akane managed a indignant glare, "I didn't know a dress was one of your conditions"

Ranma chuckled and approached Akane, then he handed her the roses. "I am sorry-I was rude" he said, "You look very beautiful Ms.Akane Tendou" he said, taking one of Akane's hand and kissed it.

Akane felt electricity when it happen but after that she gave him a forced smile, _A true Casanova indeed_, she said to herself in her mind. "Thanks for the roses, let me give these to Kasumi" she said, she approached her sister and gave her the roses, Kasumi smiled and said she'll put them in a vase. Akane said thanks to her.

"Shall we Ms.Tendou?" Ranma asked, taking her arm and steering her toward the door.

Akane still thinking of what Ranma did earlier, _He didn't sound sorry. _She thought, _He sounded smug and very much in charge of the situation._ She added, but she let Ranma drag her out of her own house.

Stepping unto the veranda, she saw the silver metallic Mercedes-Benz S Class sedan 2007 pulled up in front of the door. She smiled up at him sweetly, "I'm surprised you didn't arrive in a Land Rover. Isn't a Mercedes a little effete for your Marlboro Man Image?"

Ranma blinked, "Marlboro?" he blinked.

Akane sighed, "forget what I said..."

Ranma scratched his head and shrugged then he opened the door for her. She settled into the soft seat of the Mercedes and waited as he slid in behind the wheel. As the car purred along the driveway toward the graveled road, Ranma murmured. "Maybe we can consider that we've both got our digs in and enjoy the evening?" he asked,

"Fine with me" Akane said, she glanced at his profile with its strong nose and powerful chin. Then her eyes traveled along his strong arms and stopped at Ranma's strong and competent hands on the wheel, she didn't know why but she felt stirring of pleasure. A woman could feel safe, protected with a man like this, even a martial artist woman like her. Ranma quickly glanced at her, he felt her eyes on him. Akane abruptly turned her eyes to the road. This was a man she might need protection from, and she better.. BETTER remember it!

Ranma broke the silence. "How about a dinner in Tokyo?" he asked, "There's nothing much in restaurant any closer" he added,

Akane gasped, "But it will take us an two hours to go there" she said,

Ranma smiled, "With this car, it will only take an hour and thirty minutes" he said, then he smirked. "Why? are you in a hurry?" he asked, gave her a teasing smile.

"O-Of course not" Akane said, she hoped she sounded poised and in control. "It's just that I am not used to going such distances for dinner. In Nerima we'd usually just walk around the block" she added,

"Yes" he said, as they turned towards the highway. "You must find it a lot different in our place... Do you ever think of going back?" he asked, even though he was in a conversation, his eyes were on the road.

"A lot..." Akane said, sighing. "I miss my babies in the Doujou.. my students. I miss my everyday jogging... but every time I remember how my grandparents love the house and the business.. it makes me stop thinking about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"The House, The Ranch, the Business.. we might lose them"

"You mean, there's a a lot of mortgage on your place? That's a lot responsibility for such a lovely shoulders"

"I am a martial artist. I can do it... all I need is time" Akane said, frowning. She really didn't want to talk about her problems anymore. "Anyway, what about you? You were a martial artist before right?"

Ranma nodded, "I am still a martial artist, so you're safe with me" he said, a little humor coming out of his mouth. But before Akane could retort. "I am still in training, but when money can handle the things, I usually let my money work on me... besides, money is not really important" he said,

"Maybe not for you, but it is important for other people..." Akane said, sighing. "What kind of martial arts you're in?"

"The Anything goes Martial arts-" Ranma stopped before he could spill everything. He stopped the car when the light turned red. He looked at Akane, her eyes widening. "I.. I mean, that's your arts right?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "Yes... but I was asking about yours... not mine"

"Um... I am.. studying Kempo..."

Akane smiled, "Like me, I am studying Kempo... and It's anything goes martial arts" she said, then the car started to move again. "Do you do katas?" Akane asked,

Ranma smiled "Yes..."

Talking about Martial arts, they both see different sides of themselves, both became comfortable with each other as they share their experiences. Ranma found more about Akane's suitors in high school. They both chuckled at Akane's story about Tatewaki Kunou, and how she beat hundreds of guys just for five minutes. Akane also found more about Ranma's terrifying training, such as the cat's fist. The time went so quickly that was almost surprised when they reached Tokyo and turned into the parking lot of the Hotel Okura.

They followed the hostess to a private alcove and Akane looked around with delight. The decor was opulent, with deep plush carpeting and polished wood glowing in the soft candlelight. Ranma smiled as she open the large menu.

"Is this a western restaurant in Tokyo?" Akane asked Ranma

Ranma blinked, "You are a Tokyo girl... and you have never encountered this place?" he asked,

"Well.. not in expensive places like this" Akane said, "So what should I order" she gasped and almost dropped the menu. "R-Roast Beef... 5,565 yen... Lobster dinner... 5,000 yen... Moonlight dinner.. 6,000 yen... One grilled oyster on the half shell with ponzu sauce.. 1000 yen... R-Ranma.. these are..." Akane gulped.

Ranma smiled, "May I suggest steak?" he asked, "You can't go wrong with steak" he added, as he grabbed the large menu from Akane's trembling hands.

But Akane felt Ranma's smugness again. "You may suggest of course... but that oyster grilled looks very good. So I'll have that" she said,

Ranma shot her a quick glance, responding to the challenge in her voice. "I've certainly no objection if it will make you feel more - in command. Isn't that the objective with feminist ladies?" he asked,

"I don't think so," Akane said, "It's merely that I think I know what I want to eat perhaps a little better than you do" she said,

"...Or you want to make a point" he said softly. His eyes held hers across the table.

"Perhaps it's merely that you're not used to women with minds of their own," she retorted, forcing her eyes away from his.

"Oh I've seen a few ladies such as you describe" Ranma said, coolly.

_Casanova indeed. _Akane thought.

Then both of them didn't say anything. The uncomfortable silence growing between them was broken by the wine steward bringing the bottle of champagne. He poured liquid into long steamed glasses. Akane watched the bubbles drift to the surface, then raised her glass to meet Ranma's silent toast. She took a sip, smiling as the bursting bubbles tickled her nose, and tried to shake off the feeling that threatened to dampen her enjoyment of the evening.

Still no words after that...

Their food came. As they ate, theconversation flowed easily, the uncomfortable beginning apparently forgotten. Akane soon felt relaxed and when they had sipped the last of the champagne, she was feeling as mellow as drowsy summer afternoon. Perhaps she had misjudged Ranma. He was charming companion and she could certainly understand his love for his mountain country. She felt the same way.

She was surprised though when he turned the conversation back to logging. "I appreciate your cooperation of not cutting the old trees and I'll have my men in immediately to make a fence for you to know where is my boundary and where is yours" he said, his slight smile might have been meant to take the sting out of his words. "Just so there are no mistakes"

Akane jumped back almost as though she had been struck. Lulled by the feeling of intimacy that had developed between them, she felt almost betrayed by his obsession with her logging. It was as though he had deliberately forced her to lower her defenses only to attack. _Well Mr.Saotome... Too bad... I am a Martial artist.. I know an attack when I see one..._

"Look," she said, hotly. "No one is going to steal your trees! Alright! give me a credit for some integrity!"

Ranma sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time there's been some straying done" he said softly, as though regretting the shattering of the mood.

"The Line is clearly marked," she answered coldly. "I won't destroy your beautiful country. Period" she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"That's good enough" Ranma said, "I think we have to head back.. you're almost drunk..." he said,

"H-Hey.. we are in Tok-yo right?" she asked, "Can we visit my family?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "As much as I want to grant your request... with your situation right now.. we can't" he said,

"I am not drunk..."

"... and it's getting late" Ranma said,

Soon they were driving back to the province, enveloped with a tense silence. Akane, stealing a glance at his set of lips, couldn't suppress a feeling that he might be right. Business... Logging business is not for her... but her family depends on her...

After a few more minutes, they were back in the Tendou's ranch. Ranma drew the Mercedes up by the veranda and walked around the car to open her door, still silent. As he walked her to the the front door, she knew she would soon escape this uncomfortable evening.

"Thank you for the dinner" Akane murmured, one hand on the doorknob. She wanted to open the door and escape his unwelcome presence, but something compelled her to stand looking up into his face. Ranma stood immobile starring down at her, not answering. His lips were set in a hard line and he seemed to be holding himself in check by a supreme effort of will. Akane felt the vibration emanating from his taut body, the impression of controlled face, and an uneasy tremor swept through her. Why was he looking at her like that, as though he couldn't look away?

Without warning, like a prince... in her dream, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Eyes to Eyes. Though Akane could see Ranma was like fighting an internal battle, debating to continue this or not, with a muttered oath, he pulled her more towards her. Crushing her against his hard chest. Akane gasped as his dark head lowered to hers. Surprise held her motionless as his mouth captured her lips, forcing open their softness, ravaging the sweetness of her mouth with his probing tongue.

Akane was beyond thought, beyond surprise. Without conscious volition, her hands went to pull his head closer, entangling themselves in the profusion of his dark hair. Mindlessly, she gave herself up to his embrace. Ahh What was happening to Akane Tendou? Isn't she supposed to be a guy hater? But she can't stop. Her mouth ceased all resistance, opening her lips more allowing Ranma to taste her. She heard his heavy breathing and the warm, masculine scent of him enveloped her. For a moment there was nothing but the two of them. melded together, in a world of soft, scented darkness.

Suddenly with a harsh groan, he push her away from him. Akane felt the hardness of the door at her back. Her eyes closed, waiting for Ranma to kiss her again. But it never happen. She open her eyes gently and saw Ranma closing the door of his Mercedes, then the Mercedes move and he was gone.

Shaken, Akane stood waiting for her racing pulse to slow down and for her breathing to ease. Anger, mixed with inexplicable feeling of loss, welled up in her throat, and she felt the sting of unshed tears. How dare He kiss her like that? elicit a wild response and then leave without even a courtesy of a word! Then she remembered her high school days... how men fought to the fullest... in order to date her... then her anti-guys movement. Akane Tendou the Guy hater! Respondent so easily to the kiss of the prince.. Ranma Saotome. She remembered how she returned the kiss... she surrendered... she SURRENDERED! And what was the response of Mr.Saotome! An escape! No words... Push her away and escape!

Perhaps that was his way of showing her what he thought of independent women. He was showing her how easily he could overcome her principles with a kiss. Akane's tears fell on her face. Maybe Ranma doesn't really like her, maybe he was testing her... challenging her and now she had lost. He must be laughing now at how easy it had been.

Meanwhile...

At the Road, Ranma stopped his car and looked at his trembling hands. That was fast... and it scared the hell out of him. He had never been this bold to anyone he dated. Nor at his fiancee... Ukyou. "She must be thinking how pervert I am now... and doesn't want to see me ever again" Ranma said, he couldn't calm down. His heart beat is still fast from the kiss that Akane and he have shared. There.. was something.. in there... could it be that he wasn't just attracted to Akane? M-Maybe... He's already falling for her?

"C-Can this be.. love?" Ranma asked, holding his chest where his heart located, "Am I not just attracted to her? B-But.. I.. am..in love with her?" he asked, himself. He closed his eyes and saw Akane smiling at him. "God.. what is this feeling? I can't calm myself..."

Akane's bedroom...

Akane threw herself in the bed and cried over there..

"I don't want to see that Jerk Saotome EVER EVER AGAIN!" she yelled, "I hate you Ranma Saotome! I hate you!"

Uh.. oh...  
See ya next time!  
I know you have a LOT LOT QUESTIONS!  
So just stay tuned for more chapters :P

Shampoo will not be Ranma's fiancee here because, Ranma will not defeat Shampoo in this story :P  
Shampoo only became Ranma's fiancee because of the law right:P

oh by the way, the reason why Ranma did not call Akane "Uncute" because they are older already here and he was raised.. different :P like I said this is an alternate Ranma 1/2 Universe :P

Thank you's: f-zelda, WiNd, saviek, Priestess Kohana, AnimeObsessionFantasy and Shika's Soul

**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them please email me so that I can upload it for you :D**


	5. Ranma's Secret

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

Wow... thank you for all the people who reviewed, emailed me and messaged me :) definitely will continue this! Thank yous are at the bottom... also, I am still asking for a PRE-READER... so just email me ok? or just add me on YM (Yahoo messenger) my sign in name is akanesaotome214 thanks!

Btw... Since this is a fiction so, I don't know about the place... if there is no "such place" then remember the place and the characters are not for real :P

_"C-Can this be.. love? Am I not just attracted to her? B-But.. I.. am..in love with her?" _

_"I hate you Ranma Saotome! I hate you!"_

**Chapter 5: Ranma's Secret**

The Serenity of her bedroom was a comfort, and the sight of it all- her newly covered bed with its organdy cream bedspread, the matching curtains swaying softly by the open window, the reading light casting a soft glow over the sheepskin rug-made it seem a badly needed refuge. She crossed to the window and looked out into the night sky. With no competiting lights, the stars burst in brilliant explosions from the black velvet sky. Her drunken state was forgotten but the situation still lingers her mind. Even though she is angry at Mr.Prince... she couldn't help it but to get worried. Was Ranma driving home in this starlit darkness or had he already reached the shelter of his house? Was he thinking of her, of how he breached her defenses so quickly and so thoroughly? Was he smugly thinking he had taught her a lesson? That man is still in charge and not woman?

Abruptly she turned from the window and begun to undress. Thinking of what happen back there, making herself more angry than ever. "What a kind of a male is he! He has no respect. Damn him!" she said, throwing her dress on the center and cried. "maybe right now he's laughing at me. Maybe right now he is thinking of how good I pretended to be strong! But- But I did not pretend! He-He.. damn him.. he is my first kiss.. damn him" she narrowed her eyes, "I hate you Ranma Saotome... I don't to see your face ever again" she said, but she knew she did not mean it. Her lips may have spoke those words but she knows her heart didn't agree with it.

Mansion...

Ranma still in shock, entered the mansion and didn't bother to see his parents. He quickly went to his room while Ukyou and his parents just looked at him. Ranma entering his room, he unbutton three of the buttons and laid on his large bed. As he looked at the ceiling. He saw Akane's face smiling at him. He sat down quickly and shakes his head. She seems a very interesting woman at first, especially when he found out that it was her... his fiancée who he ditch before. But after spending time with her and kissed her, he wanted more than that. He wanted to get to know her, love her and marry her. Ranma gasped, "M-Marry her?" he said, as the thought came into his mind. He has never felt anything like this before, even though with Ukyou whom he accepted as his fiancée.. his one and only fiancée. Another thought came into his mind, what if he accepted that fiancée thing before? What will happen to both of them? He laid on his bed and rolled over. "you kiss her and you push her away. That's really rich Saotome" Ranma said, cursing himself. "She hates me now..."

He closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep, start a new day tomorrow. Tomorrow, maybe he could come up with a plan- maybe talk to her, explain to her everything, and then what? He sighed and drifted to sleep in which dreams of Akane Tendou in his arms, her warm and delicious mouth on his.

The Next day...

Akane drove her grandfather's pickup along the dusty logging road, oblivious to her burgeoning life around her- the hawks soaring in the azure sky, the chipmunks scurrying across the road. She was rehearsing her talk with Ryouga. There were some things that must be settled between her and her crew, and that would mean the leader of the crew.

Ryouga was standing in a small clearing giving final instructions to the crew when he heard the pick-up. With a wave of his hand at the departing men, he opened the door for her and she jumped down to the ground beside him.

"Little late this morning, boss lady" Ryouga smiled and winked at her.

Akane blushed and shakes her head, "Ryouga.. I need to talk to you" she said, in a serious tone.

"How about with a cup of coffee?" Ryouga asked, pointing at the little cabin. Akane blinked but nodded.

Cabin...

"How is it?" Ryouga asked, looking at his boss lady. Studying her fully. She's simply gorgeous. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Mr.Ranma Saotome wanted her so much. With that luscious red lips, long eyelashes, soft blue haired and sexy beautiful body. Any man could not resist her charms. Especially now, She's wearing a reddish stretch rayon with scroll embroidery in color and silver accent on fronts, back yoke and sleeves. Two buttons were opened, revealing her soft neck and half part of her chest. "You know Boss, if you will wear a red blouse, you shouldn't wear black bras" he said, smirking. Akane covered her chest and glared at him. "It was just a suggestion ma'am.. plus another advice, button your blouse... you're the only woman here" he said,

Akane button her blouse, "It was hot so I thought I could open it, plus you're my crew and you won't do anything to me since I am the boss" she said, Ryouga smiled sweetly at her, and pointed the coffee. She carefully blew the hot coffee and took a sip. "It's good.. thank you" she said,

"So what can I do for you Ma'am?" he asked,

Akane took a deep breath, "Ryouga, it's important that we work together. I think you should have backed me up the other day. I think the crew is getting confused about who's in charge here. You're my foreman... _just my foreman_" she said, straightly.

Ryouga smirked, "Well then, as your foreman, I'll give you an advice. We be logging the new trees now."

Akane sighed, "Please, we can't just cut new trees without cutting the old trees. Ranma-" she stopped and Ryouga narrowed his eyes. "I mean Mr.Saotome said He'll put a barrier between his property. Let's just wait for him to build his defenses" she said,

Her slip of tongue didn't go unnoticed. Ryouga smiled again, his white teeth and fang gleaming in his hard face. "Ranma is it? I understand, he took you to dinner last night, Isn't he persuasive?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "H-How-?"

"I went to your house, ask your sister Kasumi where you are and she said you were out with him. I was about to tour you to the country side." he said, gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was about to ask you on a date" Ryouga said, in a casual tone. "like getting to know each other?" he asked, Akane gasped, this was getting out of the hand! She would have to bring this man under some kind of control. Here's another one. Trying to show her that the man still leads and not the woman. But Ryouga seemed to read her mind. "I am not like Ranma, Boss... if he leaves you after a kiss... I am not like that" he said,

Akane stood up, "T-That's none of your Business!" she yelled,

Ryouga sighed, "You're right. I am just your hired hand." he said, standing up. Not looking at her. "But I am warning you Ms.Tendou. You're making a big mistake about this.. all of this... the timber, the sales and with HIM." he said, "There's money to be made and the sooner we log it, the sooner we paid." he said, "and about Ranma Saotome, forget it. He treat girls like this... plus He is engaged." he added, now looking at her.

Akane backed away. "E-Engaged?" she asked,

"Yes. So he can't be serious with you" he said,

Akane sat down, shock. She can't believe this... The guy who took her out on a date, kissed her and left her... is engaged? is committed to someone else? She clenched her fist and controlled her tears. "What kind of a woman he takes me for?" she asked, whispering.

"So what would it be Boss?" Ryouga asked, "Are we going to cut the new trees... or still wait for Mr.Saotome?" he asked,

Akane thought of the groove of trees, cathedral like in their majesty and age, and winced at the image of saw cutting at their hearts. There must be a way to save them- "This isn't about Ranma Saotome..." she said, looking back at Ryouga. "I have seen the place, it's heavenly... and I am going to save it... Trees have life's too, they have a purpose-"

"Yes they do. When you cut them, you get money. That's their purpose" he said,

"No.. it's not just that, Birds and other animals live there, these trees contribute a lot in the nature. Because of these trees, we really don't experience flood and the atmosphere is always cozy. Unlike in the city, without trees.. many children dying because of pollution. Once it rained, floods everywhere" she said, "and no matter what, I have already given my word to Ranma Saotome." she said, "Do you understand me?" she asked, glaring at Ryouga.

To her surprise, Ryouga smiled at her. "I understand you Boss... You have a kind a heart, you're not just beautiful outside but as well inside" he said, "You're beautiful Akane Tendou" he said, Akane blushed, her anger seems fading. "I would like to get to know you better..." he added,

But before Akane could reply, one of the men yelled Ryouga's name. Ryouga bowed before Akane and left her at the cabin. She watched him thoughtfully. He seems a nice guy and she knew that Ryouga is already by her side. There's no problem with him anymore. Her thoughts did not left her as she went about her job.

Outside the Cabin...

She started checking her crew if they are doing their jobs, the two men were skidding logs as she had ordered. The others have gone to do their jobs as well. Then she heard a noise and saw Ryouga riding a jammer, a huge log loader with massive tires. She watched as Ryouga powerfully swung the jammer in a circle then released the cable like a lariat down into the steep canyon. She knew that far below, out of sight, hookers were fastening the cable logs which Ryouga would snake up out of the canyon to load on the logging trucks that were waiting to haul. she almost held her breath as a huge log broke through the brush and was deposited with others on a deck. It was a dangerous business, but she knew most of the men wouldn't think of doing anything else.

Ryouga saw her watching from her pickup. He throttled down the engine, climbed down from the cab and started across the small clearing. He leaned as arm on the pick up window and a smile lightened his handsome face. "We'll have this site cleaned up pretty soon, Boss" he said, winking.

Akane blushed, she didn't know why Ryouga is doing that. And she doesn't know why she can't stop blushing every time Ryouga is near her. "T-Thanks.." she said, "You're working over a pretty steep canyon. It wouldn't take much to push that jammer over the edge. Don't you ever worry that you might tumble down the hill?" she asked with a concern.

Ryouga grinned, "Wow... my boss is worried about me? I can die now as a happy man" he said, chuckling.

"B-Baka!" Akane yelled,

"Don't worry Boss, I've been on steeper slopes than this" he said, winking.

Around Noon...

She turned her pickup toward the small lodge where she usually had a quick hamburger, when Kasumi was still in the city. The structure was tiny, with a counter two tables, but it was close and the food was adequate. She was though surprised to see another truck parked beside the small wooden building. Usually she was early enough to be the first of the few lunch customers. Pulling in beside the other vehicle, she glanced curiously in the open window. She rolled her eyes, Why is she being paranoid? She sighed and looked inside. Then, her eyes widened when she recognize one of the customers. Ranma sitting on one of the tables.

Then, a hand though slipped in hers. She looked behind and saw Ryouga smiling at him. "Say Boss, wanna come inside and eat lunch?" he asked, but before Akane could refuse, she was being pulled inside the lodge.

Ranma was about to eat his hamburger, when he saw Ryouga entering with Akane behind him, then he saw them holding hands. While Ryouga ignored Ranma, Ranma noticed Akane trying to break free. Ranma just ignored the two of them and continue eating his burger. But casually glancing at them when they took their seat. Ranma didn't know why he feel so irritated at that scene. It's just Akane Tendou and his biggest rival ever in the lodge, eating lunch together. He took a bit bite and tried to ignore the both of them. But he couldn't. Then he remembered what happen last night.

Meanwhile...

Akane sat uncomfortable in her seat, as she could see Ranma casually looking at them. What is happening? She just came here, for lunch alone and now she's eating her lunch with Ryouga and on the other corner is Ranma Saotome. Why is she worrying so much that Ranma saw her with another guy? I mean Ranma has a fiancee and he dated her. Then last night, he kissed her and left. So why would she worry, if he can do it. Surely she can. After a few minutes, Ranma finished his burger, put some money on the table and went out of the lodge. Passing by, he ignored the them. "Look at him, he didn't even say Hi" she whispered softly.

After a few more seconds, Akane finished her burger while Ryouga is still eating. Akane asked Ryouga if she can go home now because she needs to take care of something. Ryouga smiled and nodded and apologize for eating much. But he didn't let Akane pay for her food, although Akane insisted. Ryouga said it's all in him.

Akane unlocked her truck and ride inside it. As she took her seatbelt, the door opened and there Ranma seated himself beside her.

"I'd figured you'll probably come here for lunch, although that was a shock. Ryouga forced you to have lunch with him" he said, in his casual-confident voice.

"That's why I hate automatic cars, when you open one door, every door open..." she growled, then glared at Ranma. "What are you doing here?" she asked, Memories of the evening before her fix him with a stony stare, although she couldn't ignore the fact that she was inordinately pleased to see him. Her emotions swung like a pendulum everything she got close to him. "Get out of my car, Mr.Saotome" Akane commanded.

Ranma was not surprised at Akane's sudden changed of tone. He understand her. "Usually, I don't do this but I apologize for last night," he said, Akane narrowed her eyes. "Not...for.." Ranma stopped, he has to say something. But his mind started to get blank. "I mean... uh.."

"Apologize for the kiss?" Akane asked, "Apologize for the dinner? Apologize for the insult? or maybe apologize for dating me without the permission of your fiancée?" she asked, sarcastically.

Ranma blinked, "No.. I don't apologize for the kiss-"

"Why am I not surprise?" Akane asked, smirking.

"I..uh.. I apologize for leaving you like that. I was confused, I.. I wanted to talk to you Akane. Can we pretend we're just meeting and get off to a new start?" he asked, Akane stared coldly at him, and crossed her arms. "Please?" he asked, clasping his hands, begging. "Uh...By the way... yes I do have a fiancee.. a force one, not my own choice." he said, adding.

Akane blinked, "Who gave you the permission to use my name?" she asked coldly.

"Please Akane?" Ranma asked again, he doesn't care if he doesn't have a permission to call her by her first name.

Akane sighed and looked at Ranma, He was winningly boyish, so obviously repentant and it made Akane smile. Besides she was having a hard time pretending that she wasn't pleased to see him. "Okay.. fine by me. How do you do Mr.Saotome?" she asked,

"Call me Ranma," His wide smile spread over his face and his aqua eyes sparkled like the sky. "How about lunch?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "We just had our lunch" she said,

"Hamburgers for lunch?" Ranma asked, Akane blinked. "Wait" he said, he slide off Akane's pickup truck and opened his truck, there he lifted an ice chest from the back of his truck, swung it into the bed of her pickup. Sliding back in beside her, he closed the door. Then he took out his phone and asked someone to get his car out of the lodge. After that, he winked at Akane. "All set. You drive, then you won't worry that I am kidnapping you" he said,

Akane blinked, "Well that thought never crossed my mind" she said, honestly as she started her engine. "Where to?" she asked, Ranma just directed her. She smiled at she eased the truck back onto the road, glad that she was driving her own pickup. It made her feel more in control, able to cope with whatever would happen.

After a few minutes...

Akane realized the place. It was the secluded grove where she and Ranma had met before. She pulled up under the shade of a giant pine tree, whose towering height blocked most of the rays of the midday sun, and jumped lightly to the ground, waiting for Ranma pulled the ice chest from the pickup. He deposited it on a grassy knoll and opened the lid. She seated herself beside him, watching as he took a bottle of wine from the chest and deftly remove the cork. Next came two glasses, their crystal sparkling in the sunlight that filtered through the branches of the pines.

"I am hoping you drink on the job" Ranma said, pouring the golden liquid into a glass and handling it to her.

Akane felt the brief touch of his hand against hers as she accepted the wine. "Never," she smiled, caught in a peaceful mood of her surroundings and in Ranma's approving glance, "But every rule should have an exception" she added,

"A sensible woman" Ranma said, he lifted his glass in a toast. "To the best life has to offer-a beautiful day with a beautiful woman" he said,

Akane smiled, "and a beautiful surroundings" she added, looking around at the tranquil landscape. It seemed like they were on another planet. She could feel her problems and burden disappearing as she looked around, "It's easy to see why you love this place" she said,

Ranma nodded, "I am glad you like it too. I hoped you would. Sometimes I would come here just to get away for a while." His thoughts seemed to go back in time and for a moment he was beyond her grasp, out of her reach. He seemed so vulnerable, almost like a little boy he was remembering.

"Were you lonely?" Akane asked, boldly.

Ranma sighed, "I grew up in training... I grew up traveling... I grew up doing something my old man wants me to do... but when I saw this place, it was the first time I wanted to be in control. It was hard before, but I have managed it." Ranma sighed, "Thou.. sometimes there are worst things than being alone" he shrugged then gave her a wide smile, obviously shaking off memories. "Try this chicken sandwich; my cook will be insulted if there's any left" he added.

Akane though doesn't understand, but she could feel that Ranma's childhood was closed and wondered what could have caused so much pain in him. They ate the light lunch and drank the crisp white wine, talking companionably. She wondered if he felt the undercurrent of excitement that lay beneath their words. If he felt it, how could he keep his voice so calm, his manner so detached? She had an uneasy feeling that her own voice was betraying the fact that she was truly aware of his presence. Akane looked at the man sitting so close beside her and felt an urge... for the first time to run her hand over his black pigtailed hair. She used to hate guys with long hair, for her they look like dirty. But Ranma had a pigtailed hair and he still looks very decent and clean.

A few seconds of silence, Akane realized they were staring in each other eyes. Akane blushed furiously. As Ranma reached for her hand, enclosing it tightly in his own. She felt his warmth infuse her hand, travel up her arm, and spread through her entire body. She sat very still unwilling to break the contact. Then she felt Ranma another hand on her waist. She can't think anymore. Will she let him or not? She dared not moved; she was poised on a precise and only an exquisite balance could save her.

Ranma's hand left her hand and put a strong finger under her chin and raise her face to his. For a moment he looked at her, his eyes deepening to a midnight blue. Then he lowered his mouth to hers. His lips sought hers and she parted them in welcome. Raising her hand to his cheek, she ran it softly along his hard cheekbone and over his skin. Finally, caressing his hair wildly. Ranma deepened the kiss and explored the velvet softness of her mouth.

A fresh, clean aroma, a combination of after-shave and his own warm, masculine scent, enveloped her and she lost herself in his embrace. She was aware of nothing except Ranma's lips on hers and is hand along her back now, pulling her against him. Almost imperceptibility she fell back onto the cool earth. Obvious to the crushed grass on which she lay, as she pulled her tighter against his hard body.

A few more minutes, Ranma's lips left her mouth, moving down to her throat, But as she felt Ranma started unbuttoning one of button of her blouse, Akane felt herself back to the real world. Fear rose in her throat and she tore her mouth from his, struggling to escape his overpowering presence. What had possessed her to let things go far? She knew very little about this man other than he set her senses afire. Ranma, sensing her mood instantly. He loosened his arms and she struggled out from under his hard body. Sitting up and both unable to meet their eyes.

Ranma sighed and confidently took Akane's face gently in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's all right- we're both just got carried away" he said,

Akane eyes widen, heat rising up in her face. "But-But- I don't do this sort of thing! I hardly know you!" Akane asked, buttoning her blouse. "What kind of a woman you think I am!" she yelled,

His tone was faintly mocking. "And you aren't sure I'll respect you tomorrow?"

"Don't laugh! You may take this kind of a thing lightly! But it means something to me!" Akane yelled,

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "You think it doesn't to me! My God Akane! You're the only woman who made me feel like this! I am so confused! I don't know what I am doing every time I am with you! My heart beat stops and goes on... I always lose myself in you!" he yelled, "So don't yell at me!" he yelled back.

Akane is shock. It was the first time, she saw Ranma yelling. "Ranma-"

Ranma growled and stand up, he clenched his fist and turned to look away. "But yeah, maybe... if you knew me so much... you wouldn't like me" he said, his voice full of sadness.

Akane blinked, "What? do you mean?" she asked,

"You wouldn't like to know-"

Akane concern asked, "I would want to know-" she said, standing up.

"You'll probably think I am a freak"

"Ranma, that was rude..." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me Ranma, what should I know? What do you mean that if I will know.. I won't like you anymore?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane. Trembling, he grabbed an ice and cracked it on his head. Akane gasped when she saw the transformation occurred. Ranma became a girl. "Who would want to marry a guy that can change into a girl?" she asked, sadly.

Cursed one.. Revealed!  
See ya next time!  
So just stay tuned for more chapters :P

Truck of Ranma and Akane here are automatic and they are not old pickups but they are kinda expensive and by the way, the reason why Ranma did not call Akane "Uncute" because they are older already here and he was raised.. different :P like I said this is an alternate Ranma 1/2 Universe :P

Thank you's: _Angels-turn-their-back, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Priestess Kohana, DivineQueenYeiweh and F-zelda_

**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them please email me so that I can upload it for you :D**


	6. Revelations

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

**Thank you pre-reader fzelda :) **

_"Tell me Ranma, what should I know? What do you mean that if I will know.. I won't like you anymore?" _

_"Who would want to marry a guy that can change into a girl?" _

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Silence surrounded the two of them inside the beautiful Saotome's forest. The Joyous sounds of birds trilling in the trees, singing as proudly as though they were alone. The afternoon sunshine was mixed with light breezes wafting over pines and flowering bushes. The Wind came blowing between both of them, while Ranma in his girl form embraced herself and waited for Akane's reaction. She raised her eyes to see the shock in Akane's face; she smirked and stretched her arms.

Akane went back to reality, "How? When? What? I mean.. how did that happen?" she asked,

Girl-type Ranma looked up into the sky, "It was before we came here. My pops and I went to The Jusenkyou springs, and since he couldn't understand the Chinese language and me either, we didn't know they were cursed. So my dad fell into a pond that could change him into a panda and I of course in the spring of the drowned girl... so I got this curse." she said, disgustingly looking at her breasts. Afterwards Akane became speechless again. She sighed, "We don't have all day Akane" she said, "Just say that I am a freak and I will be able to handle that" she said, smirking.

"If… you are a freak, then I am a freak as well" she said, trying to smile. Girl-type Ranma blinked, "I wasn't shocked because you can become a girl. Actually that's a little relieving if I may say... at least you can change into something..." she said, as she sat again, "There are worst things than that curse..." she added softly but Ranma heard her very clearly.

"Such as?" Girl-type Ranma asked, sitting beside Akane.

"Such as people calling you tomboy even when you are not one." she said, "Believe it or not, I did wish that I can become a guy and a girl at the same time. When people didn't stop from calling me tomboy just because I like Martial arts" she said, "I can't believe there's a curse pond like that," Akane smiled, "If I had known it right from the start I would have gone there and I would have taken a bath but in the spring of the drowned man" she said

It's Girl-type Ranma turn to get shocked, "You're weird" she blurted out.

Akane smirked, "I am a freak" she said, looking at her.

Silence...

"So how can you become a guy again?" Akane asked, breaking the silence.

"Why? you wanted me to become a guy now Akane?" Girl-type Ranma asked, teasingly.

Akane blushed, "No. I was just curious" she added, looking away.

"Hot water change me back to normal" she answered, stretching her arms. For a moment she wondered why she had such a feeling of well being for the first time, that all was all right with her world. Then a soft smile lit her face as she looked upon the girl beside her. "I am soooo lesbian" she whispered and giggled. Akane looked at her.

Akane blinked and move a little away from her; "I know you're Ranma still but-" she stopped when she saw the other girl chuckled. Akane frowned, "What's the matter with you? Why are you laughing?" she yelled,

"Your face! Ahh. It is so priceless!" she said, laying on the grass and rolling on it. Akane growled, crossed her arms and looked away. Impulsively Ranma reached for her hand, "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have laughed like that. But come on Akane. I would like to kiss you again but not in this form" But abruptly with her speed, Ranma pulled Akane close to her again. "But I am quite sure Akane… that there will be a time and place to do it" she said.

"EWW!" Akane pushed her away. Ranma chuckled more and then pointed at Akane's skin and her hair stood up, "yeah I know you gave me Goosebumps" she added. "Stop laughing now Ranma. I am getting irritated" she said, honestly.

"Okay! Okay" Girl-type Ranma said, surrendering. "But do you hate men. Don't you?" she asked. "Wouldn't be that cool? I mean since you hate guys... your boyfriend could be a girl sometimes," she said, as she pointed herself.

Akane gasped, "Who told you that I hate men?" she asked, "and who told you that you're going to be my boyfriend?" she added,

Girl-type Ranma smiled, "It was just a joke alright? And about that hatred you have for men… Well let just say I have my sources" she said, winking at her.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you hired a detective and asked him to get all the information about me." She said.

"BINGO"

"What?" Akane gasped, Don't you dare-"

"I did"

"Why?"

The red-haired girl leaned closer to Akane. "Because you are interesting". She said. Akane blushed and then Ranma sat straightly. "But with all honesty, at first I looked for more information about you because you were going to be my new enemy. But it turned out to be that you weren't worthy to be my enemy" she said,

"Hows so?" she asked,

"Because I wanted to be your friend" Girl-type Ranma said smiling.

Silence again...

Girl-type Ranma looked at Akane, "Hey Akane?" she asked, breaking the silence. Akane looked at her. "Since you know about my curse and you're okay with it… I guess we are really friends now" she said, Akane blinked. "So.. can I ask you a really personal question?" she asked, fidgeting her fingers. Akane thought for a second and nodded, "Why do you hate men?" she asked,

"I thought you already know." Akane said, in that 'you-already-know' tone of voice.

"Not really that much. I mean the detective didn't give me the 100 percent information about you." she said. "Even if I would have hired the best one in the world, I highly doubt he could have done it and give me the information I was looking for". She said, laying on the grass and looking at the sky. "So to get that hundred percent, I need to know... The best way to get it is asking to the source itself" she said, as she looked at Akane.

Akane sighed, "I really don't hate men." she said, her fingers fingering the soft grass. "But when Kuno-Oniichan, declared his love for me and asked to the whole Fuurinkan male community to defeat me if they wanted to date me, that's when I started to hate men." she gritted her teeth, "I mean, Imagine! Everyday! Everyday! Ranma! They waited for me at the gate, and tried to defeat me" she sighed, "Until I graduated… But when I left Fuurinkan high that's the time I felt relieved" she said.

"So that's the whole reason why you hated men?" she asked,

Akane sighed, "No.. it was just the beginning of me hating men..." she said,

"So what made you really hate men?"

"It happened last 4 years ago..."

Flash back...

16 years old Akane smiled as she wiped her sweat and looked at the blocks that she successfully broke.

"Ah that felt pretty good!"

click!

"Huh?" Akane blinked and looked at the 18 years old Nabiki at the entry with a camera on her hand. "Nabiki. What are you doing?" she asked,

"There you go again Akane. This is exactly the type of thing that makes the boys think that you're so weird"

Akane narrowed her eyes, "So why should I care Nabiki? Not everybody thinks the whole world revolves around..." Akane growled, "BOYS!"

Nabiki giggled, "Really? Then I guess Dad's announcement will shock you" she said, giggling.

Akane blinked,

After a few minutes...

Akane together with her sisters, Nabiki and the 19 years old Kasumi sat in front of Mr.Tendou.

Mr. Tendou nodded, "Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. He'll come here to carry on the school of the anything goes Martial arts"

Akane gasped, "W-Wait a minute! He is the heir of the anything goes Martial arts school?" she yelled, Mr. Tendou nodded. "Then that would mean- That would mean-" Akane eyes widened, "Dad! How could you!"

"Yes Akane, He is your fiancé" he said, looking at Akane. Akane clenched her fist, trying to control her tears. Mr. Tendou sighed, "Kasumi dear, just prepare something great and Nabiki, there will be two more persons living in this house" he said, standing up.

"Oh father... father"

"and now Akane..."

"T-There's no way! I don't agree with this!" Akane yelled, as she run towards her room.

"Akane!"

End of Flashback...

Girl-type Ranma jaw dropped as she heard the story.

"Ranma? are you okay?" Akane asked,

She giggled fickly, "Y-Yeah!" she said. "I think I know how this ends..." she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Err... C-Continue..."

Flashback...

Nighttime...

The Tendou family was eating silently. They just received a letter from his friend telling that Akane's fiancé refused to meet up with them. That he doesn't want to be engaged.

"Father... your food..." Kasumi said,

"I guess the engagement is over" Nabiki said, putting a rice on her mouth

Akane smirked, "That's really good" she said,

Then Mr. Tendou tap the table hard, everyone look at him. "AKANE! How dare you say such things?" he yelled,

"Did I say something wrong dad?" Akane asked.

"Of all my daughters... you're the prettiest." he said, clenching his fist. "So why am I afraid of your future?" he started to cry. "But here I am worrying about it! I want all my daughters to be married! But I could feel you won't get married!" he said, crying.

Akane blushed, "D-Dad why talk-"

"Who would want a girl that moves like a boy!" Mr. Tendou yelled, "Beauty is not enough Akane." he added,

"WHAT!" (Akane)

"I knew you were going to have a difficult time to find the right one for you, because no one wants to court you anymore. They are afraid of you! And because of this was that I decided to engage you…for the sake of your future and of our Doujou" Mr. Tendou said, Kasumi went on his back to caress his back.

Nabiki without thinking, said. "I guess Akane's fiancé found out about the manners she uses to treat men and because of that he decided to dump her"

Kasumi glared at her sister, "Nabiki?"

"S-So what?" Akane yelled, "I didn't want to be engaged with him anyway!" she stood up and run towards her room.

End of Flashback...

After Akane finished her story, Girl-type Ranma found herself sweating all over.

"I hated guys so much, because I got dumped by some guy I didn't know". She said. "I mean. How could he Right? He had judged me without even knowing me?" she said. "Not even knowing him, He had hurt my feelings and pride." she looked at Ranma. "Because of that I hate guys and specially him of all of them"

"W-What if you see him today... what will you do?" she asked, nervously.

"I'll kill him" Akane said, her eyes narrowing.

"A-Are you serious?" Girl-type Ranma asked,

Akane giggled, "Nope." she said. Then she looked at the sky. "But if I meet him one day, I don't know what I will do. Probably I will hate him more than ever. Even if he explains the reasons he had to do it to me. I won't listen" she said, "and I'll make him feel sorry that he didn't accept me as his fiancée" she said, "I am a new Akane. Not a tomboy anymore."

"Even, he has his reasons?"

Akane nodded, "Yes"

"So… you won't accept him?" she asked,

"Nope"

Girl-type Ranma smacked her head, "Stupid Ranma" she murmured.

"Is there anything wrong Ranma?" Akane asked,

"Iie..." she sighed. She rose from the grass, "I think you should go back to work now." she said. Then she thought for a second. "A-Are you free on Sunday?" she asked.

Akane raised her head, looking at her. "Why?" she asked,

"I want to tour you to my place." Ranma said, "I want you to get to know me better" She added, "and maybe will help you to forgive me" she added in a low voice.

"Sure!" Akane said, smiling.

A short time later, she drove Ranma off at the lounge, before Girl-type Ranma said her last farewell for that day

"By the way, Ryouga has a curse too" she said,

Akane blinked but ignored it. She waved at her newly friend or maybe something more? And drove slowly back to the logging site. Her body still tingled from the feel of Ranma, but her mind was in turmoil. It just happened so fast, Ranma kissing her, Ranma revealing his curse, Ranma knowing a lot about her and now Ryouga is cursed? It all started when she wanted to teach Ranma a lesson for leaving her abruptly the night before and had ended welcoming him into her arms, all though of reprisal gone. More she knew about him, the more she liked him. He seemed to be open up slowly, coming reluctantly from some vast reserve of suspicion.

As she parked her car on the working place. She went out and looked at Ryouga working happily. If Ranma has a curse like that, and when Ranma said Ryouga has it too. She became more curious about it. But how can she trigger the curse? Then she remembered Ranma cracked an ice to his head and Ranma said Hot water changes him back. She leaned on her truck and remembered how Ryouga hated Ranma. Is that the whole reason?

A splash made her stop thinking about it and looked at the worksite. She run towards and saw a log that was in the river, Ryouga was there earlier but he disappeared. Then she saw a little black pig with Ryouga's clothes running towards the shelter. Curiously, she followed the pig and peaked on the small window. She gasped when she saw the pig turns to Ryouga. So Ranma wasn't lying, Ryouga was also cursed. "It must be hard for him…" she thought. She was about to go inside when a hand landed on her shoulders.

"Ms. Akane Tendou?"

Akane saw a tall man, suave and urbane in well-cut, three piece suit. "Yes?" she asked, blinking.

"My name is Judo Shika," he said, "I am the vice president of the logging company in this place" he took her hand, "I think we should discuss something" he said, as he pulled Akane gently. Akane nodded

A few more minutes...

Akane was standing in front of a huge building and she was reluctant to enter. But when Judo told her to come in, she nodded. Taking a huge deep breath mentally releasing all of the things that she's thinking, she opened the door. Two to Three men followed her and Judo towards the conference room, as she took her seat at the conference table. Judo gave her a sweet smile with a hidden meaning. Akane was aware of men, as a man-hater before she knew that look and smile.

"I am delighted to have this opportunity to talk to you at last," Judo said, as he seated on his chair. "You should consider yourself lucky because some loggers needed a schedule for our appointment" he said. Akane just smiled. Judo introduced the remaining men who acknowledge her with a slight nod. "How is the logging business, I heard you're all settled in now" he said,

Akane nodded, "I am glad you gave me the opportunity to get started, I think I can tell you and maybe show you what we've been doing" she smiled and cross her arms, "But sadly I don't have the papers right now because you just grab me without any appointment" she added.

Judo chuckled, "We don't need papers Ms. Tendou. With a face like yours, we can guaranteed that you'll be trustworthy" he said,

Akane narrowed her eyes. It was obvious Mr. Shika was flirting with her. "I'll consult my fiancé about this" she added,

Judo blinked, "Fiancé? But according to our information you are not engaged or you don't have any boyfriend yet Ms. Tendou" he said,

Bingo! Akane smirked, then she remembered what Ranma said about the detectives. "Do you think a detective can give you the hundred percent of information you need about me?" she asked,

Judo blinked, but Akane could see how fascinated this guy was with her. "Well then Ms.Tendou, who is this fiancé of yours?" he asked, smiling. Akane stopped, "Ms.Tendou?" he asked, Akane sighed, and she decided that the man who will first appear in her mind will be the man who she will represent. "Or perhaps, you're lying?"

Akane shakes her head, "No.. I.. just don't want to say his name" she said,

"Well I won't believe you Ms.Tendou if you won't say the name of your fiance"

Akane sighed, "He's.." she close her eyes and HE flashed into her mind.

"He's..?"

"Ranma Saotome"

hahahahaha oh boy Akane!

Thank you's: hikaranko, WiNd, AnimeObesessionFantasy, f-zelda, griffenvamp and Priestest Kohana!

**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them go to YouTube and search for Videos made by chettedizon**


	7. Kazeme vs Akane

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

**Thank you pre-reader fzelda :) **

_"Well I won't believe you Ms.Tendou if you won't say the name of your fiance"_

_"Ranma Saotome"_

**Chapter 7: Kazeme vs. Akane**

There was a pause.

A silence that surrounded the whole office, Akane couldn't believe that she had said **_his_** name. While the others were in shocked. Everyone knew Ranma Saotome. The richest man that ever lived in the place.

"But that is impossible" he said. Akane looked at him, "We all know that Ranma Saotome is engaged to a girl name 'Ukyou Kounji'. So you can't be his fiancée" he said coldly, crossing his arms.

Startled at the coldness in his tone, she raised her eyes more to his face. "I know that. But we all know that Ranma Saotome never loved Ukyou Kounji. The engagement was decided by his parents, not him" she said, firmly, determined. She just remembered what Ranma said earlier.

"Well yes but-"

Akane snapped, "But why are we talking about my personal life? We have to talk about business. Remember?" she asked, "My grandparents have logged for a long time for your company, and they loved their jobs. Would you really think they will give this job to someone who can't run it?" she asked, "They gave it to me because they know that I can do it" she said, in a cold voice.

Judo Shika eyed Akane in admiration. _She's not an ordinary girl_ he thought. "I really like the fire in your words" he said, huskily. "But then frankly speaking, we don't see how a woman can keep the outfit going. We heard there have been some troubles with your crew, and that kind of troubles slows down the production. If you don't get the logs in, none of us make money. You're inexperienced-"

Akane's eyes blazed, she stood up. It doesn't matter if this is the vice president of the logging company she's speaking too. He had questioned her capability and insulted her dignity. "It's true that I am a woman. And it's true that I am not experienced. But I am going to make a success of this! You have to give me a chance!" she said. Then she narrowed her eyes to Judo. "You've just compliment me earlier and now you want me to back out? Just because you are being dumped?" she asked, smirking.

Judo Shika gasped. A woman had never spoken to him in that way. One of his men tried to stop her from talking but he stopped him when he started to speak. "Well I am sorry Ms.Tendou. I was charmed by your beauty-"

"Only for charm?" Akane asked, as she sat down. "And you say that you are the vice president of the company?" she asked, "We're talking about business here not other things. I can guarantee you that I will run this logging business effectively. If you give me a chance" she said,

Judo looked at the other men. They nodded and he smiled back at Akane, "You've got the right spirit anyway. Maybe you can do this. Anyway, we're not going to pull the rug under you just yet." Akane sighed with relief. "We've decided we will give you this season to prove yourself. If you can log the sales we've staked out for you and get them done before winter sets in. We'll renew your contract. If not - well, we'll have to get another logger to take over."

Akane took a deep, shuddering breath. She really couldn't ask for more. If she couldn't complete the sales, she'd be out of business anyway. She stood up. "One more thing," she said hesitantly. "About the sale I'm scheduled to do next"

"Saotome's forest. Best Timber you've had so far" he said,

"Yes. It's the Saotome's forest. The most beautiful area I've ever seen. I've decided not to cut it" she said,

Judo Shika eyes sharpened with surprise. "That's rather unusual Miss Tendou. Why should we ever consider such a thing?" he asked,

"Because it is important to leave some of the best forest as we find it. If we cut even just a little of that place, it will ruin the land. The springs may dry up, topsoil will be lost." she said, patiently. "And by leaving that forest, we'll be able to save our environment and some of the beautiful places"

"What about the new trees?"

"Those too. Leaving the young trees, we'll be able to log it again in a few years-so we're not really loosing them-"

"We're loosing them for now. We work on a slim profit Ms. Tendou-as do you! I'd hope you be a businessperson. Miss Tendou. Your own situation is shaky-don't you realize that? Why rock the boat with some off-the-wall idea?"

Akane glared, "Is it so crazy? There's another angle you may not have thought of. There's a lot of criticism about big timber companies-a lot of letters to congress about how they ruin the land by stripping off all the cover. You spend a lot of time and money on public relations. Would it be good for you to be able to show that you do care? Wouldn't it help if you had a park you could show off of the environmentalists?"

A gleam came into Judo's eyes. "That's a certainty worth something..." he admitted, "But we've never operated that way before. I'm still not sure-you know you won't make as much money that way, don't you?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "I'll make up for it on the next sale. But I think that particular piece of land should be handled gently" she said, lifting her chin and gazed defiantly into the appraising eyes. "I know this will be some loss of income for the company, but the profit will go to us and our environment" she said,

"Hmm... Ranma Saotome is really lucky" he said, looking at Akane. Akane ignored the reddening of her cheeks. "I'll think about it" he said, "You're one of a kind woman. How I envied Ranma Saotome, He got a fiancée not only with beauty and brains but as well as a golden heart" he said, Akane didn't say anything. Judo smiled, "Very well. We'll add a small sale to your contract-maybe that will stretch a timber near Shoka Creek, but remember-we want the same number of logs from your outfit. It's going to make it harder to fulfill your contract. The new sale I'm thinking of won't be nearly as easy to log" he said,

Akane's heart jumped and the thrill of exhilaration reached nearly to her toes. She could save Ranma Saotome's forest! So what if she had to work harder and faster someplace else? It was worth any amount of trouble, if that beautiful landscape could escape the ravages of clear-cutting. Although she was excited and she couldn't wait to tell the news to Ranma, she tried to speak calmly. "I know what you mean. But it's worth it. Thank you..." she said, standing up.

Judo rose smoothly to his feet. "Miss Tendou, I know it must have been hard to come here. Specially, when I just dragged you here to our office. And, frankly I was expecting someone quite different. But now that I've seen you, I think you may have a chance to do this work. You're stubborn and you're a fighter. I sincerely hope you will be able to do it" he said.

"Oh I will!" Akane said giving Judo a smile which made Judo blushed furiously.

"Oh! I forgot Ms.Tendou to ask you. Do you already have any office?" he asked, Akane blinked and shakes her head. "An office is needed"

Akane nodded, "I'll find an office" she said, bowing her head.

"Maybe I can help you-"

Akane shakes her head, "Thank you but I can do it by myself"

Akane open the door and when she closes it, she leaned on it and smiled. She was relieved after the meeting. It was too sudden but she was so happy that everything went good and smooth. To have them agree to thin out the forest was just too wonderful to believe. Akane permitted herself to think of Raman's face when she told him she had saved his forest. Those Aqua eyes would soften and a warm smile would break across the hardness of his face. He would know what leaving the trees would mean, and he might realize that all loggers weren't barbarians.

Akane's House...

When Akane came home, she found out that the eldest daughter of Kasumi came to their place. The girl was a trouble maker. Akane was wondering which the problem was now. Her sister wasn't capable to discipline her own child, and the family was giving up on her

Akane saw Kasumi talking to her daughter at the dinning room.

"Yada-Yada" Kazeme said, putting her hands on her ears.

Akane took her seat as she joined the two of them. Kasumi smiled and served Akane her food. Akane, who were very happy, went to her sister and gave her a big hug. Kazeme stared at her sullenly, and then drop her eyes on her plate. Akane felt a pang of remorse. Kazeme was obviously jealous of Akane because of her mother's attention to her. Akane was becoming more and more aware of Kazeme's antagonism, and she wondered uneasily what she could do to reassure the young girl. She smiled at her niece, thinking that she must find more time for her and gets to know this vulnerable, unhappy stranger. But Kazeme only wants her mother's Attention that has been focus more on her aunt than in her. She gave Akane a glare and started to eat.

Akane ignored that glare. "I have good news though" she said, cheerfully. "The company is going to let me finish the season!"

"Hooray..." Kazeme said, in a cold voice.

But a relief showed in Kasumi's eyes. "That's really good news"

"But that's not all." Akane continued, "I told you about the forest where we planned to start cutting next? Well it was so beautiful and I just had to do something. The company agreed for me to save the forest" she said, smiling.

"Are you saying you will save Saotome's forest?" Kazeme asked, her face revealed her surprise. "Nobody does that around here" she said,

Akane smiled, "Well it's about time they did." Akane said

"Oh I am so proud of you Akane-chan" Kasumi said, passing a bowl of noodles.

Akane frowned, "But I must admit that I'm a little worried about Ryouga... I hope he'll see it my way" she said,

"You haven't told anything to your own foreman?" Kazeme asked,

"I'll tell him... when he is in the mood" Akane said,

The rest of the meal passed in silence, the three women were lost in their own thoughts, Kazeme was the first to leave the table and head to her room, and Akane soon followed her example. It had been a strenuous day and she wanted to relax and put all thoughts of work from her mind. She run a hot bath, pouring in scented oil, then slowly undressed as the aromatic steam floated about the room. Mornings were for brisk showers, but for this tonight she longed to sink into the comfort of the enveloping water and feel its delicious warmth soothe and relax her body. It was not only the physical aches that came from bouncing in the pickup, but the mental stress that she wanted to assuage.

She lowered herself into the tub, leaning back into the water and savoring its fragrance as the steam rose to caress her face. Lying alone in the silence, she gradually became aware of the quiet of night. Kasumi had apparently gone to bed and only the night noises penetrated to her retreat. She smiled at the familiar sounds of rustling wind. Suddenly she tensed, aware of another sound. A car's engine purred softly along the lane, coming to a stop in front of the veranda, she heard the door open and the murmur of voices, then slams of a car door closing. The sound of the motor accelerated and was lost in the night.

She felt a sharp uneasiness as she listened to the fading sound of the engine. The high, light voice had been Kazeme with another guy. Why hadn't Kazeme said anything about going out tonight? She had probably known that Kasumi would have not agreed with it. It was nearly ten o' clock.

_Where two kids could be going so late at night?_ She shivered,

The next morning...

Wood Store...

"Hey If it isn't Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma smiled at patted Judo Shika, "What are you doing in this place Judo?" he asked, as he walked towards the cashier to get some of the supplies for his parents.

"Well I was checking some of the wood carves here." Judo said, following him.

Ranma smiled and gave his credit card to the Cashier. "Oh let me guess... another house to make?" he asked, "Or another business?" he added,

"Actually I am building someone an office." he said, looking at him.

Ranma looked back, "This person must be a special one then" he said, receiving his credit card. "Imagine, Judo Shika building an office for him" he said, smiling back, as he grabbed the supplies. "Well then I got to go" he walked away.

"Actually, the person is a 'She'. She's really something. Imagine... saving someone's forest even her company may lose a lot of money." he said, "As a matter of fact, you know her because she told me that she is very special to you" he said, as he looked at Ranma who stopped walking and turn to him. "It's funny but she said she is your fiancée"

Ranma raised his eyebrow, "So who is this great pretender?" he asked,

"Akane Tendou"

Ranma dropped all the wood in his hands. "F-Fiancée?" he asked, blushing furiously.

Judo smiled, "Well I didn't believe her though because everyone knows that Ranma Saotome is engaged to someone named Ukyou Kounji" he said, as he picked some of the woods and give it to Ranma. "I think she just lied, because she could sense that I was hitting on her" he said,

Ranma blinked, "hitting on her?"

"Well she's a beauty and a logger. Don't you think we are a perfect match?" he asked,

Ranma frowned, "A-Actually you shouldn't hit on her" he said, as he picked the other woods.

"Why is that?" he asked,

Ranma snapped the woods from Judo's hands. "Like she said, we are engaged" he said, narrowing his eyes. "So don't ever hit on her understood?"

"Mou..."

Ranma turned his back but stopped, "and one more thing. Stop building an office for her. I think she has one" he said, and then resume walking.

Ranma put the logs at the back of his truck and stopped to remember what Judo just said. _Akane just said what? Akane just saved what?_ He shakes his head and slid on the driver's seat.

_"Imagine... saving someone's forest even her company may lose a lot of money." _

_Saving what?_ Ranma wondered, then his eyes widen. "Could it be my forest?"

_"It's funny but she said she is your fiancée"_

_Fiancée huh? _Ranma turn on the engine of his car. "If she only knew..."

_"I think she just lied, because she could sense that I am hitting on her"_

_Hitting huh?_ Ranma narrowed his eyes when he saw Judo walking towards his car.

Saotome's Mansion...

Ranma ordered the men to put the logs on their places and entered the mansion. He heard his parents and Ukyou's voice at the living room. They were discussing something. Ranma approached them and he found out they were talking about their trip on Monday. Ranma kissed his mother and took his seat on the coach.

"I still think we have to cancel our trip to Tokyo on Monday" Ukyou said, "Our driver is not available" she added,

"But I really have to go there as early as possible" Mr.Saotome said, sighing. "The fruits were ordered was from the Imperial palace" he added,

Ranma smiled, "Why not go there tomorrow?" he asked, and "The driver is not available on Monday but he is tomorrow and it's better to be early than being late right?" he asked,

"That's a great Idea Ranchan! Maybe you can come with us?" she asked, excitedly.

Ranma shakes his head, "I am afraid no, even if it's Sunday I have to do something" he said, "I have to put fences for the loggers to stop logging beyond their boundaries" he said,

Ukyou frowned, "But you don't do that before! You always let the loggers goes to prison if they cut some of the trees in our boundaries-"

Ranma frowned, "But this time I can't. The logger is a girl and it's not good to put her in prison." he said, and then looked at his parents. "Plus this girl is Soun Tendou's youngest daughter" he said,

"Soun Tendou?" Mr.Saotome asked. Ranma nodded. "Oh! She's a family friend then! Invite her sometime here" he said,

Ukyou frowned while Ranma nodded

Sunday...

Akane woke Sunday morning to the joyous sounds of birds trilling beneath her window; they were singing as proudly as though they alone were responsible for the summer morning sunshine mixed with light breezes wafting over pines and flowering bushes. She stretched luxuriously, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and catching the scent of wild roses on the morning breeze. For a moment she wondered why she had such a feeling of well-being, a feeling that was all right with her world. Then a soft smile lit her face as she remembered. Today she would see Ranma.

She took a brisk shower to cut through the feeling of happy lethargy that was threatening to slow her down more than she wished, then stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look devastating, she admitted, and the thought made her realize how much she looked forward to spending the day with Ranma.

What's happening to the man-hater? Is she falling in love? She shouldn't. But when Ranma confess his curse on her, she felt that she had gained Raman's trust and saw the different Ranma Saotome. The true self Ranma Saotome

_Maybe I am? Maybe I was? What if I am?_ She asked herself, bypassing the ubiquitous jeans; she walked on her closet and saw the white dress with matching blue ribbon around the waist and a white hat. "Perfect" she said as she took the cloth out of the closet.

The smell of fresh-perked tea reached her long before she entered the kitchen, and she sniffed appreciatory as she walked into the large sun-filled room.

"Oh my Akane-chan you look magnificent!" Kasumi beamed, as she poured a cup of steaming tea and set it before her on the table. Kazeme, after an enigmatic grunt, gave her full attention to her food.

Sighing, Akane sat down at the table and looked across at her niece. She tried to talk to her several times but she doesn't want to listen. This time though she will. "Kazeme?" Akane said, taking a sip of tea. "Don't you think, it's about time you and I should talk?" she asked,

"So talk" Kazeme said, coolly.

Not to encouraging. Akane thought wryly. But she persisted. "I know that you are mad at me for getting your entire mother's attention. But Kazeme, I didn't told her to come here and take care of me" she said, "and I wanted to help the family-"

Kazeme shot her a malicious glare, "Who needs your help? I know it wasn't you who told my mom directly but indirectly you told everyone that you need her! You can't cook! You can't take care of yourself! You've been living like a princess, of course as a family; they can't let you do that."

"Kaze-chan-"

"Don't interrupt mother." Kazeme said, and then turned at Akane. "Why did you decide to handle this business anyway? As far as I'm concern, this is not a woman's job. There are others who could have done just as well! Ryouga Hibiki worked a long time for Great granddad. We could have hired him to keep things going!"

Akane gave her niece a long steady look. What she just said was probably being repeated all over this place. She's a woman. She can't handle this business. Give it to Ryouga. "What makes you think Ryouga Hibiki could have done a better job Kazeme?" she asked, her voice was low.

"Because that is what everybody says! My New friends think it is so silly that my aunt is running a logging outfit!" she yelled,

Akane took a deep breath, "So you say, a girl can't run a logging company but she can sneak out every night without the consent of her mother?" she asked,

Kazeme trembled, "T-That is none of your business-"

"It is certainly my business!" Akane yelled back now. "You're too young to be keeping such hours and worrying your mother! Don't you realize what could have happen to you!"

"You think you're so smart! I am not a child anymore!"

Akane smirked, "Well you're acting like one! It's time you acted with a little more responsibility-" she chocked back her anger as she saw Kazeme was fighting tears. "Look Kazeme... I am so sorry, it's just that I worry about you" she reached out her hand towards her niece

But her niece withdraws her hand as though she had been stung. "I am not a child. I am very responsible. I can cook; I can take care of myself. Unlike someone I know."

"Akane-chan is only thinking of your own good, Kaze-chan" Kasumi said, softly.

Kazeme rose abruptly from the table, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "I don't need her thinking of my own good. She'd better stay out my business. If she can manipulate you then she can't manipulate me."

Akane and Kasumi watched helplessly as Kazeme ran from the kitchen, waiting to hear the slamming door that meant Kazeme had again taken refuge in her room.

To be continued...

Thank you's: neo82, ranmakane, AnimeObsessionFantasy, WiNd, f-zelda, Priestest Kohana and Matrias

**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them please email me**


	8. Akane's horrible Memory

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

**Thank you pre-reader fzelda :)  
you're the best!**

_I don't need her thinking of my own good. She'd better stay out my business. If she can manipulate you then she can't manipulate me." _

**Chapter 8: Akane's horrible Memory**

"I should have handled that...good but-" Akane stopped and smiled ruefully.

Kasumi stood up and stand beside Akane, she grabbed her hands and smiled. "You have to forgive my daughter for all the things she said, she really doesn't know why I am doing this. We both know that Kaze-chan wasn't like this before. I think she is just being influenced by her friends and I know it hurts what she said about Ryouga being able to do a better job than you. It is because she had a major crush with him and she is jealous about you and Ryouga"

"But I am not attracted to Ryouga Hibiki" Akane said,

Kasumi acknowledge the affirmation with smile, "but he usually spends a lot of time with you because of work. Although I must admit to you that he always made me feel a little uneasy." she said,

"You're always uneasy with other guys except Dad, Tatewaki-Onichan and Toufou-Onichan" she said, making her remember.

"Not at all" Kasumi said, giving her a motherly smile. "I wasn't uneasy with Mr.Saotome," she said and Akane blinked, "Oh my Look at the time, the day is too beautiful to spend here in the kitchen, Going out?" she asked, changing the topic.

Akane blushed and nodded, "Mr.Saotome invited me to a tour to his 'palace' today " she said, hesitantly. "He's going to show me around and maybe I will have dinner also with him" she said,

Kasumi smiled, "That's a wonderful news!"

Which confused Akane, "I was expecting a frown from you Oneechan, not the opposite. You know that I do not even know him that much to go to his house and you are agreeing with that?" she asked, slowly. Kasumi nodded. "Why is that?"

"Because Ranma Saotome is a nice man, I know... I can feel it" she said,

_"Because Ranma Saotome is a nice man, I know... I can feel it"_

Her sister's words were still ringing in her ears when Akane topped a rise and looked down on the ranch spread out before her on the valley floor. She stopped her pickup and just sat there, taking in the scene. A peeled log fence surrounded a several buildings: a huge frame house on a small knoll and several wooden barns, corals and greenhouses. The house had the dignity and strength of a structure meant to last. The house or small palace, everyone calls rambled along the hill, secure in its setting of a mammoth pines, oaks, and elms. Akane thought of Ranma living there. The setting would have overpowered many people, but it was hard to think of Ranma living in any other place.

She drove slowly through the log gate, glancing up at the weathered wooden sign with a name 'Saotome's Palace". It was indeed a small kingdom. There were few places left in the world where a person could live with such freedom. She thought of the loggers and developers with their constant attacks on the surrounding land, and wondered uneasily if the inhabitant of the palace was right to feel besieged.

She spotted Ranma waiting by the corral, and he waved her to a stop. Striding toward her with long, powerful steps. Her breath caught as she watched him approach. His rock-hard body was clad in tight, black chinese pants, and his chinese style white shirt. He reached out to open her door and took her hand to help her from her truck.

"You drove a truck with your dress?" he asked, with disbelief. Akane blushed. "Man, you're something" he chuckled.

His aqua eyes met her hazel ones, and she felt a shock of familiarity, as though she were looking at someone she had known forever. She returned the intensity of his gaze and for a moment they were unable to tear themselves apart. She felt the tension building between them and her body tingled with excitement. His eyes never left her face as he increased the pressure on her hand. She jumped lightly to the ground. Suddenly frightened by the intensity of her feelings. She freed her hand.

"Welcome to the Saotome's Little kingdom, beautiful lady" he said, seeming not to notice that she had pulled away from his touch. She felt his approving eyes as they roamed over her, taking her wide, generous mouth, the brown eyes and pale complexion, then down over her slender body, the purity color of her dress. "Whoa, we are both wearing White" he said, smiling at her.

She returned his gaze, thinking there was something different about him today, something more open and more vulnerable.

Ranma, as seem he read her thoughts, he regained her hand and stroke it gently, "I have a suggestion. Let's both forget business today. Forget that you are a logger and that I hate loggers. No arguments, no problems. Let's just be two people enjoying a beautiful day" he said, smiling.

Akane smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea,"

"Let's go?" Ranma asked, still not releasing her hand. Akane just followed him. He led her around the grounds, pointing out the barns, corals then the greenhouses. Ranma toured her and showed her a lot of variety of flowers and fruits. As they continued their tour, Ranma never let go of Akane's hand.

"What are these?" Akane asked, pointing some flowers.

"They are called Poppies, they are symbols of consolation in time of death," he said, then he pointed some daises. "These Daises are symbols of innocence, and Lily are used in burials. Orchids are like house flowers"

"They are so beautiful"

Ranma who was looking at Akane nodded. "Yeah beautiful" he murmured, then he saw some roses. He picked one and said, "and red roses are given as a symbol of beauty, passion and Love" he said, Akane blushed but accepted the red rose.

After they visited the greenhouse and corals, they went back to the barns and ended up at the stables where two horses were saddled and waiting. Akane recognized one of the horses. It was the brown horse, Ranma used when they first met.

"You remember him?" Ranma asked, as he saw her stroking the horse's soft muzzle.

Akane nodded, "He must be hazel, his eyes were so brown" she said,

Ranma nodded, "It is now," he smiled, leading the horses from the stable. Then he carried Akane and helped her up onto Hazel's back. "I thought we could spend the morning showing you around." he said.

They rode side by side over the range land that comprised the Saotome's palace with Ranma pointing out the landmarks, guiding her over streams, talking about the history of the place. She gave herself over to the joy of listening to his obvious ego in the spread. Ranma is too proud of what he accomplished. But as he talks and talks, she soon understood that he loved every piece of this kingdom. A possessive love that he had never given perhaps to any woman, not even his fiancée Ukyou.

Ranma on the other hand, as he was talking about his kingdom could not stop to look at Akane sometimes; she really looked so beautiful like a princess in a horse. She was sitting and facing only one side. "Next time, don't wear dresses so that you can really ride Hazel properly" Ranma said, chuckling. Akane rolled her eyes.

Lunch time...

Akane could not control her gasp when she entered the small Saotome´s palace she felt surrounded by the security, the house gave. Although the decor was pure masculine, there were a little bit of feminine touch. Ranma led in the living room and both sat on a leather sofa in front of a floor-to-ceiling window from which she had an unsurpassed view of the surrounding flower garden, the flowers that weren't in the greenhouse. Then, Ranma disappeared into another room so she had the chance to take a look around.

After a few more minutes, Ranma appeared with two trays. He gasped when he saw that Akane was about to look closely at some pictures, so quickly he put the tray down and grabbed her towards him and far enough from the pictures.

"Wha-?"

Ranma turned his back to her, and gulped. He thanked his luck that Akane didn't see the picture where their fathers were together.

"What's wrong Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma smiled and pulled her towards the leather sofa. "My cooker left us some snacks, but I am not that hungry..." he said, as they sat on the sofa. "Try the egg salad sandwiches. I didn't prepare a festive because we can't eat all of it" he said, handling the sandwich to her.

"Don't worry, I am not that hungry either" she said, Ranma smiled. "Where are your parents?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "They left, to go to Tokyo. It was really a perfect time." he said, smiling as he handed her the glass and she felt the touch of her hand against his, and he'd seen her reaction.

"This is a great place" she said, looking around.

Ranma smiled, "Yeah..."

"Ranma?" she asked, lifting her head to meet those aqua eyes and from which ones she was unable to break away their compelling stare.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, mesmerized, he lifted his hand to touch her soft cheek.

"Uh..um.." Akane blinked and moved away from him. "How did you met your fiancée?" she asked,

Ranma smiled and move closer to her, "Does it matter?" he asked, as he took the glass from her other hand and set it on the table.

Akane moved away again, "I am just curious" she said,

Ranma again move closer to her, drawing slowly to her, his eyes never leaving hers, and she looked up into his lowering face. Closing her eyes, she felt his firm lips claim her own, gently at first, then with a deepening pressure, as her own lips opened to meet his increasing demand. For a long moment they savoured the kiss, unwilling to pull apart, Ranma gently laid Akane to the sofa as they continued to kiss.

Akane was tantalized by his scent, the clean muskiness of his warm skin mixed with a masculine scent, as he pulled her closer to his hard chest. The gentleness vanished as desire flooded her body, His mouth was hard on hers as he explored the velvet of her mouth, she strained against him, arms around his neck pulling him even closer against her body. She heard a soft, strangled sound that rose from deep within Ranma.

Ranma never knew that kissing was absolutely wonderful. He couldn't explain why when he kissed her today, it felt so right. Sure, that wasn't his first kiss. The first one was with his fiancée Ukyou, but he never felt something so wonderful from Ukyou's kisses, unlike Akane´s ones which were greatest that heaven. After a few more minutes, he stopped the kiss to give them space to breathe, "Beautiful..." he murmured, as he looked at her. He cupped her hand under her chin and lifted her face. "You're so beautiful Akane Tendou, you know that?"

Akane came back to reality. "B-Beautiful?" Akane asked, as Ranma begun to bent again and kissed her lips slightly, his touch infinitely tender.

"Yes." he said, huskily.

"You don't know what you're talking about" she said, shivering below Ranma.

"Why is that?" he asked,

One tear fell on Akane's left eye, "If we have met in a different situation, you won't call me beautiful... especially when I was in high school.." she said,

Ranma trailed one finger under her brimming eye erasing the tear, "That's not true... you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he said, softly.

Akane pushed Ranma away, and cried softly. Ranma frowned, but before he could comfort her. She spoke, "If I am beautiful, Why they used to call me a tomboy?" she asked, Ranma blinked. "And why would a guy change his mind to break an engagement with me?" she asked, Ranma gasped. Akane looked down, "Even up until now, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me... why would a guy reject me to be his fiancée?" she sniffed, "I know I should be happy that he rejected me, because I hate men..." she wiped her tears and looked at Ranma. "But the feeling.. Ranma, If you only knew... how that particular incident broke my soul... I have lost confidence, Men are damned" she said,

"B-But that was a long time ago-"

"I know, but it did change my life." she said, "If I will see that man...I'll curse him and his family" she said, with bitterness in her tone.

Ranma sighed, "Akane... why don't you just forget what happened? You have a new life now and you're beautiful..." he said, he grabbed her and forced her to bury her head on his chest, Ranma wrapped his arms around her. But he kept cursing himself for rejecting her that time ago. He didn't know that the rejection made a great impact in Akane's life. Worst... now, that he had found out that Akane was a wonderful girl and it's worth it if ever he got engaged to her. He really needed to heal this wound he created, or much better erased it in Akane's life.

Akane felt overwhelming sense of safety, of protection. She felt the intimacy was almost more than passion; it was more than that definitely. Once again she had found an amazing depth and sensitivity part in this hard and ruthless man.

They sat quietly until her ragged breathing subsided, Ranma reluctantly released her and both were silent for a minute, but before Akane could break the silence, she felt Ranma's hand on hers and was pulled into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do here?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "I'll cook for you" he said,

"Cook for me?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "You know how to cook?" she asked,

"Yep. I am a terrific cooker" he said, "If we have time, I'll teach you how to cook" he added,

Akane grimaced, "let me guess... you also found out that I can't cook?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "What else did your investigator said about me?" she asked, as she waited for Ranma who was preparing their lunch.

Ranma started to chop some of the vegetables and heated the pan, "Well I know all about your high school times, you had the reputation as the cutest girl furinkan high. You had long hair before but I like how is it right now" he said, smiling. Akane blushed. "You're a martial artist and the owner of the Anything goes martial arts." he continued.

After a few minutes of watching how Ranma was cooking. It was all set for them to eat, Ranma prepared a delicious lunch

"Sukiyaki! I hope you'll like it" Ranma said, as Akane gasped. "Dig in" he added,

As the meal continued, Ranma stop eating when he remembered what Akane said earlier. His face clouded over, and the old enigmatic look was back in his eyes. Akane noticed this and felt a sharp of disappointment as she wondered what had happened.

"I did something wrong?" she asked, but she knew she didn't do anything other than enjoy his wonderful home cooked sukiyaki.

He gave her a contrite smile, "I was just wondering why you still hold a grudge over on a past incident? I mean... what if… I was the one who rejected you in the past... what would you do?" he asked,

"Don't joke like that Ranma..." she said, searching his eyes.

"What if, I am that guy?" Ranma asked,

"I would hate you" Akane said, stopping her meal too. "Don't tell me..." she asked, shaking.

Ranma gasped, "No! No! You got it all wrong, I was just wondering about that you have to let go the past... you know what I mean?" he asked, "How can you be happy if you haven't let go of this feeling... of hatred and bitterness to this guy?" he asked,

"I don't know Ranma, but what he did is unforgivable." Akane said, looking at him.

Ranma stared at the woman, who continued to eat her lunch. He grimaced at her last sentence. "Let's go for a ride?" he asked, surprisingly. "I have my car readied for the rest of the day." he said, smiling as Akane finished her lunch.

"Sure, but you haven't touch your lunch yet" she said,

"Nah, I really don't like eating my own cooking" he lied, "Let's go?" he asked, standing up.

Akane shrugged but stood up too.

_"I don't know Ranma, but what he did is unforgivable." _

He could do this. He could really do this after he gave his car keys to the Cherry parker restaurant valet, as another valet open the door for Akane to come out of the car.

"Are you sure, we are in the right place?" Akane asked, looking at the magnificent view outside the restaurant. "I think our clothes don't fit here" she said, looking at her simple white dress.

"It's perfect," Ranma said, smiling as they entered the restaurant. He could do this. He could start erasing Akane's horrible memory of him dumping her, and replace it with wonderful memories. He could do this. When the time comes Akane will know... She will be able to forgive him. He could do this, making a new memory for the two of them, together. He could do this. He wasn't the one he was before. He could do this.

"Are you okay Ranma? You seem so silent, ever since we drove here" Akane said, in a caring voice.

"I'm okay... just thinking," he said, as he led her into the lobby toward his favourite luncheon spot, The Terrace. "I always come here when I need to be alone," he added, smiling.

"And so, I am the first woman you brought here?" she asked, as they were seated at their table on the brick courtyard of the terrace, secluded among the flowers and trees, and serenaded by the cascade of a giant fountain.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "Ucchan, doesn't even know this place" he added,

Akane's eyebrow shot up with disbelief, "That's really unbelievable, she's your fiancée" she added,

"How I wish she wasn't" Ranma said. He dropped a linen napkin on his lap, "If I have a choice, I would definitely stop my engagement with her" he added,

"But you have a choice right?" she asked, as she took a sip of water.

"I have now," Ranma said, looking at her. "And I had before, but I just ignored it" he added, as he took a sip of water too, and then he opened the menu, "I'll have monkfish, the seafood is unmatched here" he said,

"I would like to try that" Akane said, smiling.

After the waiter got their order, Akane smiled and tried to focus on Ranma's face when suddenly she saw someone that made her frown.

"Miss Tendou!"

Ranma turned to see Judo Shika heading directly toward them. He stopped for a moment when he saw Ranma but he plastered a fake smile and still approached them. "Miss Tendou and Ranma Saotome, fancy meeting the two of you" he said,

"Hey Judo," he stood and set his napkin on the table to shake Judo's hand. "I am always in this place, you know that" he said,

"But not with Miss Tendou," Judo returned the shake, and then his gaze moved to Akane. He moved and grabbed Akane's hand to kiss it, "You look very lovely today Miss Tendou," he said, Ranma coughed and he gave a dark gaze at Judo and looked at the handJudo understood immediately the meaning of that look so he released Akane's hand. "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked,

"Ranma, told me that I should try the food here" she said, as Judo seated beside her. Ranma growled. "So I am here,"

"How are the sales-"

Ranma growled more, "Judo, would you mind? We are having a date" he said,

"Oh yeah, sorry" Judo said, smiling. "Very well then Miss Tendou, I hope to see you again soon" he asked, then kissed her hand again. "Bye Ranma, Enjoy" he added, and left them.

Akane bit her lip and tried to explain, "Judo Shika was the vice president-"

"I know he is handling your business and is trying to build an office for you," Ranma said, with disgust in his voice.

"Office?" Akane asked, "But I never-"

"Let's just wait for the food ok?" Ranma asked,

Akane nodded,

A brief silence came upon them, when Akane decided to open her mouth. "Ranma, I…" she stopped, and Ranma looked at her. "I just want to tell you that I lied to Mr. Shika. I told him that... you were my fiancé, because I want him to stop flirting with me... but I guess he didn't believe me" she said, blushing. Raman's anger face vanished. "I only did that because-"

Ranma shakes his head and smiled, "No need to apologize, it is OKAY to tell everyone that" he added, _since, truthfully you're my fiancée. _He wanted to add but he did not. "If I were in your shoes, I would definitely have said the same. But I just want to warn you that Judo is a playboy and once he sets his eyes on someone, he'll do anything to get that person. So I am just warning you" he said,

"I know that, I know what it means those looks from him Ranma, but what I don't understand... Why it is okay to tell everyone that you're my fiancé? Why is that? Are you telling me that I can lie about it? What if your fiancée finds out about that? I mean. What would she say?" she asked,

Ranma was about to answer to that but just in time their food was served, and so the topic was forgotten

Or so he thought.

As Ranma stopped his car at her house, he hurriedly went out and opened the door for her. They had a wonderful time together, minus those awkward situations. But at least it was a good day.

"I had fun Ranma," Akane said smiling.

Ranma nodded, "Me too... I hope this isn't going to be the last one" he said, Akane smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait for the next one" he added, as he couldn't resist sliding his hands up her arms, over her perfect shape shoulders, then at her face. He held her delicate face between his hands, his focus dropping to that lower lip he wanted so much to taste again. "You're beautiful… so beautiful Akane Tendou," As he leaned toward her, he felt her tense up again, but as soon as their lips touched, she relaxed. He titled his head, slightly, tasting a whisper of sweet wine that clung to her lips. The Kisses he had experience with Akane, were not enough. He wanted to kiss her everyday if possible, maybe someday... But it was all he could take now. "Thank you for this night, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, keeping his mouth just a breath from hers. "I'll come and visit your work place just to see you." He said. Akane's little sigh of resignation warmed his lips. Ranma just love the way she sigh. It was so sexy. "So tomorrow, then?"

Akane nodded, "Tomorrow..."

To be continued...

Thank you's:  
**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them please email me**


	9. Lost and Found

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

**Who will give in?  
Another Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by yours truly "Chette" or (ChanChanandMosasi)**

_"So tomorrow, then?"_

_"Tomorrow..."_

**Chapter 9: Lost and Found**

"Really Auntie. I really wish you'd come with me shopping, it will be so much fun" Kazeme giggled, "Please do not work today" she added,

Akane looked thoughtfully across the breakfast table at her niece, wondering what could have cause such a radical change in her. Last week she has been defiant and hostile while today she was pleading for her company. "Kaze-chan, it's really important for me to work today. Maybe we can go shopping next week? I just got a good offer from the vice president .. and I can't ignore that opportunity" she said, biting her pan.

Kazeme's bottom lip quivered. "That's all you think about! Work! and you said you wanted us to be friends. Now the first time I ask you to do something, you say work is more important!"

Akane sighed, "What cause this change Kaze? Last week you couldn't even stand being around me" she said, drinking her coffee.

Kasumi smiled at them.

Kazeme frowned, "Well I guess I just realized that I was being a brat. I didn't think it was hard for you to come here and have all of these problems... I mean you were a City girl and because of Great grandpa sake... you will convert into a country girl" she finished with a smile.

Akane looked at Kasumi who was nodding; and then she looked at Kazeme, she smiled at her. Warmth flooding through her, it was the first time she had considered anyone else. "Fine... I'll go with you"

"Yatta!"

Akane sighed, she wished she didn't have to juggle so many conflicting responsibilities. This might be the chance she is waiting for, an opportunity to break Kazeme's wall... but its also an opportunity for the logging sales to go up. "Okay...wait for me, I'm going to contact Ryouga" she said,

The Phone rang several times before she heard Ryouga's answering voice. "Hello?"

"Ryouga? It's Akane. I'm not going to work right now" she said, "You're in charge" she added,

There was a moment of silence before Ryouga could speak again, "Anything wrong Boss?" he asked,

"Oh no. Nothing is wrong. I just need a day off. There's nothing you can't handle right?" she asked,

Ryouga gave a sharp laugh, "You really putting me in charge boss?" he asked,

"Yes. See you tomorrow morning" she said, and then she hung up the phone, trying to quell a faint uneasiness. There was no reason for it. Ryouga was completely qualified to run a logging business and she'd be gone only for a day. She took a deep breath, feeling the tension ease away, and then she smiled at Kazeme. "All set" she smiled,

* * *

The Shopping with Kazeme was successful as Akane hoped. Her niece is a very different girl, she realized that her niece was bubbling and has a good sense of humor, and soon Akane felt her own spirits rising to match hers.

After their shopping, they sat at a table in a newly opened restaurant, "I am so glad we've decided to do this Kaze" she told her, when the waiter served their juice. "I didn't realized that I was so overstressed. I needed this for a change" she added,

Kazeme smiled, a tentative but very vulnerable smile. "It's really a nice time Aunt... really a nice a time. I.. never really got to know you" she said, honestly. "And Mom told me about your troubles.. so.. yeah..." she said, sipping her juice. "Aunt... can I ask you a question?" she asked,

"Sure"

"Why not let Ryouga do it?" There was a hesitancy in her niece voice, as though she didn't want to jeopardize the newfound closeness.

"have you ever talked to Ryouga?" she asked, carefully.

"Yeah... but we never talk about you.. I mean we talk about logging business. And then when I told him that you're planning to save the Saotome's forest, he-" she broke abruptly, perhaps warned by something in Akane's face alarm flickering in her brown eyes.

Akane's uneasiness had intensified into a cold feeling of anxiety lodge like a rock in the pit of her stomach, "I wish you didn't say anything."

"Well I said it because I know he is your foreman, He should know what's going on. It hurts him when you don't trust him, Aunt. He told me that, and I thought I should talk to you about it. He said maybe if we got together, went shopping today you will-"

"HE SUGGESTED THAT WE GO SHOPPING?" Akane yelled, surprise and disappointment lent an edge to Akane's voice. "You told him about that, and he suggested we go shopping?" she asked, her eyes widening. She felt panic arising.

"Yes." Kazeme said, she was wavering but didn't back down, "He said you've been trying to do so much work and you should back off little and let a man do the work. Someone who's knows what's going on, and he was right. Wasn't he, Aunt? We did had a wonderful time together and for the first time I felt as if I really have an aunt" she finished.

"I guess so..." Akane said, forcing herself to smile into her niece's face. It has been a wonderful day but she felt something is wrong.

* * *

She was up early the next morning, leaving work before six, she was determined to face Ryouga as soon as possible. As she bumped along the dirt road, she started practicing her arguments and steeled herself to face his opposition. There was some butterflies in her stomach but she ignored it. This time for sure, everyone will know who is the boss.

Ryouga was waiting when she drove into the clearing, She saw that he was alone and was faintly surprised. As early it was, she expected the crew to be gathered with him. She pulled up beside him and jumped from her truck. "Good morning Ryouga, where is everyone?"

"They're at work already, Boss. I'd figured I'd keep them going for you"

"Very good" Akane said, taking a deep breath, "Ryouga, I met Judo Shika the other day"

"So I heard" His face was still impassive, but his dark brown eyes never left her face. They sent a shiver of cold through Akane's body.

She ignored the feeling and continued talking, "They agreed to let us timber out the new sale, not clear-cut it. So I want to start on another stretch of timber- the one near Shoka Creek"

Ryouga gave her an evil smile that made her step back, "I'm afraid that's too late. You should have told me before. We've already cut the new sale" he said, smiling.

For a horrible moment, surprise held her speechless. Then the enormity of what he was saying washed over her like a flood. She felt as she lost the weight of her legs, "What are you saying? How could you have cut the sale when you did not inform me!"

"You made me in charge" he said, smoothly. "I knew you'd see it was the best thing to do after you thought about it. Hate to say this, Boss lady but I think you're letting your emotions run away with you. Can't do that if you're going to stay in business. You have to look at the things hardheaded, businesslike way. You don't give up money just to stay on a good side of a-" he coughed, "friend"

She knew her face was white with shock and anger, and for a moment she couldn't answer, She shook her head, and felt her tears are about to come out. She slid into the cab of her pickup. Before she could start the engine. She heard Ryouga's final words.

"Aww don't cry Boss lady, no use crying over spilt milk. The trees are down and we can't do anything about it" he said, with a triumphant smile.

Akane glared at him and drove towards the place where they cut the trees.

* * *

She wiped her tears and jumped from the pickup. She walked toward the forest and saw Ranma standing in front of her, his back on her, he is as motionless as the boulders around him. He was still as a stone, as hard as the rocks around him.

"Ranma-" She walked toward him, putting a tentative hand on his arm, feeling hard muscle through the plaid flannel shirt. She heard the trembling in her voice as she raised pleading eyes to his face.

He turned slowly and looked down at her impassively, his glacier aqua eyes seeming to look right through her. He didn't flinch away from her touch. It would have been better if he had, she thought. Shrinking away would have shown that he recognized her existence, felt some emotion toward her. As it was, he regarded her with a coldness that went to her very bone marrow.

"Don't look at me like that Ranma!" Akane yelled, her words burst from her on their own accord.

For an endless moment, he stood looking at her. Then he smiled, a tight, cold smile. "Ah the Lady Logger returns. You might have told me you had this in your mind when we are having such a pleasant day, last two days ago." his voice is very deep that cause goose bumps.

"I didn't know! Ranma believe me! It was Ryouga-"

"Ryouga?"

"He did this without my authority! I didn't even know it until I got to work this morning" Somehow she had to make him understand, she had to erase that hard, cold look from his eyes, She tightened her hold on his arm, but he was as stiff and rigid as the fallen pines that lay at her feet.

He was still looking at her as though she were someone he had never met. "I told you to watch the boundary, Some of the trees you cut are off my land" he said, pointing at the spot where several big trees had been cut and skidded.

Akane controlled her tears, "I'll pay you-"

"Don't bother. You couldn't pay me enough" he said, his voice dark. He shook his head and strode toward his horse grazing a few yards away.

Akane watched his back as he walked away from her. A wave of pure despair washed over her and she was unable to move on her trembling legs. "Ranma," she called weakly, but he gave no sign that he had heard her. He just left her like that.

She walked slowly back to her pickup and pulled herself into the seat of the cab where she sat for a long time, unable to call up the reserves to get moving. She had a hard time believing what just happened. She knew that she had lost Ranma's trust, or just... Lost Ranma, she just lost him even before she had him. She clenched her teeth, gathering her anger around like a protective blanket.

* * *

"I'm glad you waited, Ryouga"

Ryouga smiled, "Anything for my boss" he said, smiling.

"I'm not your boss anymore.. You're fired" Akane said, she heard her voice so cold and emotionless, and realized that she was completely in control. There was no fear, no underlying anxiety. She wanted this man out of her sight and fast.

Ryouga chuckled, "You can't fire me" His eyes were taunting her, as though he had no doubt of his ability to make her back down.

"I just did" Akane said, coldly.

"You can't."

"Why?" Akane asked,

"I am shareholder of this business. Actually, we are kinda equal. Probably... your grandparents would want me to marry you"

Akane gasped, "M-Marry you?"

"yes. You're my fiancee. Tendou Akane" he said, smiling.

* * *

The weeks passed with dreamlike fluidity; for Akane, day drifted to day. She just had to learn more about the business and how to get rid of Ryouga. Ryouga did not show up after that incident but she knows that he'll sure be back for sure and she has to get rid of him fast.

Ranma sighed it has been weeks that he couldn't get enough of sleep. His mind is filled of Akane's sad face when he saw her in the forest and how shock she was. He knew that it was not Akane who did this, but it was his rival. Though he couldn't face Akane because it does hurt. Remembering how his special place was destroyed. As He entered the bank and everyone bowed at him. He was about to go inside when he saw a familiar face; at first he has to look twice to make sure.

"Miss Akane Tendou?"

"Here."

Ranma narrowed his eyes, Akane got thinner; like him. She must have been working really hard. He took a seat not far away from her to listen to the conversation between Akane and the banker.

"You have to realize that there is a lot of risk involve here Miss Tendou. You're already in a deep trouble"

"Yes I know. But is there any way I can buy Mr. Hibiki's share at the business logging?" she asked, "I really need this loan to get rid of him" she added,

The Banker sighed, "I'm sorry that you and your partner are having trouble communicating. But your business right now is not doing fine." He shifted some folders on his desk, indicating the interview is over.

Akane pleaded, "What do I have to do, please help me... Can't you give me the consideration?"

"The only solution I can see right now, is marry your partner and you will have all the shared profit." The banker shook his head, "I am so sorry Miss Tendou"

"Marry?" Ranma whispered.

* * *

Akane stumbled from the bank, anger fighting with cold fear. "Stockholders! To hell with them!" She walked the short distance to her car, fighting to keep her wobbly knees steady. She fumbled for her keys, a sting of tears blurring her vision as she stood uncertainty by her car. She would go somewhere and cry- then try to think of what to do. She still had a week. She would think of something. _She's Akane Tendou._

Then she heard some footsteps coming up behind her, and the deep masculine voice took her completely by surprise, The shock of it coursed through her and she spun awkwardly around to face him.

"Akane.." he said, Ranma was dressed in a black flannel shirt and faded jeans. She thought he looked thinner perhaps, with the lines around his eyes but not really noticeable. "I... C-Can we talk?" he asked, hesitantly.

She stared at him, feeling the flush of anger rise into her face. "What could possibly have to talk about?" she demanded, turning once more at her car. Ranma came toward her and reached out to touch her arm, shaking as she angrily pulled away. "Let me go!"

"I wanted to Apologize" he said, obviously having trouble with words. "I didn't give you a chance about the logging-"

Akane couldn't control her tears, "No! You absolutely didn't give me chance. But isn't late for this apology?" she asked,

Ranma ignored her, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.. I know you won't do that and I've talked to some of your men and I-"

"Stay away from them" Akane yelled, pushing him away. "You have no business in my business and even in my Life Saotome Ranma!" she yelled more.

He reached out and grabbed her arms roughly, while Akane struggled to free herself from his grasp, "Damn it Akane! I'm trying to apologize here!" he yelled

"I don't care about you anymore! Let me go!" she gasped, wriggling from his arms and swinging her car door open. "Go to hell Ranma Saotome! I don't want to see you ever again!" she yelled, when she managed to slide behind the wheel of her car, she insert her key and start the engine. She roared away. Through eyes misted with angry tears, she looked in the rear-view mirror, Ranma was standing at the road his gaze following her car, his expression is a mixture of sadness and surprise.

* * *

Ranma quickly went back to the Bank and went to the Banker. "Mr. Ishito?" he said, taking his seat.

"Mr. Saotome. It's a pleasure to serve you Sir."

"yes.. I was wondering what was the problem between Ms. Tendou?" he asked,

"Ah yes... Well Miss Tendou is trying her best to save her business; so we loan her money for that." he said, "But now she is facing another problem. The other part of the shares belong to Mr. Ryouga Hibiki, I think it was from Ms. Tendou's grandparents."

"What?" Ranma asked, he could not believe he's hearing this.

"Yes Sir. It seems that Ms. Tendou tried to fire Mr. Hibiki but she can't, because he is a stock holder." he said,

Ranma shook his head, "Approve the Loan" he said,

"Mr. Saotome!"

"Approve it. I'll pay for it" Ranma said, shaking his head.

* * *

Descending the stairs, she stopped when she heard the phone, when she said her hello she recognize the voice, "Mr. Ishito, why did you call?" she asked,

"I've been thinking over what you said yesterday. About giving you the loan. I've spoken to my colleagues at the bank, and we've changed our minds. We will give you the money you needed"

It took Akane a minute to understand what she just heard. Then his words sank in. She got the Loan. She can get rid of Ryouga. "Why? I mean it's wonderful but what made you change your mind?" she asked,

"We just saw how dedicated you are in this logging business-"

"Is it Ranma Saotome?" she interrupted.

There was a silence...

"I'll take that as a yes..." she said,

"It doesn't matter Ms. Tendou, you will get the money"

She heard the sharp click as Mr. Ishito hung up the phone. Slowly she replaced the phone and took a deep breath. Why would Ranma do such a thing? There's one way to know.

"Oneechan, I'm going for a drive" she said, picking up her keys.

* * *

Ranma was standing on a small hill, looking at his forest. The thought of Ryouga getting married to Akane makes him sick. Akane is not Ryouga's fiancee. Akane is his fiancee. And Ever since that incident happened, when he couldn't see Akane, he felt so empty and so lost and he could not go back to the life that he had lived before. Akane changed his life. This lovely woman he dumped, may have committed mistakes but if only Akane knew... he had hurt her more than she had hurt him.

Then he felt eyes on him, he turned and looked directly into her face. He didn't change expression but his heart beat increased as he sees her walking towards him. She was so beautiful wearing white flannel blouse, blue faded jeans and brown boots.

"Hey..." she stopped walking when she was a few inches away from him.

"Hey..." Ranma said,

"I.. just wanted you to know how happy I was... for you to help.. thanks..." she said, "Mr. Ishito told me that you helped me to get the loan..."

"Was that the only reason you came?" Ranma asked, there was no smile at all.

"I'm also sorry for not accepting your apology yesterday, my mind was all messed up and-"

Ranma rushed towards her and kissed her deeply. He lovingly explored her mouth, she tangled her finger in his thick, dark hair, then ran over his pigtailed and then at his shoulder, delighting in the rock-hard muscle that met her touch, His arms around were around her back, He stopped the kiss and looked directly into her eyes, "My God... you're beautiful... how can a man reject someone as beautiful as you" he whispered. Then they shared another passionate kiss, His tongue meeting hers, and she pressed against him.

And then Akane shrieked when Ranma carried her. Ranma stopped kissing him and smiled evilly, "It's bath time" he said,

"W-What? Are you crazy! you're going to be a girl!" she yelled, Ranma rushed towards the lake while carrying her and then she put her down. Akane realized the water is hot. "Ranma, I have no spare clothes-"

Ranma blushed, "It doesn't matter! We're alone here.. just the two of us" he said, whispering.

Ranma dove into the crystal water, his graceful form glinting in the sun, She just looked at him, watching his powerful strokes as he swarm toward the center of the lake. "Come here Akane!" he said, waving.

"I can't swim" Akane said, blushing.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "I know but the water is not deep" he said, reaching for her, Akane trembled but hesitantly accepted it, and they clung together in the hot embrace of the lake, "I will not let you go Akane" he said, huskily.

Not far away...

Ryouga narrowed his eyes, while holding his binoculars. He saw everything. How Akane and Ranma kissed and how Ranma carried Akane towards the lake. He gritted his teeth. "Ranma...Saotome... this is war." he whispered.

**To be Continued...**

**R+R! :D **

**ChanChan: I'm sorrry for not updating... been busy with my books. Melody in my heart and Seven Worlds are now books, for more information please visit my profile :)**


	10. Love is always a battle

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga was delayed but we will launched it soon! If you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: join the "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked us on facebook :)**

_"I will not let you go Akane"_

**Who will give in?  
** **Chapter 10: Love is always a battle.**

Akane looked into his eyes and saw the deepening of color as the mood between them changed. "What did you say?" she asked, gruffly.

"I will not let you go.. Akane..." he said, throatily. After that he closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet his lips with hers, smoothly instinctively. His strong hands on her waist protecting her, holding her tightly. How could he rejected such a woman like her in the past? If their kisses were mind blowing like this, he won't even think twice of inheriting the Tendo Dojo and be with her for the rest of his life. _To be trapped forever with Akane won't be a hell but a pure heaven._ The first time he saw her, he knew... she was his woman and he was her man. The sun hid behind the clouds and a long shadows reached from the trees into the darkening waters of the lake. The rising breezes of that day force him to stop kissing her. "Akane, do you want to meet my parents?" he asked, his voice tender.

She gasped, "W-Why all of the sudden-"

He blinked, _What did I say?_ He shook his head and remembered that his parents knew that he stood her up before. "W-What I mean is that..."

She blushed, "...but I don't mind meeting them." she continued.

"H-Huh?"

"I don't mind meeting your parents... they must be wonderful people."

_Damn... _He blurted out those words without thinking of the outcome. "Y-Yeah... You will meet them _ but not now_." he said, licking his lips.

"Oh,"

He blinked and saw her frown. "No-No!" he shook his head, "W-What I am.. saying is that.. I mean.. it was a sudden impulse.. of wanting to marry you.. you know?" he gasped, and blushed deeply.

"M-Marry me?" she asked,

"Uh..."

She took a deep breath, "R-Ranma.. I'm flattered. But this is happening too fast don't you think?" she asked, reluctantly but blushing deeper. He nodded and looked down but still holding her. "Maybe.. someday?" she asked, he looked at her with hope in his eyes and nodded.

After a few seconds, he took a deep breath too, "W-Well we better start back soon... I was wondering if you want to go to my cottage, near this river side? I'll cook for you." he said, "We can also dry our clothes there...if you want?"

"Sounds good," she said. As much as she hated to leave the waters, she was glad that she could be back on the land. She was totally soaking wet and they had to dry their clothes. Plus she wanted him to cook for her.

* * *

By the time Akane got home, night had fallen, black and moonless. Before she could open her car it opened for her. She grabbed her purse and when she went out of her car, she found out it was Ryoga who opened her car.

"You are quite late, coming home..._ Dear Akane_..." he said, staring at her.

"Frankly, it's none of your damn business." she said, as she slammed the door of her car. "Oh and don't call me _'dear'_, you have no right." she added, After giving him a sharp look, she passed by him but his strong hand closed lightly around her upper arm. "Let me go!"

"Frankly speaking, its my business since you're my fiance, _Dear Akane_" Ryoga said, his eyes darken a little.

Akane shove her arm, which cause him to let her go. Then turned fully at him, "Not anymore, in a few days- you'll be out of my life for good." she said, in a challenged voice.

Ryoga chuckled, "Oh yeah? like how?"

"I will buy your shares and I will own this business, 100 percent." she said, as she crossed her arms.

He threw her a long, level look, his eyes suddenly guarded. "Did your prince gave you money to buy my shares?" he drawled, Akane looked away. "You're forgetting something... if I don't want to sell my shares, even you have a lot of damn money... you can't buy it."

_He's right. If... he won't sell his shares, I can't buy it._ "Ryoga... W-Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, exasperated. "Why can't you just let me be? Are you still thinking that I can't do this job because I am a lady?"

"No. I think you have what it takes to be a lady, boss." he said, and his voice held a slight edge.

"Then what is it?" she asked softly.

"Haven't it occurred to you that I want you to be my wife?" he confessed.

She was shocked at first but then she remembered the rivalry between him and Ranma. She shook her head, "Don't be stupid. I know you hate Ranma and you'll do anything to hurt him."

"What?"

"Just please leave. It's getting really late." she said, then she turned her back on him, leaving him standing in the dark.

* * *

_"Haven't it occurred to you that I want you to be my wife?"_  
_"Don't be stupid. I know you hate Ranma and you'll do anything to hurt him."_

Ryoga narrowed his eyes while her words kept circling on his mind. _Damn_. He just confessed and that was her reaction? He shook his head and leaned on his leather chair. Ever since he stopped becoming a martial artist and stayed in this place, _partly the reason was because Ranma stayed at this place and he still needs to get his revenge._ He worked really hard and earned the respect and trust from Akane's grandparents and from other people. He saved all the money he earn from working and he became quite rich in his own way. He really wasn't fond of money and material stuff, until she came to his life... She was very attractive, but as usual Ranma had set his eyes on her and got her.

Determined to get her, he must fight to get her. Ranma doesn't play fair anymore. He uses money, influence and charm. He smirked, well he got those too and much more. He's Akane Tendo Fiance, her grandparents set the both of them to carry on the logging business. So for this week, he started to live in the ancestral home of Akane's grandparents whom he bought from them. _Since Akane's family didn't want it, they only want the business. _But now he started living in this place and the only thing he wants right now, is get Akane and make Ranma pay for all of his troubles.

"Sir Ryoga?" Ryoga looked at the voice and nodded, "I have the information you need." he said, Ryoga nodded and told him to take his seat. His eyes narrowed with interest as the man started to talk about the information he needed to hear. "... that's all sire, but who is this girl?" he asked, After that he tossed the file on his desk and waited for him to take it.

"Why did you asked?" Ryoga asked, getting the folder.

"Because it has been twice.. that she was being checked on."

"Really?" he asked, "Who checked her before?" he demanded,

The man nodded, "It was sir Ranma Saotome." he said directly. Ryoga smirked, then the man pointed out the pictures when Akane was in high school. "She's a very lively girl. She's very good in everything except woman chores." he said, nodding.

"Figures why she's in the logging business." Ryoga murmured, as he trace Akane's smiling face picture with his pointing finger. "She's a martial artist too right?" he asked, but his eyes never leaving her picture.

"Yes. And she hates guys because of three things." he said, as he pointed out Akane's picture fighting at the gate of the school. "She enters the school everyday to fight her suitors, it was a rule made by his suitor but now her brother-in-law, Tatewaki Kuno. The rule state that if anyone defeat her, he can date her." he said, Ryoga looked at him incredulously. Then looked at the picture of the whole family. "This is Tofu Ono, another brother-in-law of Ms. Akane, whom she had a crush before when she was a kid and got rejected."

Ryoga put the pictures to the desk and surged to his feet. He turned to look out the window behind the leather chair, "So I take it, it was Mr. Ono and Kuno were the ones responsible for Akane's hatred in boys?"

"A part of it... but the one that really got her hate boys is her fiance who stood her up before."

"A fiance?" he asked, but still looking outside.

"Yes.. but no one knows who he is. According to my informant though, he and she were to inherit the Anything goes Martial arts."

Ryoga looked at him, "Anything goes martial arts?" he asked, the man nodded. "Very familiar..." he murmured. After a few more questions, he dismissed him. He looked at the pictures spreading out on his desk, "Ranma... you're going to pay... Akane will be mine," he murmured. The man who had ignored his revenge and made his life a living hell. The man who humiliated him in front of many people. The man who wants his fiance. He will be destroyed, "Oh yeah you will.. I will play your game... you will experience what I have experienced before..." and yes he made sure that it shall happen, after that he dialed Akane's mobile phone.

* * *

Saotome's Mansion...

When Ranma entered his room he jumped towards his bed giggling like a teenage boy who finally got a girlfriend. Now everything will be fine because Akane and him are okay now. All he needs to do now is to tell his parents about her, then dump Ukyo and be with Akane.. "Be with my Akane." he murmured while blushing, "My Akane..." he whispered. He suddenly sat up and went to his desk, and opened one of his drawers. There he picked the envelop that contains Akane's picture.

The pictures... _Akane_... he sighed, They showed a woman of ethereal beauty, cloaked by innocence, but wearing a very confident face. When she was fighting with the guys, she's indeed a very strong girl. Her hazel eyes in the perfectly proportioned face, surrounded by a cascade of silky bluish hair. He continued to flipped through the photos, a picture of her smiling with her friends... a picture of her looking dreamily at doctor- _ what is his name again? _a picture of her doing gymnastic, he gulped. A picture of her graduation, of her teaching the kids...

_"But now she is facing another problem. The other part of the shares belong to Mr. Ryoga Hibiki, I think it was from Ms. Tendou's grandparents."_

Ranma frowned, he almost forgot about him. Knowing Ryoga, he'll do anything to get Akane because he hated him. He needed to be careful and he knows that Ryoga is now planning something devastating. His phone buzzed making his thoughts interrupted. "Saotome here."

"Mr. Saotome, Reservations are made. Dinner tomorrow at eight in the restaurant at the Ritz-Carlton Tokyo Hotel."

"Perfect. Thanks." Ranma said, then after that call he dialled Akane's phone.

* * *

The Next day...

Akane stared at her dinner dress and shoes that she received from Ranma. She took out the card and it said, _'Wear this for tonight.'_ She frowned. Last night was a disaster. After Ryoga called and ask for a date which she turned down obviously but he told her that if she comes with him, he'll figure out their shares problem and so she had no choice but to say yes. After a few minutes, she received a call from Ranma. She didn't want too, but she turned him down. Ranma didn't accept her 'NO' so she had no choice but to explain Ryoga and the date. Ranma at first was furious, but after he calmed down the only thing she heard from him is _"Go with him at that place, trust me. But be sure to get ready because I am going to get you."_

"What is his plan?" she asked herself, "Oh well..." she took a deep breath, her nerves more on edge than they had when she was about to start the logging business. Why? because ever in her life would she imagine that two men would want to date her. Before, she was rejected by the one she likes and she was stood up by a guy whom she never met. It must been because he found out what kind of a girl she is. Tomboyish and not so wife material.

Night...

She walked into the downtown hotel where Ryoga had told her to come, projecting an unshakable confidence-but it's all facade. In truth, she was nervous of what will happen tonight. She wasn't nervous about meeting Ryoga, she was nervous about what Ranma will do. As she walk towards Ryoga, she saw him watched her with unreadable dark eyes. He stood when she reached the table.

"Akane..." Ryoga said, smiling. Akane nodded as the waiter pulled a chair for her. When they took a seat, the waiter poured a wine on their glasses. "How did you manage to get here wearing something like that?" he asked, observing her.

She was wearing a red full length A-line dress, made of silk. The dress was way to tempting that all men looked at her. The cut was too low that it squeezed her bust making it looking big, at least the side of her breast doesn't look boring for it has large rhinestones detail. Akane narrowed her eyes and cover her almost bare breast. _Why would Ranma ask me to wear such a thing? _"Believe me... I didn't wear this because I want too."

The waiter came to take their order but she told him that she wasn't hungry. Plus this isn't a date. Ryoga told the waiter to come back until Akane feels she wants to order. "Nervous?" Ryoga asked, smirking.

Akane took a sip of her fruity wine, "Not really.." she said, looking around. "Anyway let's get to the point. What can you suggest for the both of us about our shares?" she asked,

His gaze caressed her with a tactile force, "Why the hurry?"

"This is a business date." Akane said, pointing that out.

"If its a business date, you shouldn't dress like that." Ryoga said, he licked his lips while smiling at her.

Akane blushed, "The reason why I went out with you; because you told me that you have a solution about our problem. So tell me right now." she couldn't be more direct than that, but this man needs to hear blunt words. "If you have no solution and you just tricked me then I should-"

"Let's get married. That's the solution."

_"Over my dead body, buddy."_

Before Akane could reply, she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder, she knew that touch so she didn't have to turn and look, she just stared directly at Ryoga observing how his mood begun to darken.

"Ranma." Ryoga growled, "What the heck are you doing-"

Ranma smiled, "I'm here to take my date."

"Date?"

"You think that Akane would get dress because of you?" he asked, then he took Akane's hand as she stood up, "This is the dress I told her to wear for our date tonight" Ranma said, as his hand slid on her waist and wrapped his hand on her tiny waist, urging her to move with him. "So, let's go Akane?" he asked, she just nodded.

Ryoga stood up, "Ranma that so not fair-"

Ranma stopped and turned to look at him, "Love is always a battle."

Ryoga frowned and then he looked at everyone whispering to each other how poor he is that his date left him. _damn... Ranma humiliated me again..._

* * *

Ranma and Akane spent an hour over dinner, they ate in silence. But when Akane finished hers. She reluctantly looked at him. "Love is always a battle?" she barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "What kind of a stupid quote is that?" Ranma grinned at her, his amused but piercing gaze did things to her insides. "What?"

"You finally talk," Ranma said. It's true, Akane was silent when they left the hotel where Ryoga was; she didn't talk inside the car and even though she gaped at the hotel when she realized that they were in Ritz-Carlton Hotel, which was the most expensive hotel in Japan. She did not speak to him. Ranma ordered for both of them, and they silently ate their dinner. _Thank God now she finally said a word._

"I guess I was.. feeling..."

"Guilty of leaving that poor guy?" Ranma finished her sentence.

"Kinda..."

The waiter asked if they wanted a dessert. Ranma asked what's the dessert, the waiter told him. Then Ranma looked at her, "Do you want to try their dessert?" he asked, she nodded. He turned to look at the waiter, "Okay two Blood orange sorbet please." he said, the waiter nodded.

Akane blinked, "That's a strange name.." she asked, "But I would like to try it." she added, The desserts arrived, Akane grabbed her spoon, and tasted it. "I-It's delicious..." she said, she took another one and gave a helpless moan of pleasure. Her eyes closed and she savoured the taste she indulged in so rarely.

"You're very convincing... pretty damn convincing..." Ranma said, huskily.

Akane opened her eyes, heat rose up from her face. "Um.. yeah.. it's very very good. You should try it." she said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I guess I got carried away there for a moment..." she said,

Blue eyes looked back at her with hunger, but he shook his head. "No worries," he said, as he started to taste the dessert and nodded.

Akane continued eating her dessert, "Anyway it seems as if you and Ryoga hate each others' gut but you know each other very well." she took a few sip of her wine, "and as I heard, he didn't leave your town because you were there."

Ranma grimaced, "He was once a friend."

"But he said you're his enemy... What happen?"

Ranma didn't know why, but he found himself wanting to answer her question. This is Akane. He could open up to her, besides she has the right to know everything. "Well we were schoolmates when I was a kid... and we were rival in anything because we are both martial artists." he said, Akane gaped at her. "Oh come on Akane, you didn't know that? that I was a martial artist? Everyone knows that in our place."

"Well yeah but... I didn't know it was way back childhood days you know?"

"Anyway, one day... he got soo mad at me for taking his favorite bread... then he challenged me into a duel which is basically at the back of his house." Ranma took a sip and closed his eyes, _be careful saotome.. you could reveal something... _"I waited for three days and.. he didn't show up... and I had to go to China for a training... I didn't know that he also went there." he opened his eyes and saw her listening attentively. "To make the story short, I found my place and stayed there and he stayed there too because he wanted to settle our battle."

"That was... a long time ago right?"

"Yeah.. anyway I found out the reason why he was totally mad... its not because of the bread, but because... he was cursed and it was all my fault." Ranma shook his head and sighed, "I can change into a girl and he can change into a black pig."

"A pig?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded. "What kind of pig?"

Ranma smirked, "A strange looking pig..."

"So he is still cursed?" Akane asked,

Ranma shook his head, "Not anymore. When I found out what I did to him, and he wanted to settle it using martial arts... I declined and just told some of my men to get him a cure."

"So you used your money and influence instead of a duel?" she asked,

"Yep. As if he isn't grateful... so he got cured but he hated me because he said that I don't fight fair anymore."

"If you did get him a cure... how come you never get one for yourself?"

Ranma smiled and shook his head, "I did...many times..."

"So why are you still cursed?" Akane asked,

Ranma smirked, "Because it wasn't just Ryoga who fell into the cursed springs. Many people went to my place to get revenge and wants to kill me. Whenever I get cured, someone would messed up everything, then will pour another curse water on me. It has been many times... until I gave up of wanting to be cured. I maybe a freak but I'm used to it."

"Revenge huh?" Akane asked,

"Yeah... like someone who can become a frog, or twins, or monster, or a demon, a bull and many more." he said, finishing his dessert.

"I see...well you're living in a peculiar world Ranma Saotome..." she said, finishing her dessert too

Then Ranma heard a romantic music, he stood up and held his hands on her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked,

Akane blushed, "I am not a good dancer..."

"Don't worry, I am." he said, winking.

"Over-confident huh?" she asked, giggling as she stood up.

"Always." he replied, as he lead her to the dance floor.

The lights dimmed, Akane realized though she was a bit clumsy when it comes to dance, Ranma was totally a good dancer. Lithe and easy to follow and gradually her nervousness drained away, leaving a kind of melancholy weariness. Eventually, with his hand moving in a slow caress up and down her spine, and his cheek resting lightly against her hair.

"By the way... you look hot in the dress I chose you to wear," he whispered.

"You seem to know my size," Akane whispered while leaning on his chest.

"Well the dress is nice, but the body beneath it is fantastic."

She stiffened under her arms, the comment catching her off-guard. "You're kidding right?" she asked,

Ranma slowly pulled away a little from her and cupped her chin, titling it upward. Their eyes locked. Then he leant down until his lips hovered just above hers. "I'm going to kiss you now..."

She stared at him, "Wha-?"

"I...am..going..to...kiss you... now." Ranma said, but he waited for her sign. He waited patiently, watching her with scorching patience. When she closed her eyes, he told himself that was the sign so he leaned more and kissed her. Carefully at first and then slowly and then completely; He didn't demand but he managed to take a gentle possession of her mouth, imprinting his taste and the very essence of himself on her consciousness. After the passionate kiss, Ranma lifted his head and looked at her deeply.

Akane licked her lips, blushing furiously. "What?" she murmured,

Ranma once again kissed her. But this time there was no tender persuasion but full of passion. It was a sensual order that she acknowledge his ability and right to give her pleasure and Akane gave it to him through a mouth that willingly molded to his. Ranma pressed his tongue against her mouth, demanding an entrance. With a groan of needs she opened to him. Ranma's imprinting himself on every millimeter of her lips; he devastated her lips with a carnality that made her weak.

* * *

Ryoga slammed the door of his room. Ranma humiliated him again.

"Is everything all right sir?"

Easing his crumpling grip on the receipt that he got from the hotel, he nodded to his butler. "I am fine, don't worry." When the door closed, he growled. "Calm down Ryoga." he told himself, _everything will be all right._ So what if he was humiliated at the hotel and in front of Akane? he was used to it. He knows that Ranma will one day pay for all of these troubles. He took a deep breath, but the anger kept building inside of him. Remembering the way Ranma held Akane's waist as he owns her. "Damnit! Just because you were once the heir of the Anything goes Martial arts! You're ego is way over the top!" he threw the receipt to the floor. "Ranma.. you're going to-" he stopped and remembered something...

_"A part of it... but the one that got her hate boys is her fiance who stood her up before."_  
_"According to my informant though, he and she were to inherit the Anything goes Martial arts." _

"The anything goes... martial arts..." he whispered. He quickly pulled out the folder where all of Akane's information where. He scanned the documents and saw that Akane was the heir to the Tendo Anything goes martial arts gym. "I recalled... that Ranma was the heir to the anything goes martial arts school... and in this document it said that Akane is the heir of the anything goes martial arts gym..."

_"A part of it... but the one that got her hate boys is her fiance who stood her up before."_

Relief flooded through Ryoga like a dam gate had opened. He knew how to get Akane and knows how to put Ranma down. "What will Akane's reaction be... once she finds out you were the fiance who stood her up before?" he chuckled, his eyes narrowed. "She's going to hate you... that's what going to happen..." He walked towards the window while holding Akane's picture. "Dear Akane... better get ready to meet the real Ranma Saotome... I may as well introduce him to you, oh I will surely going to love this." he said, chuckling. "Just like what Ranma said.. Love is always a battle... and this one battle I won't lose."

**To be Continued...**

**R+R! :D This is an alternate universe. ^_^**  
**Please join the Chette-chan fanpage!**  
**located at my website (in my profile)**

**My Books: Melody in my heart and Seven Worlds are now available!**


	11. Epiphany

**Before you read the story... Just have a few things to say...**

1. **So sorry for the late update... and thank you for understanding  
2. This story... um.. I wanted.. (for once) to write Ranma as a bitter person, I want to see how OCC he is if I make him one XD so do not say "This is not Ranma's attitude." But eventually, he'll be back to become the "Ranma" you know.  
3. Some of my stories are now books.. so please if you truly like my stories support my books as well, read my profile and join my fanpage for the latest updates.**

**and lastly..**

**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

"Dear Akane... better get ready to meet the real Ranma Saotome... I may as well introduce him to you, oh I will surely going to love this. Just like what Ranma said.. Love is always a battle... and this one battle I won't lose."

**Who will give in?  
** **Chapter 11: **** Epiphany**

"No matter how many times.. I have been to this place, the view never cease to amaze me." Akane said, as she takes off her shoes. After the wonderful dinner, Ranma told her that before he'll take her home, she had to see this place. "It's totally gorgeous.." she said, her voice filled with awe as she walked on the clean grass and sat down looking at the blue water stretched out.

Ranma sat beside her, looking at her. "I agree... but the view isn't the only beautiful thing around here" he replied. Akane looked back at him, and blushed. Then she looked away and resume admiring the scenery. "This may surprise you... but this isn't a place you already saw.. its a different one.. and this is a part of my land that is untouched by loggers."

Akane frowned, _why is he bringing that subject up? _She looked at him, "I see... a different place huh?"

He was aware of the slight change in her expression, But he couldn't stop; and maybe he thought that if Akane admire the scenery, she would understand how much he treasures the land. "You see... your grandfather would always cut a part of my land and that totally infuriates me... not to mention, he hired Ryoga..."

She threw him a long, level look, her eyes suddenly guarded. "Why are you saying this?" she drawled, "Do I even ask how is your relationship with my grandparents?"

"I just want you to know." Ranma sighed, "But your grandmother is very nice. There was a time, your grandfather wanted to cut some of my trees but she stood between the logging truck and the trees." he smiled, "She reminds me so much of you." he added.

"Har. Har." Akane said, she frowned and then smiled.

Ranma smirked, "So, How is your relationship with your grandparents, I wonder?"

"Not close." she said shortly. "I've never been close to my grandparents." A feeling of regret swept through her. "They hated my dad.. when my mom died.. they thought that dad didn't really take care of my mom. Like.. it was because of my dad that she died." she bit her lower lip, "If only they knew how much my dad suffered when my mom got sick and even more when she died..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know... I was a jerk.." he said softly, reaching for her hand.

"It is not your fault, so why are you apologizing?" she asked, squeezing his hand. "Anyway, I was so... shocked when they made me an heir to this business." she shakes her head, "But after seeing how this business works... It does make sense, why they chose me. It is because I can do it.. Kasumi-neechan and Nabiki-neechan wouldn't be able to do it." she attempted a light laugh, "I can't even imagine them being loggers."

He matched her light tone, "But I can't lie that there was a part of me that is glad." he squeezed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Because though I hate this business.. I met you because of this." he said, then he gave her a light kiss.

"Me too.." Akane whispered, while blushing furiously.

"How seriously do you take the commitment of marriage?" Ranma suddenly asked, when Akane's eyes widened he realized what he blurted. "W-Wha.. I mean.." he looked away and scratched his head. _Why the hell am I blurting out marriage every time I see Akane?_

"Do you consider divorce as easy out if things get difficult?" Akane whispered.

"No." Ranma answered honestly.

She stopped and looked at him, her brown eyes questioning. "Then.. it's serious for you right?"

Ranma blushed, "Yeah.. of course. I want to marry someone who can be my companion, bed-warmer, friend, family-"

"Bed-warmer?" she laughed, the sound was warm.

"..a mother to my children, a person who could scold me if I am doing something wrong. Someone who can be together with me... in good times and in bad times." Ranma smiled, "So I guess it's permanent for me."

Akane blinked cutely, "The forever and ever thing?"

"Yep." Ranma looked at her, "What about you?"

"Same with you... I want a marriage that is going to last forever."

Ranma grinned, "Oh yeah I totally forgot.. I also want a wife who is very strong."

"Eh?"

"I want children. I want to built an empire." Ranma smiled, his smile was all sensual.

Akane laughed, "Who would be able to handle that?" she asked,

"Someone who is a strong woman.. like a martial artist..." Ranma smiled, "Like you."

The Mere idea made her shiver with revulsion. She took a deep breath and let it out, "There are millions of martial artists in this world. I am just one of them." she said, but her words came out a mere whisper of sound.

"But if.. in the future... I would propose to you... would you accept me?"

_Yes. _She replied in her mind, "I.. I would think about it." she answered. "I mean... this is the first year that I've been close to a man.. ever since that guy stood me up. I totally forgot that I hated men when I met you." she said, Ranma paled.

* * *

"Aren't you in a cheery spot?" Kasumi asked, rising from the couch to give her a hug. Her sister just back from a wonderful evening date. "So how is your date with the two guys?" she asked, as they sat on the couch.

"How-?"

"I knew you were going out with Ryoga-kun, and now I see you being with Ranma-kun." she said, giggling.

"Well.." Akane blushed, "I only went out with Ryoga because he told me that he has a solution to my problem." she sighed. Then she looked directly at her sister, "There's something... something... strange about you..." she said, smiling at her. "You were glowing more than ever"

"Well Tofu visited me earlier and it has been a month since I've seen him.." she said, shyly.

Akane smiled sadly, "It's me who's keeping you here huh?" Akane reached for her sister's hands "I am sorry.."

"Your brother understand so do not worry. Besides though you're a lady boss as of this moment, you are my dear sister and the baby of the family. We can't let you live by your own."

Akane laughed. "But I can take care of myself. I am not a kid anymore."

Kasumi pouted, "Hush you. As long as you're not married, you will be the baby of the Tendos. Father is too much worried about you, before you spend a lot of time in the dojo and when you came here, you spend so much time in the woods."

"Well.. for the past few days.. I've been going out-" Akane stopped. The image of Ranma smiling at her floated through her mind, and a faint smile crossed her face.

Kasumi beamed, "Ah-ha! So it's gone that far with you and Ranma-kun huh?"

Akane felt the blush rising up her throat to color her cheeks, "Oneechan!"

"Tell me.. details!" she grinned.

"Well Ranma and I.. we.. aren't dating.. yet." Akane gulped, "But there is this.. unseen attraction between us; especially with Ranma..." Akane shakes her head, "I mean.. every time I go out with him, he always mention marriage to me."

"Oh?" Kasumi asked, doubtfully. "So.. he wants to marry you now?" she asked, Akane looked at her, "I.. I mean.. you guys fight ever since you came here remember?" she asked, trying to deviate the conversation.

"Yeah.. he's really weird. At first he said, he wanted me to meet his parents and then changed his mind, and earlier he asked that if ever he propose to me in the future... would I accept him?"

"and what did you say?"

Akane bit her lower lip, "Oh god oneechan.. I wanted to say Yes! but.. I told him that if he said that today, I'll say.. I'll think about it.."

"Why didn't you say yes? I mean it was just.. what if?" Kasumi asked, studying her sister.

"I have life issues right now... Ryoga wants to marry me to inherit the whole logging business." An icy hand gripped her chest. "Oneechan... do you think our grandparents would be disappointed if I give up with the logging business?" she asked, she did consider going back to Nerima and resume her classes. "Besides.. Ryoga loves the business, maybe I'll just sell it to him, what do you think?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, "Actually.. It was a choice Akane.. I don't think grandpa would be disappointed that you would give the whole business to Ryoga-kun. I guess he knows that no one would want this business so he entrusted the other part to him."

* * *

For the next couple of days, everything went well on the job. The men were a smoothly functioning crew, hardly needing her guidance now and she was grateful for that. Though Ryoga was there, she was also successful in avoiding him.

"It was totally.. uncomfortable." Akane said, as she received the coffee from Ranma. They just finished their lunch and they were in the cottage. "The men were obedient but with Ryoga.. I'm used to debating with him with some decisions. I mean, He always interfere with my decisions but now he's just agreeing everything." she said, as she took a sip.

"Which I presume is a good thing?" Ranma asked, as he sat beside her.

"Yeah but strange... good but strange" she said, eyeing him. "Actually I-"

"Can we NOT talk about him or your stupid business?" he asked, his voice took on a hard tone. "I'd rather talk about another topic?" he asked,

"S-sure.. but what can we talk?" she asked, putting the cup on the table.

"There is this beautiful place that I want to show you? It's another untouched place, and I thank those stupid loggers for not seeing that-"

"Wait a minute." Akane interrupted him. "I.. don't get it?" she asked,

"Huh?"

"I can't.. talk about my logging business while you can talk about your untouched place?" she asked, stubbornly. "Are you not being fair?" she added,

"Well with you talking about your business and Ryoga.. I don't care. But with me talking about my untouched place? You and I will be there." Ranma growled, "Damnit.. why did you have to be a logger." he murmured.

Akane fumed, she heard him. "Because my grandparents are!"

"Well you could quit you know?" Ranma said,

Akane stopped. She really wanted to quit but Ranma just raised the 'red flag.' she remembered how he told her that she couldn't do it. She is not a quitter. "The tone of your voice sounded as if you are commanding me"

"I am. I am commanding you to quit" Ranma declared.

"Well I am not a quitter." Akane said, standing up. "It wouldn't be me if I didn't keep trying. And most of the time I'm proud that I'm able to do it."

He gave her a hard stare, his aqua eyes darkened, "There are things you could be proud of and I'll support you with it."

"Like?"

"Aren't you proud of being a woman loving a man like me?"

Akane choked, "Wh-What?"

"Let me take care of you. I can do that." Ranma said, now standing up in front of her. "Sometimes I think I'd do anything to stop your business!"

Akane gasped, "In the first place, what is your right to even command me to-to quit? I am not even your girlfriend!"

Ranma stopped. That hit him totally. Realization finally struck him. "Akane-"

"You know what? I'm going." Akane said, shaking her head.

"Akane-"

"And don't follow me." she added, then she left the cottage.

When Ranma heard the loud bang of the door. He growled and sat. He just had to open his stupid mouth. He sighed and lowered his head to his arms, wishing things were simpler. _Things would be wonderful if only...if only.._ he sighed.

* * *

Akane scratched her head and threw her pen across the table and fell on the floor. She just left Ranma at the cottage and went back to her business. She just wished that Ranma would understand her. But why he couldn't? Remembering what he said earlier, commanding him to quit. Was his statement was just pure statement or a threat? Yes.. she was considering to quit but..with that statement of his, she is now determined not to quit. She'll prove to him that she can do it. That she-

"You dropped your pen"

Akane slowly looked up and saw Ryoga smiling. "Hello Ryoga.." she said, they've been in one place but never talk. This was the first in those days.

"Having a rough time boss?" he asked, as he put the pen on her table.

"Not really..."

"You know.. you can talk to me..."

"I'm not in the mood-"

"Perhaps I was too hasty to ask for your hand in marriage, or maybe confessing to you that I want you... but I can be a friend." he said,

"Really?" she exhaled a frustrated breath. "I really can trust you?" she asked,

"Yes."

"I'd rather not" Akane said, resuming reading some papers.

He made a harsh sound, "And you trust Saotome Ranma?" he asked, Akane looked at him. "I thought you hated the one who rejected you in the past?" he asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Are you the heir of the Anything goes Martial arts Dojo?" he asked, Akane didn't say anything. "Ranma Saotome used to be the heir of the Anything goes Martial Arts school." he added.

"W-What?" Akane asked, she felt as if she lost blood on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ranma Saotome is the one who rejected you in the past. I guess what he is doing right now, is not because he loves you... but because he is guilty for rejecting you." Ryoga said, looking directly at her.

The door opened and saw Ranma panting really hard, then he saw Ryoga smirking at him. "Leave Akane alone, Ryoga."

Ryoga crossed his arms, "It is you, who should leave. Saotome Ranma."

"Back off Ryoga. Do not disturb Akane nor confused her or else-"

Ryoga growled, "Or else what? What kind of embarrassing situation are you going to make me experience again Saotome?" he asked, angrily. Then he chuckled. "Oh no wait, this time it will not be me who will be experiencing an embarrassing situation. Because it's going to be you." he said, smirking.

"What are you talking about-"

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked at the paled Akane, "A-Akane... are you okay? you look sick..." he said, "I wanted to talk to you about earlier, you see-"

"Is it true that you are the heir of the Anything goes Martial arts School?" Akane asked, trying to control her tears.

Ranma shivered. "How did-" he growled and looked at Ryoga. "You!"

"Akane-san or should I say the one you stood up in the past few years, or Ex-fiancee.. needs to know the truth, right Saotome?" he asked, sneering.

Ranma run towards Ryoga and punched him really hard that he went down. "It's not of your damn business!"

Ryoga got up, laughing. "Wow." he said, as he wiped his bloody lip, "It has been many years since I've felt your punches again, Saotome Ranma. Where is the man who can deal everything with money?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

Ranma ignored him and looked at Akane, "Akane.. we need to talk, privately."

Akane shook her head. "No.. I wanted to know. I wanted to know why you stood me up in the past?" she asked, "Please Ranma.." she said, she couldn't stop her tears now. "Please I beg you... I wanted to know..."

Ranma took a deep breath, "Be-Because, I don't want to live by my parents' rules." he said, "It has always been.. pops grabbing me to other places. He had a control over me before. I was afraid that if ever... I would accept the engagement, I would be forever caged from my parent's decision." he said, "I have love it at first but in the end, I hated Martial arts.. it was this thing that gave me a curse, that gave me enemies, that controlled me. The only thing that could make me get away from all of this is to make myself rich and to-to prove to my parents that I can do it." he said,

Akane took a deep breath and laughed, "And because of it... I lived my life by hating guys, getting scared of them ... worrying my family." she said, wiping her tears. "and to top that... you LIED TO ME!" she finished with a yell. Her fury was so intense she was shaking with it. "YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE RANMA SAOTOME!"

"I did not lie to you I-"

"You knew right from the start that I was that Girl you dumped right?" she asked, sobbing. "You even asked me before, what would I do if I find him again, are you just being nice to me because you were guilty from the start?"

"NO!" Ranma yelled, "I did this because I wanted to be close to you because I-" Ranma stopped, and looked at Ryoga looking serious; and then he looked back at her, "B-Because I care for you. I-"

"I want you to leave me alone." Akane finished his sentence for him.

"Akane-"

"Please.. or else... I'm going to do what I said before that I am going to kill you" she whispered.

Ranma sighed, he looked down and went straight to the door.

"Akane-san.."

"You too.. Ryoga.. I wanted you to leave me alone" she said, as she returns to her seat. Ryoga sighed and nodded, then after that Akane was alone. When she was, she cried a lot. Even the other men at the logging bin heard her; they were about to go to the office when they saw Ryoga who shook his head.

Ryoga looked at the office and sighed, It was his victory yes. But He felt so lonely when he saw her cry like that. It's like someone stabbed his heart.

* * *

Kasumi was waiting for her when she eventually barged through the front door.

"Akane!" she yelled, she hugged her and cried. "I am so sorry for not telling you that it was Ranma-kun who were the guy who stood you up before" she said,

Akane cried. "You knew?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yes.. but because I don't want to hurt you. You were so happy and it was the first time that I've seen you glow" she said, sniffing. Akane pushed her away and looked at her. "Anyway.. is the past matters?" she asked, "It's so obvious that you guys are totally in love with each other... are you going to just leave it like that?" she asked,

"I don't know..." Akane murmured, she closed her eyes for a second. "I surely.. hated him.. but getting to know him... I.. I don't know.. I just got shocked earlier and I was.. really confused... and the fact that he lied to me-"

"I agree that Ranma-kun lied to you, but you know... Everyone tells lies, and this world revolves around such lies. They lie because they have reason, and I bet Ranma-kun wants to tell you the truth but he was trying to find the right time to say it."

"Oneechan.."

"I am not siding on Ranma-kun's side.. but the important is... the feeling here.." she said, putting her hand on her _left_ chest. "In your heart."

* * *

_"Ranma Saotome not here. Please leave a message after the beep." [beep]_

Ranma looked at the phone, as he heard his recorded voice. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

_"Ranma.. its me.. Akane"_

Ranma blinked, he stared at the phone.

_"I.. I am sorry.. about earlier... the truth is.. I wanted to- to hate you. But I couldn't. I care so much about you, and I don't care if you stood me up before and I-"_

Ranma quickly picked the phone, "I am sorry.. I am so sorry Akane.. I didn't mean to hurt you.. I.. I wanted to tell you.. but I just can't bring it up myself. Can we talk somewhere? maybe.. its not yet late today right?" he asked, his voice shivering. He was beyond hurt seeing her like that before.

_"Sure.. I'll go to your house now, if its okay?"_

"Hai." Ranma smiled, "and I'll introduce you to my parents." he said,

_"I.. would be happy to meet them.."_

"Great.. I'll see you.." Ranma said, smiling. When he put the phone down, he run downstairs like a kid, "MOM!"

* * *

"You were going to introduce a girl to your parents?" Ukyo asked, Ranma who was standing at the entrance of the mansion. Ranma nodded. "What about me? Aren't I your fiancee?" she yelled,

"Ucchan.. I am grateful for you and I am even grateful that you protected me with the girls in the past... but please, this one? Do not interfere.. I beg you" he said, smiling. "Because she is the one for me"

Ukyo grabbed Ranma's face. "I am not your sister Ranchan! Open your eyes! I am your fiancee!" she cried.

"Ucchan please.. Akane is the girl that I will marry in the future, if you truly love me then... let me be?" he asked, "I don't want to hurt you, you're my best friend. I-" Ranma stopped when Ukyo's mouth covered his.

* * *

Akane was cold. chilled right down to the bone on what was a mild evening. And there was no other explanation for her chill except that she was walking away from the Saotome's Mansion. She just witness one passionate kiss between Ranma and a girl. She closed her eyes and hugged her arms around her body, she walked up the dark road towards home. The scenes kept repeating inside her mind, while angry tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Damn him..._

Damn him for making her cry. Damn him for rejecting her twice. And Damn him for making her feel like this. She couldn't stand this place anymore. She just had to move on. She just had to. She will work hard, very hard to forget him. Though with Ranma it felt everything is alright, in reality it's not. Would she take that girl away from him? Would she fight for him? No it was useless. He had hurt her, she had hurt him, He had hurt her. Enough is enough.

"Good bye... Ranma Saotome..." she whispered.

* * *

Three Years Later...

The letter on Akane's hands fell on the floor, and she started shivering. She just received a letter from an attorney concerning about the Dojo. "This can't be happening" she said, the letter stated that the Tendo Dojo is now part of the Saotome's Corporation, and the only way to get it back is to contact the president... _ non-other than..._ the phone rang once again, interrupting her thoughts, "Tendo Dojo, Akane speaking?" she asked, as she started to reach out for some papers and plan on how to save the Dojo. She would not lose her Dojo. She already lost her logging business and sold it all the Ryoga and now this?

_ "It won't be Tendos anymore... Akane." _

Akane's breath sliced into her lungs as her head whipped up. Some of the papers in her table fell when she abruptly stood up. "R-Ranma..." she recognize his voice.

_ "You did not expect a call from me?"_ Ranma's voice sounded so cold.

Akane closed her eyes, her gut clenching with mixture of happiness and sorrow. It has been three years, since she'd heard his voice. Once he'd meant everything to her, but what about now? "I was about to call you-"

_ "Really?" _he laughed, so cool and controlled. _"I guess I beat you huh?" _

"I guess.. so why are you stealing my Dojo?" she asked, trying to hide the nervousness of her voice.

_ "I'd expect you to go to Sakura country in twenty-four hours, and then expend your trip thinking how you will persuade me to keep you on my board of directors so that you can still run the Dojo." _ His voice dripped ice.

Akane run through a hand through her hair as cold sweat spread over her skin, "I won't be in your board of directors. Because you will not have my Dojo" she said,

_ "Too late. Saotome already own the Tendo Dojo." _

She felt the chill of his words, "I don't believe you."

_ "You have a choice, come here and convince me or stay there and I'll hire another person to run your Dojo.. or should I say.. My Dojo?" _

"I hate you..." Akane gripped the phone tightly.

_ "I hate you as well." _

Then the line went dead.

**To be Continued...**

**R+R! :D This is an alternate universe. ^_^**  
**Please join the Chette-chan fanpage!**  
**located at my website (in my profile)**

**Please support me by buying my books:  
Melody in my heart and Seven Worlds are now available!**


	12. Ruthless Saotome

**Before you read the story... Just have a few things to say...**

**1. This is an Alternate Universe story  
2. This story... um.. I wanted.. (for once) to write Ranma as a bitter person, I want to see how OCC he is if I make him one XD  
so do not say "This is not Ranma's attitude." But eventually, he'll be back to become the "Ranma" you know.  
3. Some of my stories are now books.. so please if you truly like my stories support my books as well, read my profile  
and join my fanpage as well for the latest updates.**

**and lastly..**

**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

_"You have a choice, come here and convince me or stay there and I'll hire another person to run your Dojo.. or should I say.. My Dojo?" _  
_"I hate you..."  
"I hate you as well." _

**Who will give in?  
****Chapter 12: Ruthless Saotome**

Akane leaned numbly against the leather seat of the bus. She stared blankly at the scenery as the bus carried her down to the province of her mortal enemy. It has been three years since she visited this place; and as far as she can remembered no changes. Same ole' little County. _Wait let rephrase that. Same old Sakura County. _She was a bit shaken when she decided to go there. Her family were a bit surprised _Well I was a surprised as well... _that she decided to go back there. It was the place she promised herself never to visit ever again. Her father was at first happy, but remembering what his daughter said about what she witnessed before; he tried to convince her that he can talk to his old friend and that she can stay there to watch the Dojo. But after the long talk, she decided it is best for her to talk to Ranma rather than Soun. So she's here now, riding a bus towards that province.

When she exited the Bus station, she gasped seeing a limousine parked in front of her. The man looked at her, "Miss Tendo?"

"Y-Yes?" Akane asked,

The man opened the Limousine for her, "Please come inside, I will escort you to Mr. Saotome." he said,

"No need, I am going there later-"

"Mr. Saotome commanded me to pick you up."

Akane took a deep breath and rode the limousine. When she felt the limousine's engine turning on and then the limousine begun to move, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. So Ranma didn't want to waste any time. Her plan was to get a hotel and when she gathered her wits; she'll be coming to the mansion. She didn't expect that Ranma would so such a thing.

_"I hate you as well." _

Ranma said that he'd hated her. Well why? For three long years, she hadn't seen him. Why does he hate her? shouldn't it be the other way around? she hates him because of what she had witness that time... the passionate kiss between the girl and him. She shook her head; she remembered the times when he smiled at her, when they swam in his lake, when he takes her to some romantic place... and how he kiss... she growled. _It was all in the past Akane, get a grip. _

_"Too late. Saotome already own the Tendo Dojo." _

If he fired her. She had nothing left. Her Dojo is her life. She already sold the logging business to Ryoga. The money she got from the shares was used to renovate the Dojo. Curing her broken heart, she focused more on teaching kids to learn the arts. Her babies grew from ten to twenty and after three years, she was already teaching fifty of them. Not bad for three years. Then all of the sudden, the letter... _For my babies.. I'll do everything. _She clenched her fist. The limousine entered a very strange place which caught Akane's attention. So she's not going to the mansion? Maybe that is why Ranma told his man to pick her up. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the limousine pulled into a private drive, and it stopped in front of a huge building that looks like an expensive hotel.

A uniformed man opened the door of the limousine while another man retrieved her bag. When she entered the building, she couldn't help wondering how far Ranma had come in only three years. She followed the two men while clasping her hands together and then she noticed they were shaking. _Gambatte Akane... you can do this. _The men pushed a door and told her to wait for him, while putting her bag at the corner.

Akane tried to steady herself and took a seat on a chair, she looked around at the spacious room. There were a lot of laptops placed at the big black table and a big television at the upper drawer. She was fortunate that she was wearing a flat shoes or else she cannot walk straight because the black carpet was very soft. But she feels under dressed with this room, wearing her usual yellow sweater and floral skirt. The door at the corner opened and she put on her battle face and turned to meet him head-on. But her face soften seeing him, he was still the most amazingly handsome man she'd ever met. Her knees threatened to buckled at the sight of him. She had that unexplainable urge to run towards him to hug him but... she remembered the passionate kiss.

Ranma halted, his gaze locking with hers. A few minutes later, he took his seat at the head of the table. He threw the folder at the table, since the table was slippery it slides towards Akane. "Review those papers immediately, you'll be working in the office starting tomorrow."

Akane blinked and looked at the folder, "W-Work-?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked,

"I came here to get my Dojo back." she said, she stood up.

Ice-aqua eyes glared at her, "I cannot let you handle the Dojo as of this moment."

Akane stepped forward, "What do you mean- you told me if I go here-"

"You are not capable of handling the Dojo as of this moment." he said, coolly.

_So what the heck did you made me come back here? _She blinked back tears, "Why?" she asked, ridiculously. "I've handle the Dojo for three years-"

"Yes. But how was the financial statement for the past three years?" he asked, "You teach Martial arts for free?" he continued. "That's not good in business."

"Money is not important-"

Ranma slammed his hand on the table, as he stood up. "It is damn-well important for the Saotomes!" he growled.

A bitter laugh escaped from Akane's mouth before she could stop herself, "Oh yes! I totally forgot.. The Saotomes! You even forgot that you are an honourable Martial artist because you wanted Money more than anything." she said looking at him, while crumpling the folder on her hand, "You never cared for the anything goes school in the first place."

His jaw flexed, "If I didn't care for it, I wouldn't save the Tendo's Anything goes Martial arts Dojo." he said, as he sat on his chair. "Did you know that you haven't paid any taxes for the past years?" he narrowed his eyes on her, "You didn't even pay for your business permit."

Akane gasped, "I.. I thought those were not important because I teach for free-"

He scoffed, "You thought?"

Heat blossomed in her belly, "Don't mock me. Don't you damn dare mock me!" she yelled furiously at him.

"I am not mocking you Ms. Tendo, but if you insist." He stood up, and before Akane knew what was going on, his arm snaked around her waist, yanked her against every last inch of his muscled body. The other hand gripped her jaw, forcing her to accept his kiss. The folder on her hand, fell on the floor.

Fire exploded in her body when his lips pressed to hers. Her hands went to his chest, planning to push him away. She struggled, but the more she struggled the more Ranma's hand tighten against her waist, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes and open her mouth to talk _Big mistake_ because she just gave him a chance to slide his tongue along the seam of her lips, teasing her with familiarity. Before she could black out, and melt totally into his arms, she gave one last push and slapped him on the face. "How dare you!" she hissed,

"You told me to mock you." Ranma growled,

"That was a cruel thing for you to do!" Akane yelled,

"Cruel?" Ranma licked his lips, "If I am a cruel person, I would say.. 'you're a slut.'" he looked away and crossed his arms, Akane gasped at him, "So be grateful that I'm still being nice to you, after what you've done to me." his voice very dark. "I am giving you a chance, for your Dojo and for your reputation." then his eyes narrowed, he grabbed her arms, leaning towards her while gritting his teeth, "Because, I am just controlling myself right now. The truth is that... I want to tear you apart, I want you down, I want you to break, just like how I-" he stopped when he realized, he was shaking. He let go of her and walked towards his seat, "I'll be training you and when you are ready, you can manage the Dojo." he said,

"What did I do to you?" she asked, shaking.

Ignoring her, he said, "Your Room is upstairs."

Akane picked up the folder and looked at him, "I can manage.. to get a hotel" she said, looking at the crumpled folder.

"You can't." Ranma said, smirking. "You're my beck and call.. Akane Tendo."

Akane shivered, "I am not your Maid."

"I hold your life right now. You are my employee. You will become, what I want you to become." he said, darkly.

* * *

When Akane was escorted by his personal assistant and left the room, he took a deep breath and slumped at his chair. He almost lost his control over her, he was still shaking, for anger and for something else. When he saw her, he wanted to hug her very tight and kiss her senseless. But she hurt him, and it's true that he wants her down; if it wasn't for their parents friendship. But he was also glad for that friendship because even though he hated her, he knew... that he couldn't deliberately hurt her. He love her too much.

"But she hurt you, Saotome..." Ranma whispered, she stood him up that night; and later on, he found out that she sold everything to Ryoga. Which means, she accepted Ryoga's feelings rather than his. He was too damn excited that night, finally... he'll be able to introduce her to his parents, and she told him that she'll come.. so why didn't she? Where was Akane? Why did she left him? "Damn it.. it's been three years... get over it, Saotome!" he growled, he tried to forget but he couldn't. He'd spent so many memories with her, He enjoyed her company, he missed her smiles, her kisses, their arguments, He'd cared for her; he'd planned to marry her. Until she'd betrayed him. Her betrayal had cost him more than he could ever make her pay. After her rejection, he became weak and suffered depression for a year. But because of Ucchan's encouragement and his parents.. he got back on his feet and now he became stronger than ever and now that Akane is back and he holds her life and Dojo in his hands, He'll make her pay.

The Phone rang, he lifted it up, "Saotome."

"SHE ESCAPED SIRE!"

Ranma stood abruptly, "WHAT?"

"MISS TENDO LEFT THE BUILDING!"

_Damn it! that.. woman.. she's very good in running away, _"Prepare my car, I know where she will go." he said, he grabbed his jacket and keys and dashed towards the door. He stopped at the table of his personal assistant, "Call all hotels here in the province and tell them not to accept a woman named Akane Tendo in their hotel." he growled,

"Yes Sir."

"You cannot escape anymore, Akane. You are mine." he said, clenching his fist,

* * *

Akane paid the taxi, she didn't bother to go to some hotels because she knew Ranma will call every hotel to reject her. She sighed and took her bag with her. Standing in front of the gate of the house she sold to Ryoga, maybe... she can ask Ryoga if she can rent it for a few days.. or months? or maybe years? She shook her head and reached out for the lock, she was surprised when the gate was open. She entered, "H-Hello? Anyone here?" she asked,

A long brown haired girl opened the door and walked downstairs towards her, "May I help you?"

Akane smiled, "M-My name is Akane Tendo.." she said, the girl blinked, "I used to live here last three years ago... I was wondering if.. I can.. stay here for a couple of.. days?" she asked, _Until I decide what to do next? _But she didn't said that outloud.

"Oh yes! I know you!" she exclaimed, Akane looked puzzled. "My name is Akari Unryu." she giggled, "Please, Please do come in." she said,

Akane entered the house and looked around, there wasn't any changes. She put her bag beside the sofa, "I am kinda surprise that there were no changes..." she said, then she received a cup of coffee from Akari.

"Well the owner of the house, wanted to remain it just as the way it is." she said, "Ryoga-kun knew you will be coming back." she took a sip of the coffee.

Akane blushed, "How is Ryoga doing?" she asked, putting her cup at the table.

"He is doing fine, the logging business is doing great.. Tendo-san-" she said,

Akane shook her head, "Call me Akane, just like how Ryoga calls me.. are you his girlfriend?" she asked,

Akari blushed, "Oh no! no! I am just his housekeeper... you see.. Ryoga-kun... only loves one girl.. and that is-" she said, looking at her.

The door opened wide and Ryoga appeared before them, "A-Akane-san!" he said, he grabbed Akane's hands. "It's sooo good to see you!" he said, "W-Wow.. you.. were cuter than the last time." he said, then he glared at Akari who blushed. He was thankful that he caught Akari's words before she say it, "H-How is Tokyo?" he asked, smiling.

Akane looked at Akari, who bowed at them and left them to be alone. She looked back at Ryoga, "It was fine, still Tokyo.. but you didn't even visit me." she said. Then she looked at her hands. "Ryoga... can you let go of me?" she asked,

Ryoga let go of her hands and laughed nervously, "Gomen! Gomen! Well I wanted to visit you... but I was afraid that I won't be back for a long time here," he said, sighing. "I have the worst sense of direction..." he muttered. "And the boys needed me... the logging business is doing great, do you want to go there, to see them? They missed you. Boss Lady" he said, winking.

Akane laughed, "You never change, Ryoga-kun, but I am glad that I sold everything to you, and I knew it that when my grandparents entrusted to you the half of it... it's a wise decision." she said, as she took the cup of coffee, "Akari is very beautiful, where did you two met?" she asked,

Ryoga scratched his head, "Well.. she got lost like me, she was.. um... looking for her pet and I saw her pet on my ranch... so that's where we met, and then she asked me if she can get a job here... since I don't know what I can offer to her.. so I just made her a housekeeper of your house-"

"My house?" Akane blinked,

Ryoga nodded, "Akane-san, I didn't accept all of your land. I am so grateful with your grandparents; that is why this house is still yours." he said, looking around. "You can make it like a vacation house or something, when you feel you wanted to take a vacation in the province, remember that you have a house here" he said, then he looked at the clock. "Oh no.. I better go... those men needed my instructions." he said, "Akari! Please take care of Akane for me okay? I'll be back" he said, then he whispered something to Akari and glared at her, after that he left both of them.

"Is there something wrong Akari?" she asked, looking curious and concern all of the sudden for the girl.

Akari blushed, "No.. nothing is wrong.. Akane-san.." she said,

"I told you, call me Akane-" she stopped when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." she said, she opened the door, "Ryoga, I thought you won't be back-" she stopped when she saw Ranma standing in front of the door. "R-Ranma!" she tried to close the door but Ranma was too strong for her, they struggled for a few minutes but when Akane saw the door is almost at the verge of breaking. She let go of it, "What do you want?" she yelled,

Ranma entered, and saw Akari who backed away, obviously she knew who the powerful guy who entered the house. "I am taking Akane, she will be staying at my hotel." he said, he grabbed her and Akane begun to screamed and struggled. With a savage growl, he seize her, lifting her up in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as if she weighed nothing at all.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN! STOP!" she cried, kicking and struggling in his arms, "Let me go! I am a martial artist! I could bring you down! So you better put me down, if you don't want to get hurt!"

"Heh." Ranma chuckled, "Do not worry, I am a Martial artist as well, I accept your challenge if you hurt me." he said, while holding her, Ranma grimly waved at the man at the Limousine. The man opened the door for him, he pushed her inside the limousine, closing the door behind them. "Go." he said, when the driver was once inside.

With a choked gasped, she looked at him. "How dare you! This is like kidnapping!"

Ranma stared back at her with dead eyes, his jaw clenched. "I told you that you will be staying at my hotel."

"I don't want to stay at your hotel!" she moved away and tried to kick Ranma, but she was so surprised when Ranma dodge everything. "W-Why?"

Ranma's lips curved into a sinister smile, "You thought that I do not exercise my martial arts on my free time?" he asked, his aqua eyes bored into her soul with dislike. "I can kill you right at this moment if I want too." he spoke softly. Then he reached for her. For a single moment Akane thought he meant to strike her, so she flinched closing her eyes. Instead, she felt Ranma wiped a sweat on her forehead. "Sweating? Akane Tendo, Afraid?" he asked,

Her eyes flew open and glared at him. "Who's afraid of you?" she grabbed at the door handle, but it was locked.

"Careful, Tendo.. if you break my car, your debts will increase." he said, warning her.

"I don't care! Let me go! I wanna go home!" she threw a punch at him, but she gasped when Ranma caught her fist. "I wanna go home! I've decided that I don't want to be with you! and you can have the Dojo for all I care! I just don't want to see your face anymore!" she cried,

That made Ranma really angry, he let go of her fist and shackled her wrists with his hands, pushing her back against the seat, his body crushing hers. "You cannot escape."

"I wanna go home!" she screamed, "I want to go back to Nerima!"

"You will not come back home, Akane Tendo." He looked down at her with hatred in his eyes, "You... _are mine_." he hissed. Their eyes met, their faces were so close. Ranma cursed, _Why is she so damn beautiful? _He stared down at the woman beneath him, her blue hair, hazel eyes, her soft red lips, her slender wrists shackled in his hands. The moment she said she doesn't want to see his face, he succumb to the urge of covering her with his body, pressing her into the soft leather of the seat. He could hear the soft pleading pant of her breath. His body tightened, and he forced himself to look away. He is still not immune to her scent, to her face... He is still, he shook his head. He still love her, and that made him really angry. His grip on her wrist tighten, no... he should hate her, not love her.

Akane growled, "I hate you-"

"I know the feeling." he said, grimly.

Her face grew white, her body absolutely motionless, "What did I ever do to you?"

He'd been tempted to tell her the reason, but why is she questioning him? "Don't act as if you do not know." he said, scornfully.

"I really didn't know what I did to you! You however did something to me! I should be the one who is angry! and not you!" her voice trembled, choked with tears.

"Me? Did something to you?" Ranma asked, harshly. "Well, it doesn't matter, its in the past. You and I need to work hard for your Dojo-"

"I told you! I don't care anymore!" she struggled again, tried to kick him on the stomach. It was successful. Ranma grimaced in pain. "You Bastard! You Jerk! You Criminal!" she panted.

Ranma is totally angry now, he grabbed Akane's neck, "If you don't stop right now, I am going to wring your neck and I will sue your dad for his debts to my family." he said, darkly.

Akane gasped, "W-What?"

"My parents maybe a friend of your dad... but I am not, worst... I became the enemy of his youngest daughter." he said, warning her. "So if I were you, be a good girl... do as I say, and everyone will be safe." he said,

Akane went numb in shock, "My father-"

Ranma let go of her neck, "Your dad, borrowed a huge money for your mother's hospitalization in the past." he said, looking at her. "My parents were okay with that, and I knew that they will not make him pay... but I will..." he said, his lips curled, "If you don't obey all my commands... You will not just lose the Dojo, but you will lose everything... do you hear me Akane? Everything."

* * *

The Next day...

She heard a knock from the big door, and turned when she it was opened. It was one of Ranma's servant, telling her to get ready because Ranma wanted to have breakfast with her. She didn't replied and looked away. The way she looked right now, was a disaster. She cried the whole evening; and didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep. This was the first time that she felt so weak. She's suppose to be a Martial artist. _Damn it. _She could just escape easily just like what she did yesterday, she could escape and just leave everything as it is... until Ranma said something about having a debt. Her father owning a huge sum of money from the Saotomes.

_"My parents were okay with that, and I knew that they will not make him pay... but I will..."_

She knew how powerful Ranma is, that even his parents couldn't control him. So if she escape, her poor father will be in danger and from what Ranma's action last night, he could do worst things. But the question remains.. what made him really mad at her like that?

_"My parents maybe a friend of your dad... but I am not, worst... I became the enemy of his youngest daughter." _

She was the one who got hurt, _damn him!_ The one who'd had her heart broken. He was the one who kissed someone, that is why she didn't think twice but to leave him! and now he accused her of hurting him? Was he insane? Another knock at the door, she growled and saw the same servant telling her to come down and have breakfast. A few minutes, she entered a large double doors propped open and there Ranma was sitting on his seat, reading newspaper. His white shirt hung open casually but he didn't look up as she approached. A uniformed servant held out a chair, and gave Akane a smile as she sank onto it. He poured a steaming cup of coffee for her while she helped herself a slice of toast, spread it with jam and took a bite. She stop chewing remembering the breakfast at the Tendos... rice and fish...

"Do you want some bacon?"

His voice startled her, she looked at him but he was still looking at the newspaper. "No.. this is fine..."

"Do you want Rice or... fish?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"It's fine. You don't have to be polite." she said,

Ranma shrugged, "I'm not being polite, I am just being a good host." he folded the newspaper and looked at her, "If you wish for something more, just say so." he frowned, seeing her face.

"I am not a guest, but your employee right?" she asked,

"You didn't sleep well?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I sleep fine."

"Liar." Ranma said, observing her. "It looks like you cried a lot." he picked up his coffee cup.

"If you were being force to go to a province, provoked and find out that you have debts to pay, you will cry too." she snapped at him. Her bitterness was overwhelming.

He set the cup down and stood, tossing his napkin onto the table, "We leave in ten minutes. Be in the office, downstairs if you wish to save your Dojo and your dad." he said,

"Is that even possible?" Akane asked, glaring at him. "If you just want to hurt me, then just do this today for one day, so that I will be out of your life for good." she said, then she took a huge bite at her toast.

"Hurting you for one day, won't satisfy me.. Tendo." he said,

Akane set the toast down, no longer hungry. "You just love seeing me like this huh?"

Ranma's smile sent a chill skimming down her spine, "You have no idea... Akane Tendo."

* * *

Akane looked around, and then looked at the machine in front of her. Okay.. so she knew how to turn on and off a computer, but she doesn't have any idea about the program being used in the office.

"Hi, Akane Tendo, right?" Akane blinked and looked at the woman smiling at her, "My name is Haruna," she said, when Akane accepted her handshake. "So, are you one of Mr. Saotome's lost lamb?" she winked,

"Huh?" Akane asked,

"Mr. Saotome has the habit to give job to the people who do not have jobs." she said, giggling. "He has this kind heart..." she continued. "and since I figured you don't know anything about the program here, you were one of them."

"More like his enemy, who wants to keep an eye on..." Akane muttered,

"hmm?" Haruna asked, Akane shook her head. "Anyway, do you need help?" she asked, Akane nodded and clasped her hands. "hahaha! you're cute." she said, she begun to teach Akane about the program.

"Hey.. Haruna... maybe you'd want me to introduce to her?" said the guy who occupied the desk opposite hers, He leaned over and flicked her arm, "My name is Takeda Inou." he said, winking at Akane.

"Akane Tendo..." she said, bowing.

Takeda's eyes, as brown as her own, were earnest. "Wow.. she is truly a beauty.. where you from, Tendo-san?" he asked,

"I'm from Tokyo." she said, smiling at him then she looked at the computer and listen to Haruna's instruction.

"A City Girl? what is a City Girl doing here?" Takeda asked, Akane just shrugged and continue to listen to Haruna, "Wow.. I am soo in love!" he yelled, everyone at the office laughed.

* * *

Ranma stood up and stretched his arms, he picked up the phone and was about to call his personal assistant, to ask for a coffee when his eyes saw the time. It was lunch time so they are all in a break, "I might as well get myself a coffee then." he said to himself as he walked towards the door. The room was empty of staff, that was until he heard someone typing slowly. He slowly walked towards the noise and caught a sight of a blue haired sitting on one of the cubicles. That Sensation again, as if something were crushing the air from his lungs. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "You're supposed to be eating lunch."

Akane turned and saw Ranma, "I.. I'm practicing to use this program." he said,

Ranma stared at her for a few minutes, watching her trying her best to learn the program. There were even some notes at her right side; Akane didn't change a bit, she was still the hard-working Akane he used to know. He'd still recall how she wanted to give the best she can in everything... not just in the Dojo but as well in her logging business before. Then he smiled seeing Akane pouted, "Need any help?" he asked,

"Yeah..." Akane said, frowning. "I still don't know how to use the function..." she said, scratching her head.

Ranma looked around and saw a chair, he pulled it and place it beside Akane's chair. Akane moved a bit to give the chair a place, then Ranma sat on it. "This is how you use the function in Excel. Do you see that equal sign?" he asked, pointing using the mouse, she nodded. "Okay, you can click that or you can type the equal sign and then type sum and click these cells that you need to add and when you do that... the computer will automatically add everything." he clicked it and the answer showed. "There." he smiled,

"Ohh.. I see..." Akane smiled,

"If you want to calculate an average, you can use the average function by typing average. Equal sign and then average and click the cells." he said, "Get it?"

Akane smiled, "Hai!" she exclaimed.

"You seem to enjoy the program." he said, crossing his arms.

Akane continued to explore the program, "I find it interesting, it's a good tool to monitor the expenses." she said,

"You didn't learn that in school?" he asked, still looking at her.. observing her and enjoying looking at her doing her best.

"Well they introduced it but that's it." she said, still trying to solve some problems, "I love Math." she added, "Maybe that's why I am enjoying this stuff." she added. "So how about when you calculate the count?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Ranma shook his head, "Okay this is going to be the last Tendo," he said, she nodded. "Move your cursor to cell A9." he said, looking at the computer. Akane obeyed. "Now type count. good." he smirked, "Press the right arrow key to move to cell B9." he said, Akane did it, "Okay now click the down arrow next to the sum icon... and click count." he said, putting his hand on his chin, not looking at the computer now but completely looking at her. "Highlight B1 to B3... and press enter." he said, he moved closer.

Akane turned at him, "and then?"

"and then..." he repeated as he took her lips in a hot, hungry little kiss. The contact with his sensuous mouth was electrifying. While her mind reeled in shock, her parched lips responded to the delicious friction. _damn it.. this woman... can't get enough of her. _She should have resisted, but he slipped his tongue inside her mouth with a clever old artistry, tangling it with hers. As his hot breath mingled with hers she could have swooned with all the fantastic sensations. Just when she was ready wrap herself around him, and just as he was about to push her down at the table, they heard some voices which made them pull away to each other.

"Oh Sir Ranma!" Haruna said, "You were teaching Akane Tendo, as well?" she asked,

Ranma coughed and stood up, "No I was just checking on her, I was about to get a cup of coffee.." he said, then as fast as he could, he moved towards the coffee table.

"See I told you? Mr. Saotome is soo kind! Ahh.. I wish.. I can marry him." she giggled,

Akane bit her lower lip, his kisses were still fresh "Why not?" she asked, curiously. He is available right?

"She's engaged to a demon." Haruna said, sighing.

Akane blinked, "E-Engaged?"

As if a cue, a long brown haired woman wearing an expensive brown blouse and black slacks with black heels entered the room. "That's her." Haruna whispered, "Her name is Ukyo Kounji."

Akane looked at the woman and she gasped, she was the one she saw Ranma kissing last three year ago, she looked down. "Oh I see.." she whispered. _So she's his fiancee.. _She looked at her again, _she's very beautiful... _

"Ranchan!" Ukyo grabbed Ranma's arm, "Why didn't you call me last night?" she asked,

"Ucchan...this is a public." Ranma growled, "also can you see I have a coffee in my hand? I don't want to spill this coffee at my shirt or your blouse at least." he said, taking off her hands to his arm carefully.

Before Akane could look down, Ranma's eyes met hers. She gasped, _No more Akane... you already saw them once... their passionate kiss... No more... _She just resume learning the program.

Ukyo saw Ranma looking at some direction, so she followed it and found out that he was staring at some blue haired girl, She frowned. "Ranchan-"

_"Good Job Akane!" _

Ukyo blinked and saw Haruna congratulating the blue haired girl for something, _Did that woman just called her Akane?_

**To be Continued...**

**R+R! :D This is an alternate universe. ^_^  
Please join the Chette-chan fanpage!  
located at my website (in my profile)**

**My Books: Melody in my heart and Seven Worlds are now available!**


	13. Christmas at the Saotomes

**Before you read the story... Just have a few things to say...**

**1. This is an Alternate Universe story  
2. This story... um.. I wanted.. (for once) to write Ranma as a bitter person, I want to see how OCC he is if I make him one XD  
so do not say "This is not Ranma's attitude." But eventually, he'll be back to become the "Ranma" you know.  
3. Some of my stories are now books.. so please if you truly like my stories support my books as well, read my profile  
and join my fanpage as well for the latest updates.**

**and lastly..**

**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Who will give in?****  
Chapter 13: ****Christmas at the Saotomes**

Ukyo closed the door behind them when Ranma and her entered his office. She saw him put the coffee on his table and then picked some folders, after a few seconds of reading it, he slammed them on the table and scowled. Ranma met Ukyo's assessing gaze. "Is she the one?" she asked,

"What do you mean?"

Ukyo's brows shot up, "The one...last three years ago." He shrugged and kicked out his chair, though he didn't sit down. She understood that. She took a seat and stared at her fiance, "What is she doing here?"

"Why do you care?" he narrowed his gaze towards her.

"Because I am your fiance?" she remarked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That doesn't mean you own me." he retort back in a I-don't-give-a-damn tone. "Anyway, you are here because you want me to check those companies that I want to acquire right?" he asked, looking at him. Ukyo sighed heavily. "Let's go to business." he said.

Ukyo started on the list of companies while he paced, hands shoved into his pockets. "and this beautiful condominium I saw in Osaka-"

"Remove it." he commanded, raising an imperious hand when Ukyo broached the first company profile. She arched her brows, and started on the next one, it was suppose to be a restaurant, "No not good enough." he ordered. Akane's behavior and touch drives him to madness. Why on earth did he invited her here anyway? He should have sold the Tendo Dojo just like how she sold the farm to Ryoga, at the thought of the fang boy, he clenched his fist. He remembered how she left him yesterday and went straightly to the farm where she met him.

"This resort is quite good, if there will be renovation. I'm sure-"

Ranma turned to her, "Are you insane? Do you want me buy that ridiculous ghost resort in Hokkaido?"

"Well how about this little store from Nagoya? I personally love this store because it has a unique sense of style and the road is very common for the people-" she stopped when she saw him giving her a long, steel glance. She knew that look, she has no right to explain why she love that place, so she lowered her eyes.

He dragged a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, his lips could still feel the sensation of her lips when they had kissed earlier, if only his other employees didn't came on time, he could have push her on the table and make her own.

"Ranchan?"

"What?"

"What about this big hotel in Tokyo? the manager tried to sell it for me for a hundred-"

"Ucchan..." he snarled. "Get a grip." he slammed his fist on the desk, which cause Ukyo to jump. "None of these companies will do. Not one of them. I don't want to buy any of them!"

* * *

Ukyo controlled her anger when she went out of her fiance's office. She did all her best to get his approval with the because she wanted to prove to him and to his parents that she can be a good partner in business. When Ranma gave her the assignment she was thrilled. This was her chance to prove herself. She will be a good wife and a partner to him. But to her horror, she saw her; The woman he was in love before, madly in love with her. _What the hell is she doing here anyway? _She narrowed her gaze at the blue haired girl who was still studying the business excel and program of the company.

Akane took some notes about the marketing business program software, tomorrow she will be ready to input any marketing statistics. She will be ready to use this program she proudly told herself, she needed to learn more about it so she decided to take some notes. When all of the sudden a shadow towered in front of her cubicle. She rose her head and her hazel eyes met her brown ones.

_"Ms. Akane?" _

She politely stood up, knowing that she is the boss' fiance, she had to respect her. "Y-Yes Ma'am?" she asked,

"Follow me."

She looked at the eyes of the other employees, there was a sudden fright in their eyes and some were giving her 'an everything will be fine sign.' she gulped and nodded, then she left followed her boss' beautiful fiance out of the office.

It took a few minutes for Akane to realized that Ukyo wanted to talk to her privately not for business purpose but for something else. They were inside the hotel's restaurant.

"Drink?" she asked, lifted one of the wine bottles and turned to her.

"No thanks... I am not drinking when I am at work." she said.

Ukyo started to laugh and gulped the wine in one go, then the waiter refilled her own glass. Akane noticed that the waiters were too onlooker of what the woman wants. "You tell me... how are you going to escort Ranchan in the future, if you don't drink?" she asked,

"I'm just an employee and as I recall... escorting my boss in the party is never in my list of duties." she looked down.

"Oh?" she asked, staring at her. "You know, I am quite interested about you, Ms. Tendo." she said, "And there's something I've been wanting to ask you ever since I saw you earlier." Ukyo raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows in insolent query. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, sarcastically.

Akane's breath caught in her throat and her heart started rapidly accelerating as she stared at her. "Didn't your fiance told you that he bought my Dojo and in order to get it back... I have to work for him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ranchan did?"

"Yes." Akane said, as Ukyo raised her glass to her lips. "If it wasn't for the Dojo... I wouldn't be here."

"So... what if I buy your Dojo, and give it back to you... and get the hell out of here, would you do that?" she asked,

"I..." Akane swallowed, _This is a perfect opportunity Akane! you don't have to undergo Ranma's wrath. _She was about to agree but she remembered the debt her family owns the Saotome. "I.. can't..." she said,

"You _can't - _My dear... are you in love with my fiance?"

"NO!" Akane gasped, "oh goodness no! who would fall in love with a ruthless guy like him, that he'll do anything to get what he wants?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Then what is the matter?"

"I..." _Will I tell her? After all... she can help you Akane... _she took the untouched glass of wine that was prepared for her and gulped it in one drink which made Ukyo stared totally at her. "I...my family had a debt to the Saotome's." she said, looking down, her blood were draining around her veins and her fingers tightened around her glass, but she controlled herself or else she could break it.

"What debt?" Ukyo's eyes glittered, "Are you telling me that the Saotomes and Tendos know each other before?" she asked. _This is too much of a surprise. _She added at the back of her mind.

"Yes. My father and Ranma's father are really good friends... in fact... they are more like a brothers." she said, woodenly.

"That's the first time I heard such a story." Ukyo drank another mouthful of wine. "and how did your father had a debt to the Saotomes?" she asked,

"Before my mother died... my father needed a lot of money for the hospital and medication... it was Ranma's parents who shouldered everything." she said, looking down.

_So it was a pity...you thought you love this woman Ranchan where in fact, you confused love to pity? _She smiled at her, "Very well... I would buy the Dojo and I will pay the debt." she said, Akane gasped. "I'll talk to Ranchan about this-"

"NO!" Akane gasped, "Please.. I beg you.. don't tell him that I told you.. he's going to get mad at me."

Ukyo frowned, "Why do you care if he gets mad at you?" she asked, straightly. "Are you sure you are not in love with him?"

"No.. I mean... yes I am sure I am not in love with him but-" she paused. The truth is, she didn't know what to say.

"But?"

_Think Akane! Think! You are after all a Martial artist... That's it! _How could she forget that she is a martial artist? Akane looked at her directly, "But It is not honourable for a martial artist to run away in a fight." she stood up and bowed at her, "Thank you for the offer ma'am... but I will deal this myself and I will solve it without your help" she said.

* * *

That night, Akane stretched her arms and when she tried to study some of her notes she realized with a groan that she needed a computer to finally understand and work on it. _Maybe I'll try to ask him if I can borrow a laptop? _She decided that she'll ask him when she sees him the next time. She was about to open the folder that Ranma gave to her when a sudden knock made her halted whatever she was doing. She turned and saw Ranma's head appeared.

"Are you hungry?"

Akane nodded, "I'll be right there." she said, putting the folder back at the table. _How come it was Ranma who called her and not his servants? _

A few minutes later, she was following Ranma at the hotel hallway. She was about to ask him a question because they are not definitely walking towards the dinning room. Then she watched him walked back over a big French window and opened it. Then he looked at her, "Ladies first." he beckoned on her.

She gasped when she found out that the dinner Ranma prepared was at a balcony of the hotel. Stars gleamed through the night sky, a bottle of champagne sat waiting in an ice-bucket and pots of cherry blossom scented the air. Akane walked towards the terrace, which overlooked an enormous Sakura paradise. Though the night was cold and dark, but the pink cherry blossoms were so much alive, it was the prettiest and most unexpected thing she had ever seen. "Oh my..." she breathe, "All this garden... you own?"

He walked over to stand beside her, looking at down at her, the way her short blue hair waved because of the breeze. Her hazel eyes twinkling, "I was about to show you this garden, three years ago." he was about to smile when he remembered her betrayal, "But you left so I had no chance."

She smiled, "Well at least I didn't know or else I would attempt to cut all of it," she said, trying to attempt a joke.

"Are you really going to cut all of them?" he questioned her seriously.

_Big Mistake. _"It was a joke." Akane said, still looking at the spectacular view, "I just can't imagine how beautiful they are in April..." she murmured.

"Well if you stay longer, you'll be able to see them blooming." Walking back over the table, he pulled the bottle of champagne from the bucket and remove the thick foil with his thumb.

"I will only be here until march, I will only stay here for three months." she said.

"Will see." his tone was casual but a bit challenging. "Here." he said, handling a glass to her.

Akane took her seat and received the bottle, "Thanks and yes you will see." she stared at him and their eyes clashed-fighting a sudden silent battle which had nothing to do with martial arts or her staying. Well maybe a bit about staying but there was something in his eyes. Something that is dangerous-insidious kind. The kind of danger which flash the sign to her saying she needs to run away from him. _But It is not honourable for a martial artist to run away in a fight. _She remembered what she told his fiance and she meant every word for it. "So what's for dinner?" she asked, without much enthusiasm.

As if its a cue, a dark-haired guy carried out a dish and laid it in the centre of the table, soon followed by a bowl of miso soup and platter of vegetables and fresh fruits.

"Is this enough? Do you have a request?" he asked,

"Ah.. no this is enough." She helped herself to a portion of chicken from a dish he was holding towards her. "Thank you..." she said, blushing, glad that the candlelight hid her sudden rise in color. "So... you tell me, did you treat your fiance a dinner like this?" she asked,

"I only treat one fiance into a dinner like this." he said, softly, taking the bowl from her and placing it in the middle of the table. Akane nodded, _so Ms. Ukyo had sat here and dined with him._ She was about to take a bite when his sudden words made her stop raising the silver chopsticks to her mouth, "But I doubt if I can still call her fiance, since she left me three years ago and went back to Tokyo, in Nerima."

Akane swallowed so he wasn't talking about Ukyo, he was talking about her. "Sorry..." she said, putting her chopsticks down.

He shrugged and started to eat. They ate in silent, just enjoying the food, the view and their silent companionship. Their eyes met during a silence which grew in awkwardness by the moment. _How could I open up a conversation with him?_ "Ano..." she took a deep breath, "This is a remarkable hotel..." she said, looking around and inside the hotel. "It's a different style-"

"I only want what's unique." Ranma said, "So when the architecture told me that I can combined a business office, hotel and a restaurant in one building, I gave my go signal." he said, chewing the chicken.

"I know the feeling." Akane said, smiling. "Back in Nerima, we had a wooden house and a Dojo at the back of the house. It's a different structure which surprised everyone who visit it, but I love it." she said, sighing. Remembering her students, her father was handling the Dojo until she comes home. "I wonder how are my babies." she muttered.

"Your students right?" he asked, Akane nodded. "I wonder what would be my life if I didn't stood you up that time?" he asked, "Would I be staying in the Tendos?" he shrugged, "Well that's for sure..." he smirked, it was kinda strange but he could see himself living in the famous Dojo though he was never been there. "and maybe I could fight alongside with you during your suitor battle."

Akane frowned, "Oh yeah, I remember you researched about me."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Hey. I need to know more about my enemy."

_Enemy huh? _Akane, all of the sudden lost her appetite so she stood up and bowed before him. "I am going now, thanks for this dinner Ranma." she said, Ranma nodded.

* * *

His long legs sprawling in front of him as he reclined in a squashy leather sofa. Ranma was inside his huge room and just finished dining with her. He kept wondering why the hell did he do that? Why is he treating her like.. a special person? He couldn't even stop himself from preparing such a romantic balcony dinner. _Damn it!_ He should have told her to eat alone in the dinning table and then ignored her. _Yeah the next time.. I should just do that. For god's sake! she is your employee! You are the boss and its not good to mixed business and pleasure._ His aqua eyes darkened, _Pleasure eh?... _

He recalled looking at her body while she was standing in the balcony. Those beautiful hazel eyes... her red lips... his mouth watered. He remembered how she kissed him, he remembered every bit of her response and remembered how she writhe while kissing her. He remembered everything... even when she was angry, she looks darn cute and she looks like a goddess when she smiles.. Just like today.. he could imagine her glaring at him, his smile faded when he realized that Akane was really standing in front of him, glaring dangerously at him. It wasn't an illusion. She's was inside her room?

"Huh?"

"What in heaven's name do you think you're doing?"

Ranma blinked, "Other than fantasizing you?" he asked, he saw her blush. _good. She got his message._ "sitting here."

"Not that!" she growled, "This!" Akane thrust the folder to him. Throwing it to his chest which cause the papers to sprawled at the floor. "I thought if I will work here, I will get my Dojo back?" she asked,

He didn't move, but he narrowed his eyes while staring at him. "So you finally found out my plans about your Dojo."

She took a step towards him, "Are you going to demolish my Dojo?" she asked, quivering. Then her tears started to fall. _Damnit! do not cry in front of this ruthless man Akane! you are a martial artist! A martial artist! _"A-Are you crazy? You have no right to do that."

He snapped at her, "As I recall I have. Because I own the Dojo-"

"YOU DON'T OWN THE TENDO DOJO!" she yelled, "I OWN IT! I OWN IT!"

"You know Akane..." he said, sitting up straightly. "If I ever...did not stood you up before, and we got married... The Tendo Dojo will still belong to the Saotomes. Didn't you forget that?" he mocked at her. "So no matter what you say, in the end the Dojo is still-"

She remained unnaturally silent, her slender form shaking. He'd expected fury, more fury. Pleading maybe. But the last thing he ever expected was for her to grabbed the heavy marble desk and run towards him to hit him using the table. But because of her tears, she didn't see the paper in front of her. And when she stepped on the paper, her body slither on the slippery floor causing the table to fly towards her. Ranma's voice calling her name was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

_"AKANE!" _

* * *

Everything went wrong the instant she lunged towards him. She wanted to kill him that time but when she opened her eyes while hearing his worried voice and realized that she was in his arms. The anger just flew away. "R-Ranma?" she asked,

"Akane? thank god..." he said, sighing in relief.

"W-What happened?" she asked, then she saw the marble table broken into pieces. "Th-The table?"

"Before the table landed on you, I quickly move towards you and punched the table into pieces." he sighed, "Why did you do that?" he asked, frowning at her.

"W-Why did I fell unconscious?" she asked,

He grinned down at her, "Maybe because of fear?" he asked, then he growled, "My god Akane! did you know that the table is as heavy as five big rocks put together?" he asked, groaning.

"It was nothing...I was able to carry it," she closed her eyes, "and you were able to punch it into pieces."

"I am not kidding Akane." he warned her. "Don't do that anymore."

"Sell me the Dojo back... Ranma." she urged, her eyes searching his. "It means nothing to you."

Ranma's gaze soften, "and it means everything to you..."

"Yes..." she took a deep breath, "It is my life.. I know you understand me... you protected your Sakura county."

A battle inside of him started.

His heart said, _"Forgive her... start a new life with her..."  
_His mind said, _"What she has done to you is unforgivable."  
_His heart said, _"Do not dwell in the past... she's here right now."  
_His mind said, _"She'll leave you after three months. Destroy her now."_

Then he heard her. "The Dojo... I was born there... I beg you to reconsider."

_Beg? Reconsider?_ He remembered how lost he was when she stood him up. He was about to curse and let go of her when he remembered the word 'pleasure.' _Let's see if you can even give yourself to me for the sake of your Dojo... _"Just curious... to what extend are you willing to go, to secure your Dojo?" he asked.

Akane knew that look... that perverted look... His look was intense, as if a word or nod from her would set in motion of sensual event that could not be stopped until they sprawled together in bed- utterly ruined. _Masaka.. don't tell me that Ranma wants- _Her heart tapped hard inside her chest, _Run Akane! Run! _as his head descended in slow motion to her cheek, his tongue pressing against an changeable pulse-point.

"Do you really want your Dojo back?" he murmured.

Once she could welcome his touch, but not anymore. She just couldn't. Those past kisses she got from him ever since she got back here, were a mere accidents but now.. this must stop. Another kiss... another caress from this ruthless Saotome would cost her too much. "No." she said softly. "No. Ranma." she said again, stronger. His head lifted. His eyes searched hers, She pushed him away, satisfied and stood up. "To think I once believe how honourable you are." Ranma gaped at her. "I'll buy it from you, give me the statistics. I will contact my sister and ask for money, and the half, I'll pay you with my working hours-"

"How dare you question my honour when it was you who left!" Ranma growled.

"What?"

Ranma cursed, "Never mind what I said."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ranma stared at her, "If I were you, I would call my reinforcements right now instead of worrying about the meaning of what I've said before. Because the time is running. I'll have demolished your Dojo in a few weeks, and then you can pick through the rubble and see what you can salvage then."

"You.. MONSTER!" Akane yelled,

"Yeah call me names. Because that is the only thing you can do" Ranma said, darkly.

* * *

The next morning, Ranma didn't wait for her. However, he gave her a note stating that he brought her office clothes for her and he commanded her to start wearing them because she was an employee of the Saotome's corporation. His words 'Look and Act Professional' written in a bold letters ignited her anger, _how dare he tells me to act professional when he can't even hear my proposition about my Dojo?_ She wanted to wreck all the clothes but because they are expensive. So she just sighed and started to prepare for work.

When she entered the room she saw all of them were tentatively listening to Haruna's report for the stocks. She became conscious that she was late, and there was an employees' meeting. Thirty minutes later as a matter of fact.

Ranma stifle his yawn but he froze when he saw her entering the room. She was now wearing the company's office clothes and she look so darn sexy and beautiful. The office suit which cut to cling to her perfect body form like a second skin, her naked legs with those blue heels made his blood roaring in sensation. He studied her as she relaxed into her chair. Then he saw some men glanced towards her. Normally he was a very kind boss. But unfortunately, there are some situations when a man needed to make his authority clear and he needed to make it clear to those males that Akane only belongs to him. "Thank you Ms. Haruna," he said, "I've acquired some of the buildings, so prepare yourself from more work." he glanced at the several men who tried to look at Akane earlier, "So if you want to keep your jobs, you better take this seriously." then he glanced at everyone. "I want your dedication, your loyalty..." he narrowed his gaze at Akane, "your punctuality."

Akane bit her lower lips and looked down, she couldn't understand what Ranma was saying after that. She was so ashamed of herself for being late. Well no one can blame her! She was not used to these type of preparation. According to her sister, Kasumi she didn't need make-up or any sexy clothes like Nabiki. After a few more minutes, Ranma thanked them for all their attention and dismissed them.

* * *

After Lunch, Akane was already inputting some statistics while using the corporation excel program. She went to the copier room which was located at the other floor. when she finished, she was about to use the stairs for exercise to return to her cubicle when she saw a beautiful brown-haired woman wearing a kimono while standing in front of the office elevator. She walked towards her. "Are you coming to the Saotome's office ma'am?" she asked.

The woman stared at her, "Ki-mi-ko?" she asked,

Akane gasped, "T-That's my mother's name.. but I am not-"

"A-ka-ne?" she gaped at her.

Akane blinked, "How did you know my name ma'am?" she asked, she was startled to find the woman's eyes fill with emotional tears as she emerged from the warm hug.

"Oh my goodness! Let me look at you again," she commanded, taking a step back and surveying Akane from head to toe. "You really look like your mother."

"Ano-" she gasped when the woman hugged her again. She didn't know what to do so she just hug back while patting her back.

The elevator door opened and Ranma went out of the elevator, he stopped and looked at Akane hugging a woman. He was about to ask, when he realized the Kimono. "Mom. What are you doing here?" Akane looked at him. "And why are you hugging Akane?" he added.

The woman sniffed and let go of Akane, "Oh sorry... it's just that..." she wiped her tears. "She looks so much like my dear friend," she sniffed and then looked at Ranma. "Do not give me that look young man, I came to see how you are doing."

"I am fine as you can see." Ranma said, sighing. "Akane, this is my mother. Nodoka Saotome." he said, Akane gaped at the woman, "And mom this is-"

"Akane Tendo..." Nodoka finished for him, "She is the fiance you stood up." she said, smiling making Ranma rolled his eyes and Akane blushed, "Look how beautiful woman you've become!" she said, "You.. are the exact replica of my friend... no.. you're more beautiful than her."

"Thank you ma'am..."

"So what is she doing here?" Nodoka asked, then she noticed the office clothes. "You have a job here? What about the Dojo?" she asked,

"Mom. Akane is working here, and I own the Dojo." he said, firmly.

"But son.. the Dojo-"

"Mom. I bought it, no more buts." he said, growling. Akane frowned. "Anyway, just tell me why you are here?" he asked,

"I just want to make sure if you are okay, and I want to remind you that you need to be back to the mansion on Christmas" she said, "This time, no buts. I am still your mother." she said, looking at Ranma. "And bring Akane along with you"

* * *

_It's just going to be a Christmas night with the family. _Ranma reminded himself as he entered Akane's room in the hotel. "Akane, where are you?" he asked,

"I am here, wait a minute." her voice came from the adjoining bathroom.

"We need to be there in thirty minutes." he said, looking at his watch, he was about to put his ribbon on his suit when the bathroom door and his jaw dropped while the ribbon fell off his hand. He just got the wow moment he had not been anticipating, it did hit him like a fist connecting with his abdomen. A husky oath slipped unnoticed from his lips as he drew a deep breath and stared. Wearing a sexy One-Shoulder Red Tulle Evening Dress, she looked utterly irresistible. Fresh, and young and firm.

"Are you done observing me like a product?" she asked, directing a bitter look at his face. Ranma didn't respond. He just carried on staring at her with a fixed intensity that she found uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked, there was an oddly blank look in his eyes as they connected with her own. "Why are you saying that?"

Akane shrugged, "Because I look horrible at this dress you chose for me." she said,

_Horrible? more like delicious... _He sighed and picked the ribbon to put it on his tuxedo. "It's not horrible."

"You mean the dress and not me" Akane sat on the bed.

"I didn't say that" he growled, he dragged a hand back and forth across his hair. "You don't look horrible. The dress is classy and you are beautiful."

"Whatever," Akane said, as she put on her earrings and other jewellery that matched the dress. "I'll be done in a minute." she said, sighing.

"I.. am going to wait for you outside." he declared, _Because I am afraid that I might take you on your bed if I don't leave for now. _He silently cursed himself for the lack of self-control and left her.

* * *

When Ranma and Akane entered the Saotome's mansion, she found out that the party wasn't just for family. There were other guests. Nodoka run towards them when she saw them, following by Genma and Ukyo frowning.

"Genma, this is Akane." Nodoka said,

"Wow.. it is true that she looks like Kimiko." he said, smiling. "How is your father?"

Akane smiled, "He is fine... I wish I could see them during new years though..." she said,

Nodoka nodded, "Ranma, you better let Akane come home on New years."

"... I have a better idea," Genma said, smiling. "Let's all go to the Tendos in New years!" he said, looking at Ranma.

Then Ukyo grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him away from Akane, "Well why don't you all go and me and Ranchan will just stay here-"

Ranma shoved Ukyo's hand, "I'll think about it, anyway I'm starving and I know these people don't really care about anything other than food." he said,

"That is so rude, Ranma." Nodoka frowned. "Anyway let's go" she wrapped her hands around Akane, "Let me introduce you to my other friends" she said, leaving Genma, Ranma and Ukyo at the corner standing.

"How come your mother didn't do that when I first came here?" she asked, frowning.

"Ucchan, Akane is her dearest friend's daughter. Of course she would do that." he said, frowning while seeing a lot of men looking at Akane with interest. "anyhow, where's the food?" he asked.

* * *

Ranma after he finished his food, he scanned towards the big room and didn't see Akane. He saw Ukyo standing beside his mother but no Akane. He frowned, _now where the heck is that girl?_ He was about to walk towards his mother to ask when he realized that he has some sauce on his lips. He growled and went to the bathroom. When he entered, he took a tissue and remove the sauce while looking at the mirror. Before he could leave the room, he heard some sobs. _Someone's here? _"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yeah.. I am fine..." the voice said, quivering.

_Wait a minute.. I know that voice... _"Akane?" he asked, then he saw her emerging from the toilet room. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing.." she said, wiping her tears with a tissue carefully so that she won't ruin her make-up.

"No something happened," he said, irritably "And I want to know."

"I better go.. we cannot be seen here together-" she said, passing by him but he caught her arm, "What?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I want to know." he said it in a serious tone.

She backed away and threw up her hands in an attitude of weary defeat. "Fine! you want to know? Okay." she said, she paused and Ranma narrowed his eyes. "One of your guests stroke me." she quivered, "and another one... feel my leg with his foot under the table."

Ranma's hand clenched at his sides, but his voice was bland. "They did that, and yet you didn't do anything?" he asked, _Yeah Saotome, this is what you get when you chose food instead of protecting her. _

"What did you expect to do? Yes I am a martial artist but I am also a respectable guest in this mansion. If only they would do this in Nerima? I would send them to the hospital immediately." she glared at him.

"If you have done that, it's okay and I would help you if you want." he rolled his eyes. "Who are these people?"

Akane shook her head, "I don't know... the only thing I know is that... they are Ukyo-san's friends."

_Those two bastards..._ he knew them too well. "Well.. we can just tell-" he stopped when he heard some voices coming towards the Big bathroom. He grabbed Akane and they entered the shower room. "Shh.." he said. Akane was about to ask him what's happening when she heard the voice of the two guys who feel her up. She looked at Ranma who shook his head.

_"She has a nice butt. That new girl whom Ukyo introduce to us."  
"Did you feel her? Ukyo told me, its okay since she is just an employee."  
"yeah, I played footsie with her." _

They chuckled and Akane was about to yell when Ranma covered her mouth and shook his head. They waited until the guys left the room. Ranma couldn't understand why would Ukyo give them a permission like that or maybe those guys were just making this up? But he felt angry at those guys and a little angry to Ukyo. Ranma carefully opened the door and they went outside the shower room.

"I wish I didn't come here..." Akane said, her voice full of regret.

Ranma sighed, "I don't know if I should believe that Ucchan-" he paused and smelled Ukyo's familiar perfume coming towards the toilet. _Well whether Ukyo gave those guys a permission or not, two can play at this game. _He turned to Akane and spanned her waist with his big hands.

Akane's head came up with a snap, her eyes widening in shock, "Ranma what are you-?" her voice trailed away, the expression of dark intent etched into the strong lines of his face freezing her to the spot.

"I-want-you."

That raw statement drove every rational thought from her head. Dangerous but Delicious. She felt light-headed and breathless with anticipation, as Ranma lowered his head to her and fitted his mouth to hers. Kissing her crazily, he placed her to the marble counter of the bathroom. Ranma standing between her legs, Akane pressed her body to his, snaking her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth willingly to the foray of his tongue. Each successive stabbing invasion into the warm interior of his mouth made her groaned in pleasure, she was in his arms, soft and yielding, making little whimper sounds in her throat that drove him crazy, his mind went blank and he forgot why he was kissing her - he was just kissing her because it felt good and right. Akane twisted in his arms, and felt his hands slide down the curve of her spine. She moaned as he nipped at the soft flesh of her full swollen lips, catching the sensitive flesh in his teeth and tugging softly.

"Ranma.." she said, against his mouth and kissed him back and hard.

At the whisper of his name, he sucked in a breath and groaned, the cry wrenched from deep in his chest.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"_

Akane opened her eyes, trying to drag herself clear of the sensual thrall that still fogged her senses. She blinked as she saw Ukyo standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking furious.

Ranma reluctantly released Akane, "I over heard your friends saying that you gave them a permission to feel Akane, and so I was like really? Even me?" he asked,

"But Ranchan!" Ukyo gasped.

"Oh, I was wrong... you didn't tell your friends that?" he asked,

"No I did but you-"

Ranma frowned, "Well too bad, next time... make it clear." he said, frowning.

Ukyo growled and left the two of them.

"Y-You know she was there?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma.

"Yep." Ranma said, sighing. "Don't worry Akane... I'll deal with those jerks." he said, flashing a grin before he lifted her down from the counter. He did not release her. "So are there counters in the Tendo Dojo?"

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	14. New years at the Tendos

**Before you read the story... Just have a few things to say...**

**1. This is an Alternate Universe story  
2. This story... um.. I wanted.. (for once) to write Ranma as a bitter person, I want to see how OCC he is if I make him one XD  
so do not say "This is not Ranma's attitude." But eventually, he'll be back to become the "Ranma" you know.  
3. Some of my stories are now books.. so please if you truly like my stories support my books as well, read my profile  
and join my fanpage as well for the latest updates.**

**and lastly..**

**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Who will give in?****  
Chapter 14: New years at the Tendos**

Ranma wiped his sweat on his forehead and looked up at the wooden gate of the Tendos. They just arrived at the Tendos... _so this is Akane's house_... he said to himself. They agreed not to use car because it would be a hassle according to Genma, though Akane said it would okay since there will be another limousine; but in the end, Genma convinced them that they should just take a bus and use a normal transportation like the common people.

Akane excitedly opened the wooden door and run towards her house. "DAD! KASUMI-NEECHAN? I AM HOME!" she yelled.

_"AKANE?" _

Ranma heard a voice coming towards them, then footsteps. Then he saw a long haired man crying and hugging Akane.

"Oh Akane my baby!" he cried while hugging her.

"Dad..." Akane smiled, "We have visitors."

Soun sniffed and wiped his tears, "Hello-" he stopped and gasped, "Ge-Genma!"

"Soun!"

"GENMA!"

"SOUN!"

They both hug each other while crying. Ranma coughed, while Nodoka just giggled. Genma blinked and released Soun, "Oh where are my manners... Soun this is my son, Ranma." he said, introducing Ranma.

"Ah.. so you're Ranma..." he said, eyeing him curiously. "You got your looks from your mother."

"Thank god." Ranma murmured, but he bowed in front of Soun. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Tendo."

"He's supposed to be Akane's boss." Nodoka said, smiling.

"Only until March." Akane finished, which made Ranma frowned. "Anyway, where is Kasumi neechan?" she asked,

"She's at the market, and your brother Tofu is still at the clinic, the children are with them but your babies are at the Dojo-"

"My Babies?" Akane gasped, she put her bags down and run towards outside. Ranma scratched his head but he saw her mom gesture, she wants him to follow her. He bowed again and run to follow Akane.

* * *

Ranma didn't know but he felt his heart melt when he entered the Dojo. There she was, at the center of the old Dojo but she was being hugged by around ten children.

"How are you all?"

"We miss you Sensei!" they exclaimed.

"Sensei Soun is a good teacher but we really missed you." said the other child.

"I miss you all as well, do not worry... I'll be back teaching you... so just wait for me and be patient ne?" she said, wiping her tears.

"Sensei... who is he?" asked one guy while pointing at Ranma.

She didn't noticed that Ranma was standing at the entrance of the Dojo. "Oh, everyone..." she stood up and smiled, "Give Sir Ranma a martial arts greeting." she said, "He's the boss of this Dojo as of this moment."

Everyone lined up and bowed before him and then they said in a chorused, "Good afternoon Sir Ranma."

Ranma smiled and nodded. Then a small boy went to him and tugged his pants. "Yes?"

"My name is Hiro." he said,

Ranma kneeled beside him, "Nice to meet you Hiro."

"I am going to be Sensei Akane's apprentice." he said, proudly. "and then I am going to marry her!"

Ranma looked at Akane who was blushing, "That would be nice." he smiled at him. Then they heard a clapping of hands and Ranma saw Soun and his parents entering the Dojo.

"Okay everyone, now that you met Ranma, I would like you to meet another Senseis.." he said, "Akane, why don't you tour Ranma around the house and I'll deal with your babies."

Akane nodded.

* * *

"and that's the Koi pond." Akane said, finishing the tour. She looked at Ranma who was looking around. "Whats wrong Ranma?" she asked,

"It's kinda weird... I can imagine myself living in this kind of place..." he said, he put his hands on his pocket pants. "So this is where I could have lived if ever I accepted our engagement before..." he said, Akane blushed. "Not bad.." he said,

"Was it good than your county?" Akane asked, looking at him.

Ranma frowned, "You're comparing this small property you have with mine?" he asked, Akane frowned. "It's just that this place is very homely. It may not be as extravagant as my county but I know that it would be nice to live in this kind of place."

"Well I am glad" she said,

"So.. where is your bedroom?" Ranma smirked.

Akane frowned, "Why would you need to see my bedroom?" she asked,

"Because I want to sleep there?" he asked, trying to suppress his smile.

"Sukebe." Akane growled.

"hey.. are you calling your boss names?" he asked, leaning forward at her.

"I am not your employee right now, you are in my territory. Ranma." she reminded him.

"I am the owner of the Dojo, and the Dojo is a part of this house so which means... I am still your boss here." he said, narrowing his eyes.

Akane gritted her teeth. "Fine."

"Now.. where is your room?"

* * *

Akane opened the door of her bedroom, Ranma entered in. He whistled. "What's the matter?" she asked,

"As expected from Miss Akane Tendo... no trace of feminity."

Akane frowned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ranma pointed out the barbells. Then he pointed out the walls. "Not pinkish, not girly. Perfect for you." he said, as he sat on her bed. The bed was made up with yellow sheets. "Hmm.. comfy." he said then laid on the bed.

Akane gasped, "What are you doing?"

Ranma looked at her, "Laying on the bed, do you want to join me?"

"Over my dead body!" she exclaimed. "You better get up. That's my bed."

"No."

Frustration hummed beneath the surface. "Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me-"

His eyes narrowed, "Am I torturing you?" he asked.

"I think you know the answer."

"Then perhaps that's the point."

Akane swallowed, "I don't even know if there's a point to this." she sighed, "Ranma.. I want my Dojo back."

"Ahh... and so we are back at that." he said, looking at her.

"I will be very grateful if you let me have my Dojo back. I'm not trying to ruin your business.. I just want my Dojo back.. did you see those kids? They need the Dojo." she said, sighing. "So I-"

"How grateful?" Ranma asked quickly, interrupting her.

"I was thinking... since our parents are the very best friends.. as you have seen earlier.. I was wondering maybe... a partnership or two?" she asked,

He didn't answer, instead he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. The force was so powerful that it made Akane's tripped and she landed on top of him. Her body crushed to his. "Considering about your proposal.." he smirked when he caught Akane's free arm that was about to punch him on the face. "How about let's do it here?" he asked, huskily.

"What are you doing?" Akane growled.

"I am giving you a chance to show your gratitude."

"You haven't given me anything to be grateful for." she shot back, her facade cracking.

"I have brought you home." he whispered into her ear.

"Th-That's not enough to be grateful.. besides it was your parents who decided and not _you_." she said, gulping. "And for your information, I won't sleep with you for the Dojo." she said, in a serious tone.

"What if that is my price?" he asked,

His blue eyes met her brown ones. "Are you serious? you would give me back my Dojo if I made love to you?"

Ranma chuckled, "It has nothing to do with Love, Akane."

"You're not serious." Akane said, shaking her head.

"So if I am serious... you'll accept my offer?" Ranma asked,

She looked away, "I didn't say that."

Then suddenly there was a knock at her door, which cause Ranma to release her. Akane stood up and opened the door. "Oneechan." she smiled.

"Oh Akane!" Kasumi hugged her sister, "I miss you so much, Nabiki and Tatewaki will be here later" she said, after she release her sister she smiled at Ranma. "Hello Mr. Saotome." she said, Ranma nodded. "Well I will be back later, I am sorry if I disturb the two of you-"

"Oneechan!" Akane blushed she wanted to tell her that she was grateful for what she has done, at least she was released from the evil clutches of Ranma Saotome. When Kasumi walked away, she closed the door but before she could turn to face Ranma, she felt strong arms twined around her torso and pulled her against his body. "Ranma!"

"I will reconsider. If you give yourself to me. I'll give you back your Dojo." he whispered in her ear.

Akane trembled from fear and from excitement. His breath was hot in her ear, teasing her, tempting her. It wasn't fair. Its not just fair that she could feel something like this when she knew that for Ranma, she was just a toy. "I... I can't." she said, as much as to convince herself as him, "I don't want too."

Ranma turned her in his arms, pressed her against the door and locked the door while looking at her intensely. "You want me Akane.. do not deny it."

"I don't." she said, trying to act cool.

"Not even for your precious dojo?" he asked, smiling.

She started to shake her head, and opened her mouth but it was a mistake, he took advantage of that. He captured her lips and she moaned. Damnit! why did she moan? His tongue forced her lips to open wide by tickling the insides of her mouth, when she gasped. He pulled her closer and started sucking her mouth. Their mouth devoured each other. His hand started to slid down. Started stroking her thighs. Alarmed, she started struggling but the more she struggle the more Ranma pulled her closer to him. She gasped and released her lips to him. "Stop!" she said, fighting her body's reaction, fighting him.

"Are you sure?" his hands moved upward, almost nearing her sensitive part.

"Y-Yes stop!" she gasped.

Ranma growled and pushed her away, "Name your prize Akane. Right now, I am desperate for you and I can give you anything."

Akane hugged herself, "Hentai! I am not a cheap whore-"

"As a matter of fact, you are quite expensive-"

"Ranma no Baka!" she shouted, uncaring who might hear or come running to see what was going on. "You maybe the high and mighty Ranma Saotome but I will never succumb to you! I don't know why you're so mad at me in the first place!" she sucked in breath to stop her angry tears before rushing on. "You're a cruel and a bitter man! You're disgusting and conniving! unselfish and egoistic!" she yelled.

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he glared at her. But there was something in his hard stare had changed. "Fine. Thanks for telling me that." he said, "But you are horrible woman as well. You stood me up and went with Ryoga-"

"I didn't-"

"You don't have to explain everything because I know the truth." He leaned towards her, "But always remember Akane... I don't like to lose. I _always_ win."

Akane looks confused, what the hell was he talking about? he was the one who betrayed her. "You want to know why I stood you up?" she asked,

"No. It doesn't matter." Ranma said, but before he could open the door.

"I saw you kissing Ukyo."

That made Ranma looked at her, "What did you say?"

"I was there... I was at your gate and I saw you kissing Ukyo." she trembled and looked down. Ranma narrowed his eyes, "I left... I was heartbroken..." she cuddled herself tightly. "I sold everything to Ryoga-kun because I don't want to see your face ever again."

"She-"

Akane glared at him, "Besides, what is your right to get mad at me for not coming that night when you stood me up before when we were sixteen years old." she wiped her tears, "And now the nerve of you hurting me and acting ruthless? blaming me for the things that I haven't done and making me suffer even though the truth is.. I am the victim?"

Ranma was about to say something, when he heard his mother's voice calling him. "This conversation must continue. We are not yet finish, Akane. I'll be back." he said, "excuse me." he left the room.

* * *

Ranma growled. After his conversation with his parents, he knocked twice.. thrice and many times at Akane's room but she didn't open the door. Damnit! He returned to his room and sat on his futon. It was only an hour ago that he'd held her in his arms and then she yelled at him saying no and glared at him with all the hurt and loneliness she'd ever felt shinning in her eyes. He wanted to ruin her. But at the same time He wanted to possess her. It made no sense... and then she said that...

_"I saw you kissing Ukyo."_

Ranma frowned, fine. If she doesn't want to open the door at him. He went to the bathroom. Soun and Genma were at the bathtub when suddenly Soun gasped seeing Ranma splash himself with cold water and then he changed into a girl. When she disappeared, Soun asked Genma and Genma scratched his bald head and told the story about it.

_"Akane?"_

Akane blinked, someone was calling her name. She slowly opened it and gasped when she saw Ranma in her girlform. She was tricked! She was about to close the door when Ranma stopped her. She realised that even Ranma's girlside is powerful than her. After a few struggling. The door opened wide when Ranma pushed it harder and then entered the room.

"I told you that I will be back." she said, closing the door beside her.

"Why did you change into your girlside?" she asked, it has been years since she saw that form as well.

Ranma sat on the bed and looked down, "Because I figured that its hard to talk to Ranma the guy as of this moment."

"You're darn right." Akane said, looking away. She looked at the window, her arms folded beneath her breasts.

"I'm sorry..."

Her eyes met hers. "What are you sorry for?" she asked,

"For jumping to conclusions. For the kiss you saw... and for being rude." she said, "But I am not sorry for taking your Dojo. You made me suffer for years." she said, coldly. Akane jaw dropped. "If you were heartbroken then I am ten times more than that. I may have stood you up before but when you stood me up, I was waiting for you. You weren't waiting for me when we were sixteen. As I have recalled, you were not fond of having me as your fiance."

"Now just wait-"

"But when you stood me up. We are having a mutual understanding that time. Don't you think that I deserve an explanation? You should have told me everything even before you went back to Tokyo. You could have written me letters explaining or even asking that. Didn't it ever occur to you that it was Ucchan who kissed me? and I was surprised? You shouldn't have trust me-"

"ENOUGH!" Akane yelled, Girl-type Ranma is very talkative. But she can be more honest than Male Ranma. "Anyway... I've decided that you should just fire me and do whatever you want with the Dojo." she said, there was a bit of hesitation in her voice but she just wanted to end it here.

That surprised Ranma, "But the Dojo is your life-"

"I'm tired." Akane said it with all honesty. "I want to give up. I want to give in... just.. get it over with and put us both out of our misery."

Ranma was shocked, "Are you saying that you give up easily and leave the Tendo Dojo?"

"Do I have a choice?" Akane asked,

"I can give you a choice." Ranma sighed.

"YOU WON'T GIVE ME A CHOICE! You will NEVER GIVE ME A CHOICE!" she yelled.

"No.. I changed my mind..." Ranma said, "I'll take your offer... you will work for me for the payment and have your sister pay the rest."

* * *

Few days passed by, Ranma was getting used to the life at the Tendos. Every morning he will trained with his father and then with Akane her students, then he'd strolled along the neighbourhood. It was quite surprise to see Shampoo and Moouse and more surprised when he found out that they were friends of Akane. Tofu Ono, Akane's former crush and now brother-in-law was quite interesting as well. However he finds the other Tendo Sibling weird and most especially her husband. He tried to brag his limousine to him, he got mad and was challenged when he found out that Ranma owns a county. While Ranma remembered this was the guy who made Akane's high school life miserable so he kept challenging him.

At the eve of New years, Nabiki invited Ranma and Akane to go to a new years party. It was also Ranma's first time to go such places. But he went along because he didn't want to leave Akane alone in such a dark place where she could be surrounded by boys.

"Are you okay Ranma?" Akane yelled, the place was noisy.

"Yeah!" he said, sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why people would come and celebrate News years in these kind of places." he yelled at her.

"Well you could go home if you want too! Besides Oneechan invited me and it has been a long time since she asked for a favor!" she yelled.

"Do you want me to leave you alone in this kind of place?" he asked, "No way."

Akane smiled, "Why thank you for the protection Ranma!"

"No problem!" Ranma paused for a few minutes, "Do you want to go to the temple and celebrate New years there?" he asked,

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the temple and celebrate New years there?" he repeated.

"We will go there tomorrow!" Akane yelled,

"Ahh.. okay!" Ranma yelled.

"Hey you guys!" Nabiki said, giggling. "Oh Akane! Can I borrow Ranma for a bit, I want to introduce him to some of my friends." she said,

"No problem!" Akane said, "I will just be here."

Ranma took a deep breath as he was being introduced by Nabiki. People are just interested to him because he owns a county. Some girls were trying to flirt with him but he avoided them. "Nabiki! I better go and check on Akane!"

"Okay!"

Ranma started walking and looking for Akane, he totally hate crowded places such as this but as a guest he needed to accept the invitation so that he won't be rude. Suddenly the music stopped, then he heard the voice of the person at the stage.

"From me and everyone of us here! We want to wish you all a happy new year! Now grab your date and get ready to toast, because we are only thirty seconds away from midnight!"

There was a shuffle as few people reached for a fresh glass, then the crowd started counting with the guy at the stage leading the countdown.

"Five-"

Ranma hurriedly looked around for Akane

"Four-"

"Damnit! Where are you Akane!" he yelled.

"Three-"

"Excuse me, coming through."

"Two-"

He saw some guy approaching her.

"One!"

Akane smiled at the guy and before she could turn him down, she felt strong arms grabbing her and then she realized she was being kissed and saw it was Ranma who kissed her, she finally relaxed and kissed back him back. The guy who approached her, blushed and left the two of them alone. Her mind was spinning and the kiss was going on and it was incredible. Maybe because it's a new years kiss? With a little sigh, she opened her mouth, giving him a better access, which he instantly took advantage of. His tongue swept inside her mouth, as if he wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her, and her body seemed to dissolved on a sigh, rendering her utterly boneless and totally at his mercy.

Ranma increased the pressure with his hand, urging her closer until they were hip to hip. And then he pulled away slowly, gently and softly, just enough to break the kiss and the heat she saw in his eyes just about did her in. "Happy new years Akane..."

"Happy new years Ranma..."

"Take care of me for this another year?" he asked, bowing at her.

Akane giggled and bowed back at him. "And please take care for another year."

After that, he titled his head over and pressed his lips to hers once again and gave her the kiss she'd been wishing for.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	15. The Engagement

**Before you read the story... Just have a few things to say...**

**1. This is an Alternate Universe story  
2. This story... um.. I wanted.. (for once) to write Ranma as a bitter person, I want to see how OCC he is if I make him one XD  
so do not say "This is not Ranma's attitude." But eventually, he'll be back to become the "Ranma" you know.  
3. Some of my stories are now books.. so please if you truly like my stories support my books as well, read my profile  
and join my fanpage as well for the latest updates.**

**and lastly..**

**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**Sorry for the late update, been really busy.**

**Who will give in?****  
Chapter 15: ****The Engagement**

"Walk with me.. Akane. I don't feel like returning to the party anymore." he muttered at her, after they shared a passionate kiss. "Besides, you know this place.. you can show me around the Nerima ward."

"But-" she was interrupted when she felt Ranma's finger on her lips.

"No buts.. let's go..." he grabbed her hand and lead her outside. They strolled down in silent until they reached a spot where there is river bank, the place under the bridge.

"This is the place where I go whenever I am down." she said, as she sat on the grass. "Do not worry, its clean." she added.

Ranma looked around, "Hmm... nice place.. I have a feeling if ever I stayed in your house... this place is going to be one of my favorites, considering I love open space and nature." he said, as he took a sit beside hers.

"This was the place I went when I was dumped by Toufuu nisan and when a certain fiance dumped me." she glance side ways at him. Surprised, he was looking at her in a ridiculously stare. "What? I was a little depressed when you dumped me... its like.. even not knowing me.. you still dumped me... so I thought I was like.. whoa.. I am really unwanted with the opposite sex." She was blabbing but the atmosphere between her and him made her nervous and excited at the same time.

"But guys want you, as I recalled from the reports. They wait at the gates and fight for you to date them."

Akane rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you have investigate me."

"You were quite interesting." he said, with a self-derisory smile. "Sorry for doing that."

"Well you are after all.. Obnoxious.. Stupid..."

"Insufferably arrogant? Superior?" he asked, gently squeeze her hand. "Anyway.. that was in the past, this is... the present and we should focus on this now." Akane glanced back at him and was lost in the warmth of the his blue eyes. She shivered. "Cold?"

"Kinda.."

"Then take my jacket." Ranma offered, letting go of her hand to open his tuxedo.

"No please don't. I am fine. really." Akane said, standing up and then shivered again.

He reached for her, His lips twisted in a slow smile and catching her hand again, lacing his fingers through hers, he cradled her hand on his chest. "Then let me warm you..." he said, as his head bent and his lips brushed lightly against hers. Akane's lips parted beneath his and the subtle invasion of his tongue into the moist heat of her mouth had her closing her eyes. Her free hand reached up to hold his broad shoulders and cling as he folded her closer still. The blood bubbled in her veins when she felt his hand stroking up her back. "Akane..." he sighed, and broke the kiss, his blue eyes gleaming down into hers, he dropped soft kisses on her brow, her glowing cheeks, and then bent his dark head to say huskily against her ear, "This is the right time but not the place I think-"

"I think.. we should head home and sleep." Akane quickly interrupted.

"Yes we do."

"Sleep in _separate_ beds." Akane took a step backward.

"What?" Ranma asked, blinking.

"Good night Ranma." Akane said, she begun to walk faster.

"Wait Akane!" Ranma yelled. He was about to follow her and chase her when he saw fear in her eyes. "I guess now is not the right time." he growled, as he raked his hair with his right hand.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...you want me to pay for the half percent of the Dojo and you will let Akane work for a few months in your firm?" Nabiki asked, looking at Ranma across her. They were having a coffee inside the Tendo's living room and it is breakfast. Ranma couldn't sleep because Akane's kisses were haunting him, so he decided to go outside that's when he saw Nabiki sipping her coffee, he joined her and told her about his and Akane's plan.

"Yes. Akane and I agreed on that arrangement."

Nabiki put her cup on the table and looked at him directly, "You know... I would love to save my sister's butt from this predicament... but I don't agree with it."

"Why is that?" he asked, frowning.

"You want to know the plan of Akane for the Dojo?" she asked.

"Well if its important to know, sure.. but would Akane mind?" he asked.

Nabiki smirked, "Wait.. let me get the plans."

Ranma stood up and walked towards the Koi pond. He smiled, he really could picture himself living in a place like this. It maybe small but its homely and he liked it.

_"Here Ranma."_

Ranma nodded and walk inside, he reached for the folder that Nabiki put on the table and read the plans. His eyes widening and looked at Nabiki. "This is the plan?" he asked, Nabiki nodded. He looked back at the papers and read the words twice or even more than that. "She's giving the Dojo to the community?"

"Considering the fact that my sister isn't fit to be in the business, she just wants to give everything to the public."

"But what would it benefit her?" Ranma asked, "What would it benefit this family?"

"My question exactly." Nabiki smirked. "That is why, I am favoured that you trained Akane for a year and when she is ready to take over the Dojo, I will help her." she sipped her coffee. "I am not against her having this heart... but I want her to see both of the perspective.. I am sure that there is a situation where both parties could be benefit. The community and herself... of all the people I know, you'll understand me."

Ranma shake his head, "What the hell-" he said, as he kept reading the plans. "In the end, she won't have anything"

"Save her Ranma." Nabiki looked at him, Ranma looked back. "Save her from herself."

* * *

Akane got back from her morning jogging when she felt a presence inside the Dojo. Classes won't start until nine in the morning so who on earth would be inside the Dojo for this hour? She carefully looked inside and saw Ranma standing with his back to her while doing his katas. He is wearing a Dojo Uniform and he looks really good. It was the first time she saw him wearing something like that.

"Akane I know you're there." he said, but he didn't turn around.

Akane was surprised. "Wow.. I've never thought that I would see you dress like this."

"I am a martial artist too." he said, and with that he turned to look at her. "We need to talk."

Akane nodded and entered the Dojo fully, "What is it?" she asked.

Ranma controlled himself from reaching out to her, what he read about her plans were beyond alarming. "I talked to Nabiki." Akane's eyes begun to shine. _Damn it.. Why of all time you would smile at me like that?_ "And.. I've changed my mind. I will not give you the Dojo yet."

The light in her eyes died. "What?"

"I am going to trained you for a year, to inherit the Dojo-"

"A YEAR?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. A year or more than so.. it depends on your performance." Ranma stared at her directly.

She took a deep breath, "But... I promise-"

"I know." he said, sternly. "You promise that you'll give the Dojo to the community, and when you do that... what's left for you?" he asked.

Akane for the first time, thought about it. "B-But.. I am not a business woman.. I am a martial artist and I want everyone to learn Martial arts."

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question. When you give the Dojo to the community, what's left for you?" he asked, furiously.

"Well-" she said, confused.

"I'll tell you." Ranma growled. "NOTHING." he said in a brutal frankness. "For crying out loud Akane! This isn't a charity institution. It's a business! A martial arts business! A school!" he yelled. "When I read your plans.. I wanted to rip the paper apart, but I can't because I know those are your plans. Can't you see what's happening here? You are going to be abuse!"

"We are talking about Nabiki... she's a money schemed machine. She only wants money-"

"She maybe wants money but this outcome of your plan, you will just end up without anything in your hands!" Ranma sighed, "You did this too... with your Ranch and logging business."

Akane looked at him, "Now wait a minute-"

"You sold everything to Ryoga because you don't want to see me right?" he asked. "But there is an arrangement where you and him can be both benefit... though I guess you don't have anything to do with that ranch or the logging business anymore." he shook his head, "You are not fit to be a business woman." he looked and saw Akane glaring at him like there is no tomorrow. "But I can make you one... so if you care about yourself... let me train you to be a business woman."

"Money isn't everything" she said coldly. Her slender hands clenched at her sides to prevent the urge to bash him into the orbit.

"Maybe... but it makes the world go around." Akane saw the determination in his cold aqua eyes. She knew that he had made up his mind. "Do you understand me, Akane? We will leave tomorrow and come back to my county and then I will train you there." he resume his katas. "I'll tell this to our parents later." he finished.

Akane looked down, "I understand Perfectly." she turned her back on him towards the exit, but before she could exit. She gave him one last sentence that made him shocked. "I may not be a business woman, but at least I have honor as a martial artist, which you haven't because you've been running away from this responsibility." she shook her head in disgust and left.

Shocked. Rigid. Ranma stood for a moment, her words ringing in his ears. Her last comment was definitely a punch on his face. True that he had escaped his martial artists responsibility but look what he had achieved for far? yet her words really hit a nerve.

* * *

After a quick shower and something to eat, she saw her dad standing in front of the Koi pond. She put her towel around her neck, took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Dad?"

"Ahh Akane.." he turned to her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now standing beside him.

"Ranma told me everything... so you'll be back with him, and will stay there for a year..." he heard his youngest daughter heave a sigh, he cleared his throat. "Do not get me wrong, but Ranma is a good man, he is just concern about you-"

"Concern about me?" she asked, her mouth twisted. "Dad.. if the Dojo will earn.. he'll earn too."

"I know.. but he is right you know? If your plans will continue.. you won't have anything." he looked slowly at his daughter.

Akane turned away from his gaze. "Well at least it will benefit this place-"

"Don't be like me... Akane." With that, Akane looked at her father straightly. She was about to reply something when Soun shook his head, "I've been serving Nerima for the past years because I feel like... I will forget the pain of loosing your mother, but look at me... I am relying on your sister Nabiki for the finances..."

"It's her responsibility, she is a family-"

Soun cleared his throat again, "But she won't be here forever. Sooner or later.. she'll get married and will have problems of her own." he looked up into the sky, "I understand about a martial artist honor, but how can you protect someone if you don't have anything anymore?" he sighed. "Ranma is here, giving you an alternative.. you can still have your Dojo, after he trained you as a business woman."

_It's time for some tough honesty. _"I don't know dad.. actually, I am grateful for the offer?" she asked, looking down. "It's Ranma.. that I am afraid of."

"Why?" Soun's eyebrow raised.

"He makes me uncomfortable.. so many things happened between us and-"

"You were kissing him last night."

Akane eyes widened, "Dad! how-"

Soun laughed, "Some little birdie named Toufou told me that he saw the two of you kissing at the riverbank."

Akane blushed, "W-Well.. it was.. I..."

"...you?"

"I.. just got caught up into the celebration of new years... no special about that." she said, trying to calm herself.

"I see..."

"Besides.. he has a fiancee.."

"he does?"

She drew a breath into her painfully tight chest as she remembered Ms. Ukyo Kounji. "Yeah..."

"Well.. let's see what will happen in the future.. besides..." he leaned on her, "You are his fiancee too."

"Which he dumped-"

"Not really. The engagement is on." Soun smirked.

"How can that be?" Akane asked, flustered.

"Ask Ranma, he was the one who suggested it."

* * *

Ranma took a deep breath and looked around the room he stayed for a few days, he has finished packing because tomorrow he'll be back to his place. He is used to big beds and high class services but why didn't it irked him to stay in this kind of place. He looked down at the futon and smirked. "I would not believe that there will be a day or days, that I will again sleep in this kind of thing." he muttered to himself. He did swore to himself that when he became rich, he would never ever sleep in some arrangement like this, but it really did surprise him for breaking it up and it just felt okay. "Why do I feel a little regret not staying over the Tendos?" he asked, frowning.

The door opened. "YOU!"

Ranma blinked, looking at the furious Akane. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself

"Yes you!" Akane exclaimed as she entered the room. "What are you doing?" she asked, her lips twisting bitterly, anger nearly choking her.

"Just finished packing, you should do that too."

"I am not talking about packing! I am talking about our engagement!" she yelled, furiously.

"Ohh..." he said, rising to his feet. "You already found out."

"Yes! and why the hell would you tell my father that the engagement is on?" she spat, "It's bad enough that you already own the Dojo and that you have Ukyo-" her voice trailed off, she didn't understand.

"Because I want more?" His eyes scanned provocatively down her shapely body, making her remember the kisses she shared with him. Colour rose in her cheeks as he walked towards her. "I want the Dojo.. and I want you." his voice so deep.

"Ranma no Baka.. what did I ever do to you, that you are torturing me like this? Punishing me even?!" she asked. "Didn't I tell you that I was the victim here?"

_Because you drive me crazy!_ Ranma screamed into his mind as he stood in front of her. _You're so fragile that I want to protect you! And when I saw your plans, you were like the most soft hearted woman I've ever met! and I can't let anyone abuse you! _He wanted to tell all of this to her but he just smirked and leaned towards her. "Because you are my uncute, unsexy fiancee."

"Well this uncute, unsexy fiancee of yours, will bash you into the orbit right now" she responded.

"I'd like to see her try." he said, smiling evilly as he grasped her shoulders, yanked her hard against him.

She looked up at him, and she wanted to bash him into the orbit but she couldn't, for her eyes widened when they've really met his. What she saw in his aqua eyes made her shiver with fear- well she hoped it was fear and nothing else. She tried to struggle free, but the bastard strong man swept around her back and his hand grasped her wrist holding her tight as his fingers threaded through her hair to grip the back of her head in the palm of his hand. A shocked gasp escaped her as Ranma's mouth crashed down on hers. She raised her hands to push him away, but it was a meaningless gesture. She was beyond weak once she was kissed by Ranma Saotome. She couldn't move, nor think. All she could was feel as he kissed her with a demanding passion that ignited a spark deep inside of her body.

Ranma felt her hesitation but after a few minutes, he felt her surrendering. Akane parted her lips to the hungry demand of his, her hands stroking over his chest and her body swaying into his in willing surrender. He lifted his head and stepped back. His hands fell from her and she was free. "We've got a great chemistry, why not be partners in the Dojo and in life?"

Shamed by her body's betrayal, she closed her eyes for a moment as the heat drained out of her. When she opened them, she looked at him. "But.. why.. tell me Ranma, why do you need this engagement to start?"

Ranma turned his back on her and walked towards the window. "Because I want you" he replied.

"The truth Ranma."

He paused, How is he going to explain everything to her? Will she understand his feelings? Will she hate him? "The Press. The Media.. if you will come back to the county, and I will train you to be a business woman, surely you won't leave my side and in order for us not to be abuse.. we have to tell them that you are engaged to me."

"What about your other fiancee?"

"I never treated her as a fiancee. She was the one who told my parents that she wants me to be engaged to her. But I've never ever treated her as one."

"That was kinda harsh." Akane swallowed a mouthful of air.

He turned to her, "What was harsh... was the day you stood me up."

"I told you-"

"I know." he interrupted her. "Beside Akane, you have no choice." he paused and frowned, "But if this will ease you... how about let's have a pre-trial engagement?"

"W-What?" she asked, confused.

"One year." Ranma frowned. "If you truly hate me after one year. I will cancel our engagement."

"And..."

"You will have your Dojo back."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Is that a promise?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
